DETRÁS DE LA MASCARA
by Suiseki
Summary: Kakashi oculta algo mas que su rostro detrás de esa mascara y Yamato será el que lo descubrirá… pero eso le cambiara la vida rotundamente.
1. El inicio

Bueno despues de mucho tiempo vengo con otra historia, mi segunda historia yaoi con los personajes de Kakashi y Tenzou/Yamato como principales espero que sea de su agrado y que me acompañen hasta el final.

_**Disclaimer: **_Pues Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo que mas quiciera xDDD, pero no son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto XD

_**Advertencias: **_Pues tendra algo de violencia, soft yaoi, y algo de lemon.

**_Dedicatorias:_** Pues a mi amiga Sonia XD, y a aquellos que les guste el yaoi XD

Pues sin mas que decir que que disfrueten el primer capitulo.

* * *

**DETRÁS DE LA MASCARA**

**CAPITULO I: El inicio  
**

El jounin que podía controlar la madera corría desesperadamente en la noche, por un lugar arbolado, pasando un árbol, tras otro, mirando hacia atrás, hacia un lado y hacia al otro, al notar que no se veía nada, siguió hacia delante, pero el hombre que lo perseguía era demasiado rápido.

-¿Por que huyes de mi?- Pregunto el hombre con cabello grisáceo.

-¡Kakashi-Senpai!, no es que este huyendo…..

-Entonces…… ¿ya no te gusto?

-No es eso, es solo que….. tengo miedo…..tus eres……

-Con que lo has descubierto…..-El jounin estaba algo sorprendido- no quería que te enteraras de esa manera, pero no tengas miedo yo no soy malo.

-¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-¿Acaso te he hecho daño? todo estará bien, vamos regresemos a Konoha, tus heridas aun no sanan.

Pero en ese instante se escucharon como unos kunais eran lanzados de un lugar cercano a ellos.

-arg…

-¡¡Yamato!! ¿Que tienes?

-Kakahi…Senp….

-¡Yamato!..... ¿Kunais?.... es verdad cuando estoy cerca de Yamato mi concentración esta en un 10% y no pude predecir ese movimiento, mierda…. Esto será un problema

Poco después del cielo salieron mas kunais, Kakashi no pudo bloquear todos los kunais

-Mierda……Yamato esta perdiendo mucha sangre….. maldita sea salgan de donde quieran que estén cobardes

Una risa de triunfo se escucho cerca de ahí-parece que no eres un Ninja tan grandioso después de todo he Kakashi del sharingan.

-Cállate estupido, al fin muestras tu cara, ahora veras ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu: ninken!, si yo no estoy concentrado, mis perros de caza Ninja lo estarán.

-¿Qué?

Al poco tiempo los perros Ninja de Kakashi capturaron a ese hombre y a sus dos acompañantes.

-Con que son 3 ¿por que querían matar a Yamato?

-……..

-No quieren hablar he?, entonces les callare esa boca para siempre….

-Pero que demonios…….

Al poco tiempo se escucho un grito devastador por parte de los 3 atacantes.

-¡Yamato! ¡Yamato!, hmmm es inútil esta inconciente….-Kakashi sujeto la mano de Yamato- Mierda su pulso es cada vez mas débil, no, no permitiré que mueras, y creo que no tengo otra opción, no quería hacer esto pero tendré que…….

10 año antes……………………………….

El escuadrón especial ANBU tenia muy buenos miembros, uno de ellos era Hatake Kakashi a el se le ha considerado un genio, desde temprana edad ha estado sobresaliendo de los demás ninjas, y el otro era Tenzou, un ninja que sufrió mucho en su pasado, fue uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru, pero ha salido adelante a pesar de ello, y ahora se ha destacado con sus grandes habilidades.

Estos dos ninjas experimentaran algo que no habían hecho antes, trabajar juntos en una misión….

-Que bien al fin en casa, necesito un ba…..

Pero en ese momento alguien toco la puerta

-che, ¿quien será?

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta

-Tenzou lamento molestarte pero el tercero quiere verte-después de decir eso el individuo se retiro-

-Hmmm salgo de una misión, y parece que tendré otra espero que la nueva misión sea mas entretenida.

Poco después me dirigí a los aposentos del Tercer Hokage

-¿Me llamaba señor?

-Si, hay una nueva misión que quiero que realices, pero no estarás solo

-¿Ah no?

-No, otro ANBU te acompañara, aunque aun no ha llegado típico de el

-¿El? Se refiere a……..- el único que tenia el record de impuntualidad en toda la aldea era Hatake Kakashi tenia que ser el, pero ¿por que el?-…..Ka- pero antes de que terminara el Hokage me interrumpió

-En efecto, parece que ya ha llegado

Voltee a mi alrededor pero no lo vi, y sin notarlo se encontraba a un lado de mi, al verlo me sorprendí un poco…

-¿Me llamaba Hokage-Sama?

-Si los he llamado a los dos por que son los mejores ANBU, en cada misión, cada uno hace un espléndido trabajo, entonces juntos no creo que sea de gran dificultad esta misión.

-¿Qué clase de misión es?-Le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-Es una misión de rango S hay un Ninja que no han podido capturar y es una amenaza para cualquier aldea, ha habido rumores de que escoge a sus victimas cuidadosamente, no cualquier persona puede serla, luego de que ya la escogió, juega un poco con ella, y luego la mata sin piedad y la parte mas interesante de ese cuerpo lo arranca y lo colecciona, según mis fuentes, dicen que se dirige a la aldea del sur, esta es una foto de ese sujeto, tómenla, y vayan a aquel lugar, intercéptenlo antes de que llegue y mátenlo, alguien como el no tiene derecho a vivir.

-Entendido- Gire mi vista hacia Kakashi - ¿Kakashi-Senpai se encuentra bien? – no se miraba muy bien y era raro, por que hace un momento estaba muy saludable –

-Si, no te preocupes solo fue un mareo, no es nada, pues vamos por esa misión

-Seguro Kakashi – Pregunto el Hokage.

-Si no se preocupe

-Bueno entonces en marcha.

Los dos partimos hacia el sur, saltando árbol, tras árbol, aunque Kakashi-Senpai lo notaba algo raro y como un poco molesto, y no sabia por que…

-Pasa algo ¿Kakashi-Senpai?

-¡Solo aléjate de mi! ¡Acabare con esta misión solo, así que si quieres regresa a la aldea!

-Ya veo, parece que mi presencia no le gusta, pues ni modo se tendrá que aguantar por que no pienso abandonar esta misión, quiera o no.

-Tsk…

Aunque Kakashi-Senpai era mas rápido que yo pronto me dejo atrás, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido, he iba ha alcanzarlo, no voy a permitir que el llegue primero, yo tengo que matar a ese granuja, para que se de cuenta del gran ANBU que soy….

Continuara…….

* * *

Bueno pues este ha sido el primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus comentarios al respecto, saludos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo....


	2. La mision

Shizenai gracias por tu comentario XD, claro que era para ti la dedicatoria xDDD, y pues que bueno que te agrade xD, si lo se me falta hacerlo un poco mas largo jajajja XDDD tratare xDDD

Bueno aqui dejo el segundo capi que lo disfruten XD

* * *

**CAPITULO II: La misión**

Al parecer esta misión va a ser más divertida de lo que pensé…

-Ka---Ka---Shi--- Sen---Paiiiiiiii – le dije en un tono burlesco – ¿Ya se ha cansado?, por que ahora yo voy en la delantera

-¡¡Cállate!!

Es la primera vez que trabajo con Kakashi-Senpai, nunca imagine que tuviera este tipo de actitud, y nunca pensé que mi presencia le llegara a molestar, pero le hare cambiar de opinión.

Y aunque no podía observar su rostro por la mascara de ANBU que traía, sentía como su mirada atravesaba mi cuerpo, era una sensación espantosa, estaba muy molesto, lo podía sentir, pero ¿por que? Yo no le he hecho nada…

-Kakashi senpai recuerde que el objetivo es aquel asesino, no soy yo, esta claro

-Ojala fuera al revés

-¿Qué dijo?

-Nada

Trabajar con el me esta dando un poco de miedo….

Seguimos saltando árbol tras árbol por unas horas más, y pronto la luz del día iba desapareciendo poco a poco, es cierto para llegar a aquel lugar necesitábamos mínimo un día completo.

Pero por alguna extraña razón la velocidad de Kakashi-senpai, iba disminuyendo conforme avanzábamos más, así que decidí que era hora de un descanso, pero como el senpai se va a negar, tendré que tomar medidas necesarias.

-Kakashi-Senpai quiera o no tomaremos un descanso

-¿HEH?

-¡¡¡Mokuton!!! – con mi técnica puede atrapar a Kakashi-senpai sin ningún problema, y me extraña, siendo un Ninja de elite pero de seguro es el cansancio, lo coloque bajo de un árbol.

-Pero que demonios, suéltame Tenzou que te crees que estas haciendo

-Senpai, se nota que esta exhausto así que no me venga con eso, descansaremos unas horas para que recupere fuerzas y luego seguiremos

Yo me fui a sentar cercas de ahí, para vigilarlo un poco

-Tenzou, ¿Crees que es bueno que le hagas esto a tu Senpai?

-Créame me lo agradecerá

-Estupido, suéltame

-Háblele a la mano

-¿HEH? Idiota, bastardo…

Mientras mi senpai me decía toda clase de insultos, me quede pensando si era buena idea lo que hice, no se que rayos me hará después de que lo suelte, me da miedo hasta de pensarlo, hay que pensar positivo me dije a mi mismo.

Después de un rato el senpai se tranquilizo, y pareciera que estaba dormido, aunque no lo puedo asegurar con certeza, y por una alguna extraña razón mis ojos se sentían muy pesados, así que me recosté en árbol que estaba tras de mi, y cerré los ojos.

Y lo mas curioso es que esa noche tuve un sueño, y es raro casi nunca sueño, pero en ese sueño aparecía Kakashi-senpai el estaba de espaldas y me decía "gracias", aun no comprendo el significado de ese sueño si es que tiene un significado…..

De pronto una brisa del viento nocturno me cobijo he hizo que despertara, al despertar note que Kakashi sempai ya no estaba, gire mi vista a mi alrededor y solo vi, rocas, árboles, plantas y alguno que otro animalito que rondaba por ahí y todo eso la noche lo cubría….

-Rayos ¿a donde se habrá ido el senpai?

-ja, crees que algo como eso me iba a detener tan fácilmente, ¿he Tenzou?

-¿HeH? ¿Senpai? – sin duda era la voz del senpai, pero aun no identificada de que dirección venia, seguía volteando a mi alrededor.

-Por aquí

Voltee arriba de mi, y ahí estaba parado en una rama del árbol

-¿Pero entonces, solo estaba fingiendo?

El rió burlonamente- bueno Tenzou yo me largo de aquí – dicho eso se retiro-

El me hizo enfurecer – ¡¡¡Kakashi Senpai!!!! No permitiré que se burle de mí.

Aunque algo había cambiado, parece que el Senpai ya no estaba tan enfadado, y eso me dio un gran alivio, además paceré que ha recuperado sus energías, su velocidad ha aumentado bastante.

Y me es imposible seguirle su ritmo pero no lo he perdido de vista, además no faltaba mucho para llegar a la aldea del sur, teníamos que estar muy alertas por si el criminal aun andaba rondando los alrededores.

Pero de pronto vi que el senpai era derribado por algo, tenia que darme prisa…

-Pero que demonios…..

-Vaya, vaya parece que tu cuerpo posee dos cosas especiales, será muy interesante coleccionarlas

-Eres tu, bastardo, ¿que me has hecho?

-Solo he inmovilizado tu cuerpo con estas agujas especiales

Rayos el ya lo tenia todo calculado, ¿por que no me di cuenta antes de ello?, ¿que esta pasando conmigo? –se preguntaba Kakashi a si mismo.

-Tengo que llegar pronto para ayudar a mi senpai – corría lo mas rápido que podía, y tratando de idear alguna estrategia, pero mientras pensaba, un grito de Kakashi-Senpai me desconcentro.

-Oh no mi senpai, debo darme prisa

Al llegar a aquel lugar, vi a Kakashi-Senpai indefenso en el suelo y a un ser a un lado de el acuchillándolo en el pecho, tratando de sacarle algo o matarlo, Kakashi-san estaba derramando mucha sangre, y sus gritos de dolor eran insoportables.

Con mi técnica trate de quitar a ese bastardo, pero el esquivo cada uno de mis ataques, era hábil, pero no me iba a dar por vencido.

Y de pronto ese bastardo me lanzo unas agujas, fue tan sorpresivo que no las puede esquivar…..

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí, tu compañero? Parece que es un inútil, además no tengo interés en ti, así que te matare…

Por suerte había ideado un plan

-¿HEH? ¿Un clon?

-Eres muy bueno defendiéndote con un solo adversario, pero ¿que tal 3 de nosotros? ¡¡ ¡Moku Bunshin no Justu!!!

Cree otros dos clones de madera, cada uno tenia una tarea diferente, uno usaría los kunais y shurikens, el otro lo atacaría con taijutsu para acorralarlo en un lugar y yo usaría un ninjustu.

Iniciamos el plan, mi primer clon empezó con los shurikens, algunos los esquivo otros no, el nos quiso atacar con esas agujas pero ninguna de ellas nos alcanzo a dar, mi clon le lanzo un kunai en la pierna iba tan fuerte que se la rompió, y en el momento cuando se iba a hincar del dolor, mi segundo clon lo recibió con un giro recto y lo mando a volar y se estrello en un árbol cerca de ahí, y finalmente yo le daría el golpe de gracia.

-Hasta aquí has llegado bastardo

-Púdrete

-¡¡Mokuton jubaku Eisou!! – Estas es una de mis técnicas favoritas, crea una atadura que se convierte en un árbol gigantesco atrapando al enemigo dentro de el, y lo comprime por completo.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi senpai

-Listo senpai la misión esta completa

-Quieres darte prisa y quitarme estas agujas

-claro, claro – por alguna razón creo que su odio ha vuelto, mientras le quitaba las agujas sentía como esa mirada me penetra, es escalofriante… - listo, pero no se debe de mover tiene heridas muy profundas.

Pero el se levanto como si nada

-No pasa nada Tenzou, yo se primeros auxilios así que yo me curare

-Pero Senpai, es mejor que un medico lo revise…

-¡¡¡DIJE QUE YO ME OCUPARIA DE ESTO ¿ESTA CLARO?!!!

-S…si – Definitivamente estaba molesto de nuevo, y yo que pensé que estaría orgulloso por que mate al sujeto de la misión y lo salve de una muerte segura….

Continuara………………..

* * *

Bueno este ha sido el segundo capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios, y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion....


	3. Actitudes

Despues de unas semanas sin actualizar por cualpa de un examen xD, pues aqui les traigo el tercer capi, muchas gracias por sus comentarios que bueno que les este gustando la historia XD

Pues sin mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo III: Actitudes**

La misión había terminado y regresábamos a Konoha, y a pesar de las heridas que había sufrido Kakashi-San, el no se veía exhausto y siguió con la misma velocidad, incluso era mas rápido que yo, ahora entiendo el por que de su fama, es un ninja excepcional no cabe duda.

-Senpaii!!!! Un día enséñeme los primeros auxilios que se aplico, por que creo que son incluso mejores que los que hace un Ninja medico.

-No me molestes, y jamás te enseñare nada

-¿Heh? ¿Por que no?

Aunque le insistí no pude convencerlo el me seguía evadiendo y hablándome fríamente, y aun no se por que rayos esta enfadado, pero bueno supongo que esa es su personalidad….. Tendré que lidiar con ello….. Me guste o no….

La oscuridad que nos rodeaba poco a poco fue desapareciendo con los rayos del sol que empezaban a salir en el ocaso.

Poco después habíamos llegado a Konoha, yo estaba muerto de sueño, lo bueno que no podían ver mi rostro por la mascara ANBU si no, creo que les causaría un susto tremendo.

Fuimos de inmediato a entregar el reporte al Hokage

-Bien hecho, sabia que esta misión era pan comido para ustedes, bien se merecen un descanso, el resto del día lo tendrán libre para que recuperen fuerzas para mañana

-¿Qué? – Dijo Kakashi-San muy sorprendido – ¿como que para mañana? ¿Quiere decir que volveremos a trabajar juntos?

-Así es, son un gran equipo, terminaron la misión antes de lo esperado, así que creo que otras misiones más no les hará daño

-Pero no, por que…. Debe de haber alguien más que me pueda sustituir

-¿Heh?, Que te pasa Kakashi nunca habías actuado así – Yo sabia por que estaba actuando así, el motivo era yo sin ninguna duda – vamos Kakashi solo por que te descuidaste un poco en la misión, no quiere decir que seas un mal Ninja

-Pero… ese no es el problema si no….

-¿?

-…… Olvídenlo me voy

-¿Tenzou, paso algo mas en la misión? Nunca había visto a Kakashi de esa manera

-No, señor, solo lo del reporte

-Ya veo

Pero ya no había ninguna duda, yo era el problema…..

-Bueno señor, si me disculpa, me retiro

-Bien

Creo que se cual es la razón, le rompí su orgullo, supongo que nunca antes había estado en esa situación, de ser la victima del atacante y que alguien lo salve, y veo que Kakashi-San es muy rencoroso…. Pero creo que con el no se podrá hablar…..

Me dirigí a mi casa, tenia que descansar y darme un baño, en cuanto llegue me quite todo y me puse una toalla en la cintura luego prepare la tina con agua caliente, mientras se llenaba, fui a la cocina por un bocadillo, pero sentía que alguien me observaba desde una de las ventanas de mi casa, mire a mi alrededor pero no vi nada.

Al poco tiempo la tina ya estaba lista, me quite la toalla y me sumergí en el agua caliente se sentía muy bien, después de unas misiones agotadoras y de pronto recordé el comportamiento de Kakashi, pensaba en ello mientras tallaba unas partes de mi cuerpo, luego me recosté y sin notarlo me quede dormido, poco después sentí esa sensación de que alguien me estaba observando, hizo que me despertara, gire mi rostro hacia la pequeña ventana que estaba en el baño, pero no vi nada, deduje que era por el cansancio.

Seguí mi rutina, y aunque era un poco mas de medio día yo no aguantaba mas estar de pie, así que me fui a mi habitación y me quede dormido me gusta dormir desnudo así que no me preocupe por alguna pijama…..

Al día siguiente me desperté con muchas ganas de hacer muchas cosas, había recuperado mis fuerzas, pronto me vestí y me dirigí a los aposentos del tercero por mi nueva misión, aunque no se como comportarme ahora con Kakashi-San……

Al llegar ahí, Kakashi-San ya estaba ahí, era raro verle llegar puntual, supongo que quería terminar pronto con la misión para alejarse de mi….

En cada misión que llevábamos Kakashi-San no hablaba mucho y aunque yo le hablara el me ignoraba, así que decidí guardar mi distancia con el, el me seguía sorprendiendo, yo había escuchado hablar de el, según se decía el era uno de los mejores ninjas, uno de los mas inteligentes, pero ahora que he participado en varias misiones con el, no lo veo así, parece que anda en la luna, lo veo muy distraído y comete errores de principiante…..

Al principio yo me emocione mucho por que iba a tener misiones con Kakashi-San pero ahora no se que pensar, y en mas de una ocasión ya lo he salvado de una muerte segura, ¿En realidad Kakashi-San es un Ninja tan débil?, hmmm no creo lo mas seguro es que algo le este pasando, algo que yo ignoro, y no me atrevo a preguntarle por que se que ve va a mandar a la fregada.

Y así continuaron los días, yo guardaba mi distancia, y el hacia lo mismo, hasta que el Hokage se dio cuenta de nuestras diferencias y decidió separarnos, el Hokage me enviaba a otras misiones con otros compañeros ANBU y el a otras, supongo que era lo mejor, aunque una parte de mi se sentía extraña…. No se como explicarlo, poco después escuche que Kakashi-san había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, y cada misión la terminaba con éxito.

6 años después………………………………

Yo continuaba en el escuadrón ANBU, pero Kakashi-San ya no estaba ahí, hace tiempo se retiro del escuadrón y ahora entrena a jóvenes ninjas que se gradúan de la academia aunque he escuchado rumores que es un maestro muy estricto y no hay grupo que haya pasado, hasta hace poco, parece que unos jóvenes han cumplido con sus expectativas, ahora los entrena y los acompaña en misiones donde forjaran su camino y entrar ene l mundo Ninja.

En mis tiempos libres a veces voy a observarlos, hay un niño escandaloso y algo bobo, pero parece que a dominado una técnica de nivel jounin el kage bunshin, supongo que había de esperarse del legado del cuarto, y también esta un uchiha el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre, se cree muy superior a los demás, y una chica que parece que esta perdida en el mundo de aquel uchiha, me causa gracia observarlos, y al observar a Kakashi-San, no parece el mismo que conocí hace unos años, lo veo completamente diferente, se ve mas pacifico, parece que este Kakashi es otra persona totalmente diferente, ahora hasta ríe….

Y una de las cosas que me molesta es que a veces se encuentra platicando muy tranquilo con el chunnin llamado Iruka, es de un rango menor que yo, por que el si puede platicar con mi senpai, eso me molesta tanto……

Aunque en otras ocasiones lo he encontrado durmiendo con su libro abierto en la cara, y en otras ocaciones cuando sus alumnos se van, el se queda leyendo su libro, aunque no se de que trate ese libro pero una vez lo encontré masturbándose, me sorprendí un poco y me sonroje al verlo y con semejante paquete, pero no se por que me siento de esa manera, soy un hombre me gustan las mujeres ¿cierto?

Rayos he estado muy confundido últimamente que rayos me esta pasando, por que solo con Kakashi-Senpai…..

Pero lo peor de todo es que pues creo que el me odia, y no me atrevo a acercarme para hablar, ni modo por ahora solo lo observare…….

Y así seguí por algún tiempo, hasta que paso algo que no tenia previsto…………….

Continuara………………….

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado XDDDD aun me rio de lo que acabo de escribir xDDDD

en fin espero sus comentarios al respecto y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion xD

Saludos


	4. Dolor

Holas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios Shizenai y Punke, que bueno que les este agradando, eso me alegra mucho =), y pues espero me sigan acompañando, y pues aqui les dejo un capitulo un tanto melancolico, traigan sus clinex si son muy sencibles xDDDDDD

Bueno pues sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo que lo disfruten:

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Dolor**

Después de cada misión que efectuaba, ya tenia una nueva rutina, ir a observar al equipo 7, pero en especial a su sensei, ya no había día que no lo hiciera, ya era un habito mas para mi.

Aun no se por que Kakashi-San me atrae tanto, y es raro yo soy hombre y el es hombre, esto es raro, demasiado raro.

Todos estos pensamientos estaban en mi cabeza, trataba de encontrar alguna explicación lógica a lo que me estaba pasando, pero aun no encontraba la respuesta.

Salí de mi casa, y me dirigí al lugar de entrenamiento, donde Kakashi se encontraría haciendo un entrenamiento con aquellos muchachos.

El viento sacudía las hojas de los árboles mientras caminaba a dicho lugar, me sentía algo nervioso pero a la vez impaciente.

Cuando llegue a aquel lugar, me escondí cercas de ahí, los estudiantes de Kakashi-Senpai estaban practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, utilizando los conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo de su entrenamiento, aunque solo el uchiha y el rubio se encontraban luchando, y la chica del cabello rosa, se encontraba recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol, parece que se había desmayado.

-¡¡¡Sasuke!!! No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Sakura-Chan

-Se lo merecía por estar distraída, en un combate real, ya estaría muerta

-Toma esto- El rubio quiso golpearlo con una patada circular al estomago

-Demasiado lento Naruto – Pero el Uchiha lo bloqueo perfectamente con un brazo y contraataco con otra patada provocando que el rubio saliera volando, mientras Kakashi-San los observaba detenidamente.

-Maldición, ya veras ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- una técnica de replicación de sombra masiva efectúo el rubio, mientras que el Uchiha lo observaba este hizo unos sellos con sus manos.

-¡¡¡Vamos!!! – Los clones del rubio fueron directo a atacar al Uchiha

-¡Katon Goryuka no jutsu! – Pero Uchiha lanzo varios proyectiles llameantes a cada clon que se le acercaba, terminando con ellos poco a poco.

Al final volvieron a quedar los dos mirándose frente a frente.

-Bien muchachos, suficiente por hoy, los dos han mejorado bastante, me alegra mucho

-Pero Kakashi-Sensei aun podemos seguir, ¿verdad Sasuke?

-Por supuesto, aun no se decide quien es el mejor, aunque el resultado es más que obvio, yo soy mejor

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste

-Chicos, calmaos, mañana tenemos una misión, así que vayan a descansar, las técnicas que han usado, han gastado la mayor parte de su chacra, no quiero que mañana se me vayan a desmayar a medio camino.

-Esta bien – respondieron los chicos

Mientras tanto la chicha que yacía en la sombra de aquel árbol iba despertando

-¡¡Sakura-Chiiian!! Ya despertaste, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Heh? ¿Que paso?

-Sasuke te golpeo en la nuca, y te desmayaste

-Sasuke-Kun…. ya veo – La chica agacho la cabeza por un momento

-Sakura, necesitas practicar más tu taijustu y tu genjutsu, pero para la misión de mañana, no será difícil, y yo te protegeré si es necesario.

-Gracias Sensei- le respondió con una sonrisa

-bueno chicos marchaos

-¿Sakura-Chiian, quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

-¡NO! – El rubio recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la chica

-¡¡Sasuke-Kun espérame!!

Los muchachos pronto dejaron aquel lugar, dejando a Kakashi-San, como de costumbre el saco su libro, para leerlo, pareciera que nunca se cansaría de el, pero en ese momento se me vino el recuerdo de cuando vi a Kakashi haciendo algo mas que leer el libro, aunque era una motivación de este.

Lo seguí observando aunque poco después desapareció dejando un rastro de humo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí Tenzo? –Al escuchar esa voz detrás mío, mi corazón se exalto y me quede perplejo, cada músculo de mi cuerpo no me respondía - ¿Acaso esa es una de tus misiones? ¿Vigilarme? – No sabia que hacer, mi mente estaba en blanco - ¡¡Responde!!

Gire mi rostro hacia donde se encontraba Kakashi, al verlo se encontraba de perfil, con su mano derecha sosteniendo su libro y su mirada estaba fija en el, mientras que su mano izquierda se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Kakashi-Senpai yo no……. –Pero antes que terminara, el me interrumpió, su mirada de estar fija en el libro, cambio hacia mi dirección.

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?, lo supe desde la primera vez que viniste, actúe de manera natural, para saber cuales eran tus intenciones, pero parece que solo vienes a observar, y la pregunta es: ¿Cuál es el motivo que te hace hacer esto?

-Kakashi-San yo….

-Si intentas hacer algo contra mis estudiantes, te detendré aunque tenga que matarte, y lo mismo sucederá si sigues vigilándome, me incomoda mucho que alguien me observe.

Al escuchar sus frías palabras, sentí como una parte de mi corazón se hacia añicos, y al fin había comprendió esos sentimientos que andaban rondando en mi cabeza los últimos días, sin ninguna duda lo que sentía por Kakashi-San era amor….

-Entiendo, lo siento Kakashi-San ya no volveré a aparecer por aquí- Ahora estoy muy agradecido con estas mascaras ANBU que usamos, así Kakashi-San no mirara mi rostro lleno de tristeza y dolor, y tampoco mirara como un liquido cristalino empezaba a salir de mis ojos.

Ya no le respondí nada, ya que si lo hacia, mi voz quebradiza me delataría, me marche de ahí, lo mas rápido que pude, necesitaba estar solo, aunque no tome un camino especifico lo único que me importaba era irme de ahí.

Aunque ese sentimiento dolía demasiado, con el solo hecho de pensar que Kakashi-San nunca llegaría a sentir lo mismo que ahora siento, hacia que me sintiera abatido.

Pero creo que después de todo soy un idiota, un idiota que se enamoro de un hombre que nunca le corresponderá…….

En mi camino me encontré con un lago, me detuve y me quite la mascara, luego me agache para agarrar algo de agua entre mis manos y ponerla sobre mi rostro para quitarme esos rastros de aquel liquido cristalino que recorrió mi rostro hasta el cuello.

Cercas de ahí había un árbol frondoso y bajo de el una gran sombra producida por el sol, sin pensarlo dos veces, fui y me recosté ahí, y puse mi mascara a un lado.

Observe el cielo, venia como las nubes iban pasando, y algunas les encontraba forma aunque muchas de esas nubes me recordaban a Kakashi-San, así que cerré mis ojos, al poco tiempo me quede dormido.

Tuve un sueño, volví a soñar con Kakashi-San, también estaba de espaldas pero esta vez me decía "Lo Siento", no se si este sueño que tuve y el anterior tenga alguna relación, pero aunque sea en mis sueños me alegro escuchar esas palabras….

Cuando me desperté, la noche había llegado, así que me levante de ahí, agarre mi mascara, y me fui a mi casa.

Aunque en el camino de regreso a mi casa, vi a una persona entre el bosque, no se que rayos estaba haciendo, por que no se podía apreciar mucho por la noche, pero se parecía mucho a Kakashi-San, aunque en este día todo lo que veía se parecía a Kakashi-San, así que no le di la mayor importancia y me fui directo a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, recordé que tenía una botella de Sake guardada, así que la saque y empecé a beber, con el único propósito de olvidar lo que había pasado en todo el día.

Continuara…………………

* * *

Si, yo ando triste tambien pobre Yamato T_T XDDDD, y pues ya entre a la uni, asi que se me va hacer un poco dificil actualizar seguido, pero lo hare cuando pueda, y espero sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capi XDD y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion

Saludos.


	5. El lobo blanco de los colmillos afilados

holas, mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana xD, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios Shizenai, punke y Flor, que bueno que les este gustando mi historia, y me motiva a seguirle....

ASi que aqui les dejo el capitulo 5, que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo V: El lobo blanco de los colmillos afilados**

A la mañana siguiente, recibí a la resaca, hacia tiempo que no me visitaba, mi cabeza me dolía mucho, no me sentía bien del cuerpo, así que seguí recostado en mi cama, pero parece que beber no era una buena manera de olvidar las cosas, por que aun las seguía recordando, esas palabras tan frías "te detendré aunque tenga que matarte" seguían rondando en mi mente, intente pensar en otras cosas, pero era inútil.

Conforme paso el día, me fui sintiendo un poco mejor, la cabeza me había dejado de doler, aunque aun no tenia el apetito para comer algo, así que decidí, levantarme e ir a dar un paseo por Konoha y sus alrededores, después de todo hoy era mi día libre.

Los aldeanos de la aldea estaban muy entusiasmados en sus negocios, los niños jugaban alegremente, mirara a donde mirara, todos estaban felices con lo que desempeñaban, mientras conmigo se empezaba a forjar una herida en mi corazón.

De pronto recordé que Kakashi-San iba a tener hoy una misión con los muchachos, entonces el lugar de entrenamiento iba a estar libre, me dirigí a aquel lugar.

Al llegar lo observe detenidamente, se encontraba vacío, solo se podía escuchar a los pájaros y el viento que arrastraba algunas hojas con el.

Recordaba los momentos que pase con Kakashi-San en las misiones, así como las veces que vine a observarlo a este lugar, pero todo se desvanecía en el aire cuando recordaba aquellas palabras….

Luego me fui al lugar donde encontré aquel lago, me sentía muy bien en aquel lugar, era un lugar reconfortante donde la naturaleza me podía consolar aunque sea un poco.

Aunque en el camino, me encontré con un animal muerto, parecía un venado, me detuve para confírmalo.

En efecto era un venado, parecía que algún animal, lo había matado, tenia unas extrañas marcas en el cuello y en otras partes del cuerpo, imagine que era algún depredador que abundaba por ahí, de pronto recordé lo que vi la noche anterior, tuvo que haber sido el animal que se parecía a Kakashi, ¿Qué tipo de animal seria? ¿Por qué me afecto tanto lo de Kakashi?, por eso no pude distinguir que animal era, pero creo que pudo haber sido un lobo blanco con colmillos afilados, no tenia idea de que en esta zona anduvieran esos depredadores….

Seguí mi camino, dejando el cuerpo de aquel animal, y por desgracia en el camino me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver en ese día…….

Hatake Kakashi, ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto?, el estaba con sus estudiantes, parecía que estaban descansando, imagino que vienen de su misión, sus estudiantes se limpiaban la cara con un poco de agua del lago que se encontraba ahí, mientras Kakashi-San estaba sentado en una de las ramas de aquel árbol frondoso leyendo su libro muy tranquilamente.

Si el tiene la habilidad para detectarme, entonces imagino que ya se dio cuenta que estoy aquí, será mejor que me vaya antes de que pase algo mas…. Además esta no fue mi culpa fue una casualidad….

Me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude….

-¿HEH?

-¿Pasa algo Sakura-Chan?

-Me pareció escuchar algo, pero debió de ser mi imaginación…

Cuando iba saltando de un árbol tras otro árbol, se me ocurrió ver hacia atrás, observe como sus estudiantes se divertían jugando en el agua, aunque el Uchiha parecía no estarlo, estaba molesto, aunque de repente sentí como un escalofrío invadió cada parte de mi cuerpo, y mire en la dirección donde se encontraba Kakashi-san, me estaba viendo directamente con una mirada tan aterradora que hizo que mi piel se erizara, y mi corazón latiera mas rápido de lo normal.

Inmediatamente gire mi rostro y continúe mi camino, cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente lejos, me tranquilice un poco, mi corazón fue agarrando su pulso normal, fue una sensación horrible, esa mirada era tan profunda y llena de odio.

Definitivamente creo que no tendré una oportunidad con el……

4 años mas tarde…………………

Después de aquel incidente, no volví a encontrarme con Kakashi-San, y aunque han pasado varios años, no he sido capaz de olvidarme de el, aun lo seguía amando, ningún otro hombre o mujer, podrá remplazar ese sentimiento que siento hacia el.

Y me pregunto si ¿Lograre cambiar su actitud? ¿Me mirara de diferente manera?, por que sigo tan aferrado a estas cosas, maldición.

Y para rematar por mis descuidos el lobo blanco de colmillos afilados anda haciendo de las suyas, en todos estos años se han encontrado mas animales muertos de la misma manera que aquel venado que encontré, por que no lo capture o aun mejor por que no lo mate cuando tuve la oportunidad aquella noche, ¡¡¡¡¡maldición!!!!!

En fin lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora la quinta Hokage quería verme (después de que el tercero murió a manos de orochimaru, Tsunade se convirtió en el nuevo Hokage), pero parecía algo urgente, aunque tenia una ligera idea de por que me llamaba.

-Que rápido

-Me dijeron que era importante

-Sabes por que estas aquí, ¿Verdad?

-Creo que si

-Quiero que sustituyas a Kakashi por unos días

-Será un honor sustituir a Kakashi-Senpai – Esto me alegra un poco, Kakashi-Senpai fue a hacer una misión de rango S, y es por eso que esta ausente, y no se sabe cuanto tardara, aunque no se si será buena idea, ¿Qué pasara cuando regrese?

-Esta es una misión normal, no es ANBU, así que quítate la mascara y te daré un nombre clave, en esta misión tu nombre será Yamato- Me quite la mascara como había ordenado.

-Entiendo

-Bien, no quiero que Sakura, ni Naruto pierdan condición, así que los entrenaras con otro recluta de otro pelotón ANBU, para que se preparen para la próxima misión, cuando regrese Kakashi.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que trabaje junto con Kakashi-San

-Si, ¿algún problema?

-No, no se preocupe – Rayos, ahora tendré que verlo a la cara otra vez…..

-Y además…

-¿Qué?

-¡No le quites la vista de encima a ese ANBU!

-¿Por qué?

-Ha sido recomendado por Danzou, el se oponía a las políticas del tercero, como bien sabes Danzou formo su propio escuadrón ANBU y lo llamo raíz, estoy segura que has escuchado ese nombre.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-no se que se trae

-¿No se esta excediendo un poco?

-Da igual, por favor encuéntrate con el equipo

-Si

Me retire de ahí, y fui a cambiarme de ropa, para ponerme la ropa de un Jounin, iba a ser el líder de ese equipo que observe hace unos años, con la diferencia de que ahora el Uchiha no se encontraba entre ellos, y su remplazo seria ese ANBU.

Cuando llegue al lugar del encuentro, todos se encontraban ahí.

-eeemm, yo soy el sustituto de Kakashi-San en el equipo….

Aunque Naruto, se veía algo enfadado con el alvino, esta misión será un poco complicada.

Al poco tiempo empezaron a pelear, este ANBU no se mide en sus palabras

-Vamos cálmense

-¿HeH?, ¿quien eres? – me pregunto el rubio, creo que no me puso atención desde el principio.

-Podría ser….

-Soy el capitán interino del equipo mientras Kakashi-San esta ausente, me llamo Yamato.

-¿Yamato Taicho?

-Así es, y mientras estén en un equipo, se tienen que llevar bien

El rubio no estaba muy conforme al igual que la peli-rosa

-Perdona lo de antes, quería saber que tan fuerte eras

-No tenias por que llegar tan lejos

-Pero gracias a nuestro encuentro descubrí que eres un inútil y una nenaza

-¿Qué has dicho estupido?

Haya van otra vez…..

-¡¡¡Cálmese!!!, ahora preséntense, antes de empezar con el entrenamiento.

-Uzumaki Naruto

-Sakura Haruno

-Sai

-Bien yo ya me presente, mi entrenamiento no será fácil, así que empiecen a dar 50 vueltas a toda la aldea de Konoha sin descansar para calentar y de castigo por no llevarse bien.

-¿QUEEE?, pero el empezó – me dijo el rubio

-¿Quieren hacer 100?

-Noo, ya vamos

Los chicos empezaron ha hacer el calentamiento, después les puse algunos ejercicios, y algunas pruebas, para saber que tanto habían avanzado en estos años.

Después me enfrente a cada uno de ellos por separado, todos eran muy fuertes, en especial esa chica del cabello rosa, cualquier golpe directo que me hubiese dado, seguro me habría mandado al hospital……

Sai también era muy bueno, me atrapaba en algunas ocasiones con sus técnicas de tinta.

Y Naruto cuando se enfadaba, perdía un poco el control de si mismo y empezaba a emanar de el, el chakra del Kyubi, haciéndolo más poderoso y peligroso con cada cola que le iba saliendo, aunque afortunadamente he podido detener ese Chakra demoniaco.

Y así estuve una semana con ellos, soportando sus indiferencias, y trabajando duro, para que pudieran mejorar en los aspectos donde eran débiles.

-Estoy muy orgulloso muchachos, me han demostrado un gran resultado en toda esta semana.

-¿Lo cree Yamato Taicho?, me he vuelto mas fuerte

-Así es Naruto

-Para mi sigues siendo una nenaza

-¿QUEE?

-Sai, si sigues como hasta ahora, nunca podrás ser nuestro amigo

-Y ahora la Fea habla

-¡¡Maldito!!

Haya van de nuevo, tengo que soportar esto cada día….

-¡Basta! Chicos cálmense

Después de un rato puede lograr, calmarlos….

-Parece que has hecho un buen trabajo en mi ausencia – Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, me puse un poco nervioso y mi corazón se acelero, trague un poco de saliva y gire mi rostro en la dirección donde provenía esa voz

-Kakashi-Senpai…..

-Hola

-Kakashi-Sensei, ha regresado de su misión, vamos pelee contra mi, para que vea lo fuerte que me he hecho

-Será en otra ocasión Naruto

Kakashi-San se miraba muy tranquilo, pero esa apariencia no me engañaba…

-¿Kakashi-Sensei a que se debe su visita? –Pregunto Sakura

-Escuche que, alguien llamado Yamato estaba ocupando mi lugar, y había otro integrante en el equipo, quise cerciórame quienes eran esas personas

-Y veo que eres tú…

-¿Entonces ya se conocían?

-Así es, Kakashi-San y yo fuimos compañeros ANBU hace algunos años

Mientras tanto Sai, no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Kakashi-San, me pregunto si tendría algo que ver con lo que Danzou tramaba….

-Y tú debes ser….

- Sai, un placer conocer a la persona que nunca ha pisado un hospital en toda su vida

-hmmm ahora que lo menciona es cierto, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, que suerte Kakashi-Sensei- dijo el rubio

-Va no es para tanto, bueno muchachos, vayan a descansar, tengo que hablar con Yamato, y mañana vayan temprano con la Hokage, les asignara su nueva misión.

-¡Si, por fin!

Los muchachos se retiraron, Naruto iba muy feliz por que al fin, iba a tener una nueva misión. Luego nos quedamos solos.

-Y bien de que quiere hablar, Kakashi-Senpai….

-Pensé que nunca me volvería a encontrar contigo, pero parece que es mi maldición, mierda….

Lo sabia, esa falsa actitud que mostró ante sus estudiantes no era el, este es el verdadero Kakashi, pero ahora no me iba a quedare callado…

-¿Solo quería decirme eso?, si es así, siento mucho que mi estupida presencia lo moleste, pero en este momento quiero saber el ¿Por qué? le molesta tanto.

Kakashi me miraba con unos ojos de asombro, era raro ver esa mirada en el….

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿ahora es usted el que se ha quedado mudo? – Rió minuciosamente.

-Ahora me sales con esto, ¿terminaste?, si es así, es mi turno, la Hokage, me dijo que fueras a su cubículo en cuanto terminaras, el entrenamiento con los chicos, bien he terminado mi misión, me largo.

-¡¡¡¡Espera!!!! – Pero solo el humo que dejo, se reflejo delante de mí. – Aun no respondió mis preguntas….

Un poco molesto me dirigí al cubículo de la quinta…

-¿Me llamaba Tsunade-Sama?

-Si, dado de que ya terminaste el entrenamiento con los muchachos, te ocuparas de otra misión, de suma importancia.

-¿Cuál?

-Muchos aldeanos se han quejado de que un animal, esta atacando en los alrededores, a los animes que se encuentran en el bosque o en las montañas cercas de aquí, y ellos creen que a lo mejor después no solo atacará a animales salvajes, si no que también a humanos, y tienen miedo al respecto, supongo que has escuchado algo de esto, ¿No es así?

Asentí con la cabeza, tenia que ser el lobo blanco de los colmillos afilados.

-Entonces tendrás que encontrar a este animal y matarlo, para que la gente deje de preocuparse, para ello te he designado un compañero, adelante…

Tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, espero que no sea el, quien sea menos el, por favor que no sea el….

Aunque creo que mis rezos no fueron suficientes….

-Kakashi, ya te había explicado la misión, así que iras junto con Yamato para matar a ese animal, en una hora quiero que partan, vayan y prepárense, pero antes de que se marchen hacia la misión quiero que regresen aquí, les daré los puntos donde se han visto esos animales muertos….

¿Maldición por que me tenia que pasar esto?, inmediatamente me fui a mi casa, para prepararme para la misión, y también para prepararme psicológicamente, ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer? ¿Después de que le grite de esa manera?, si antes me odiaba estoy casi seguro que ahora me odia mas….

Maldición……

Continuara……..

* * *

Shizenai, no estas soñando si lo escribi yo XDDD, si lo se creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta el momento xDDDDDDD

Pues espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios, y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion...............

Saludos.


	6. Mision Fallida

Holas, pues lamento no actualizar tan seguido, pero la uni me lo impide xD, pero por fin tuve algo de tiempo y pues pude hacer este capitulo, y pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios, creo que a partir de este capitulo vermos muchos cambios xDDD, bueno pues espero que lo disfruten como yo lo difrute escribiendolo XD

* * *

**Capitulo VI: Misión Fallida**

En cuanto termine de prepararme para dicha misión, me dirigí rápidamente al cubículo de la quinta, cuando llegue Kakashi ya se encontraba ahí.

-Bien, miren en estos 5 puntos se han encontrado a esos animales –La hokage nos mostraba un mapa de la zona con 5 puntos encerrados con un marcador rojo –algunos de mis investigadores predice que el proximito ataque será por este lugar –señalaba una parte del mapa con su dedo, mientras Kakashi y yo observábamos cuidadosamente- bien pues aquí tienen el mapa ahora márchense.

Los dos asentimos y nos marchamos enseguida, Kakashi se quedo con el mapa, tengo el presentimiento de que en esta misión, va a querer hacer todo solo….

Salimos rápidamente de ahí, y nos dirigimos a los puntos indicados a las afueras de Konoha, estaba un poco retirado pero no mucho.

Mientras avanzábamos saltando árbol tras árbol, observe el cielo, no se miraba muy bien, el sol no se podía observar y las nubes que lo cubrían estaban en un tono grisáceo oscuro y en algunas de ellas se alcanzaba a apreciar un resplandor detrás de ellas, parecía que pronto llegaría una tormenta.

Kakashi-San iba delante de mí y desde que salimos no había dicho ni una sola palabra….

Por suerte tengo una memoria destacable, así que pude memorizar los puntos del mapa, observamos cada punto, buscando rastros, aunque Kakashi-San seguía ignorándome completamente.

Aunque en nuestra inspección, nos encontramos con algo que no estaba previsto, otro animal muerto de la mima manera que los demás, observe a Kakashi y me sorprendí al verlo, sus ojos reflejaban asombro y entre dientes alcance a escuchar que decía- no puede ser…. Estoy seguro que….-pero se percato de que lo observaba así que ya no dijo nada.

-Kakashi-Senpai, ¿ha descubierto algo?

Kakashi-San me miro, pero no me respondió nada, poco después un liquido cristalino empezaba a emanar de aquellas nubes grisáceas, la lluvia nos cubrió completamente, era muy fuerte así que no podíamos ver nada, a nuestro alrededor, como siempre Kakashi-San se fue, lo seguí, y después me percate que se fue a refugiar a una cueva, entre después de el a dicha cueva, su rostro aun llevaba algo de asombro por lo sucedido, me pregunto ¿de que se habrá dado cuenta?...

Guarde mi distancia para no perturbar a Kakashi-San, miraba la lluvia caer, todo se miraba muy pacifico, pero esa expresión de Kakashi no me dejaba tranquilo así que fui a preguntarle un poco, después de todo en esta misión somos un equipo.

-Disculpe mi intromisión Kakashi-Senpai, pero como estamos juntos en esto creo que debo saber lo que ha descubierto, así podremos idear una buena estrategia para atrapar al lobo blanco de los colmillos afiliados.

Kakashi-San me miro de una manera extraña

-¿Lobo blanco? – me pregunto confundido

-Es una teoría mía, no estoy seguro si es un lobo, pero es lo más cercano que puedo relacionar con esas heridas que presentan aquellos animales.

-Ya veo, pues dudo mucho que sea un lobo, además esta misión no la estoy haciendo por que me guste, la Hokage me obligo, así que has de cuenta que no estoy aquí, y has lo que te de la gana, a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Pero que no entiende lo que es el trabajo en equipo?, si trabajamos juntos estoy seguro que esta misión acabaría mas pronto de lo normal y así mi estupida presencia no le molestaría tanto, y no entiendo ¿que es lo que le molesta de mi?, dígame, le aseguro que cambiare en ese aspecto si eso hace que nos llevemos bien….

Kakashi suspiro – Entiendo perfectamente lo que es el trabajo en equipo, es lo que les enseñe a mis estudiantes, y no dudo que si trabajamos en equipo surgiría algo bueno, pero no puedo trabajar contigo, eres un obstáculo para usar mis habilidades.

Lo que Kakashi-San me respondió me saco de mis casillas, aun no lograba entender que era lo que quería decir con eso.

-¿Un obstáculo?

-Si, así que por favor no te acerques a mí

-Pero….

Antes que lograda decirle algo, se marcho de esa cueva, me sentí un poco deprimido por los comentarios que había acabado de escuchar de sus labios, pero después pensé detenidamente, y creo que tenia algo de razón, en cada misión que tuvimos juntos el no era el mismo, siempre andaba distraído y cometiendo errores de principiante, ¿yo le causaba ese estado? ¿Pero por que?, tenia que saber ese por que, así que también salí de esa cueva.

La lluvia ya no estaba tan fuerte como hace un rato, se podía ver bien a través de ella, gire mí vista a mi alrededor para ver si podía ver a Kakashi, poco después lo encontré, no estaba muy lejos de donde me encontraba.

-Ka-ka…..-Pero el se encontraba mirando hacia arriba de un árbol, gire mi vista hacia donde el estaba observando y me di cuenta que había dos sujetos, uno de ellos era alto, su cabello era largo, lacio y negro, su tes era blanca y llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, al igual que toda su demás ropa, el otro era un poco mas bajo, llevaba la misma vestimenta que el anterior, pero su tes era de un moreno claro, el no poseía cabello, parece que se lo había rasurado.

Mire a Kakashi, se encontraba paralizado… ¿algún tipo de ninjutsu?

-Eres una vergüenza Hatake, pensé que contigo lograría conseguir mis objetivos, pero me equivoque, no mereces tener esas habilidades.

-¡¡¡Tu!!! ¡¡¡He estado esperando este momento, no te perdonare lo que me hiciste!!! ¡¡ Te matare!!

-Creo que el que va a morir es otro….

El pelinegro le hizo una señal a su compañero, luego el moreno le lanzo una especie de shuriken a Kakashi-San.

Kakashi logro a duras penas esquivar la shuriken, pero esta le rozo el brazo izquierdo, haciéndolo sangrar un poco, pero aparte tenía otro efecto, parecía que le quemaba un poco la piel.

-Bien, te felicito, has hecho un buen trabajo creando estas shurikens- El pelinegro le decía al moreno- y parece que son efectivas

-No hay de que

Kakashi estaba estupefacto, al ataque anterior….

-¿Qué clase de shurikens son esas?

-¿Duele no es así Hatake Kakashi?, con estas shurikens morirás….

Esto se miraba mal, tenia que hacer algo pronto, además esto es mi culpa, ya que por eso Kakashi no puede usar bien sus habilidades, no importa si sacrifico mi vida por el, tengo que hacer algo y rápido…..

-Adelante acaba con el – El pelinegro se dirigió a su compañero.

El moreno se preparo para lanzar ocho shurikens, tenia cuatro en cada mano, dio un salto y se dispuso a lanzarlas en dirección a Kakashi, pero este no se movía, así que mi cuerpo se movió por instinto, y realice el papel de un escudo humano para Kakashi-San, le mire a los ojos…

-¡¡Yamato!!

-Esto es mi culpa, por mi usted no puede usar sus habilidades de Ninja, así que lo protegeré con mi vida….

Recibí el impacto de las shurikens en mi espalda, me desvanecí en los brazos de Kakashi-San….

-Rayos, el humano se interpuso, ¿Aun quedan shurinkens?

-Lo siento señor, esas eran las únicas que puede hacer

-ya veo, bueno, no importa, lo primordial es que sabemos que si funciona esta arma, Hatake Kakashi nos veremos después, estate alerta, por que cuando menos lo imagines estaré rondando por aquí y te matare, vámonos….

Parecía que los sujetos se habían ido, me sentía muy débil, esas shurikens eran raras, no eran como las normales…

-¡¡¡Grrr malditos!!! Yamato por que hiciste esto, después de lo mal que te he tratado.

-Por que yo………..te……amo……

Depuse de decir eso, me sentí aun peor, la imagen que mis ojos capturaban de Kakashi poco a poco se iba viendo borrosa, hasta que no vi absolutamente nada….

Luego no supe que paso, pero cuando desperté, me encontraba en el hospital de Konoha

-Al fin despiertas Yamato, llevas tres días durmiendo….

-Tsuunade-Sama

-No se que pasa con el loco de Kakashi

-¿Kakashi-San?

-Si, el te estuvo cuidando día y noche durante estos 3 días, y hace un momento estaba aquí, pero en cuanto vio que estabas despertando, dijo que tenia algo que hacer y se fue…..

-ya veo

-En fin, Yamato, debido al impacto que recibiste de esas shurikens, ahora eres incapaz de moldear bien el chakra

-¿Qué?

-se que es duro, pero ahora eres prácticamente como un niño que apenas empieza a usar su chakra, eso vimos en los estudios que te hicimos, en cuanto a Kakashi solo le daño un poco de su tejido, pero si hubiera recibido esa shuriken directamente, puede que le hubiese dañado gravemente, fueron diferentes efectos para ambos, es una extraña arma.

-¿eso significa que tendré que volver ha hacer los entrenamientos básicos para poder recuperar el nivel que solía tener?

-Así es, esa será tu rehabilitación, pero veras que pronto recuperaras tu ritmo, por el momento quiero que guardes reposo mientras tus heridas sanan, después puedes empezar con el entrenamiento, mañana te podrás ir a tu casa.

-bien

-Bueno, que descanses Yamato me retiro

Esto no me lo esperaba, pero al menos Kakashi-San esta bien, y parece que ha cambiado un poco, nunca pensé que el me fuese a cuidar en estos días, eso me hizo muy feliz.

De pronto recibí unas visitas….

-¿Yamato Taichoooo, ya se encuentra bien?- me pregunto Naruto

-Hola Naruto si estoy un poco mejor

-Al fin podemos entrar, Kakashi-Sensei no, nos dejaba entrar-dijo la peli-rosa

-¿Qué hizo que?

-Kakashi sensei se esta comportando raro últimamente, en fin, le dejamos un pequeño regalo, son unas frutas, para que las coma mientras se encuentra en este lugar

-Gracias Sakura, Naruto

-Tengo ganas de Ramen así que me voy, que se recupere

-yo también me retiro

-Hasta pronto chicos

Vaya eso si que no me lo podía creer, Kakashi-San haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero ¿que mosca le pico?, será acaso que………… bueno habrá que esperar para averiguar si estoy en lo correcto, creo que será divertido saberlo….

Continuara……………………………….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora no fue tan largo como el anterior capi xDDD, creo que ya no los vere hasta a mediados de marzo ya que estoy por empezar examenes y hayq ue estudiar......... grrrr maldita uni xDDDD

Saludos, espero que la pasen bien, hasta la proxima actualizacion

PS: espero sus reviews XD


	7. El Entrenamiento Comienza

Holas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por ser pacientes xDDDD Shizenai, Punke y Flor , ya que esta vez me tarde mas en escribir, y pues aqui les traigo el nuevo capi, este capitulo tiene una que otra sorpresita que a mas de uno le sorprendera jojojojo xDDDDDD, asi que cuidado al leer xDDDDDDD, saludos y que lo disfruten xDDD

* * *

**Capitulo VII: El Entrenamiento Comienza**

A la mañana siguiente pude salir del hospital y me dirigí directamente a mi casa, cuando iba recorriendo el camino que me llevaría a ella tenia la sensación de que alguien me iba siguiendo, aunque volteaba para todos lados nunca pude lograr ver algo, así que no estoy seguro si fue mi imaginación.

Tsunade me dijo que tenía que seguir descansando, aunque mis heridas ya no me duelen, ella no quería arriesgarse a que se volvieran a abrir.

Y aun me parece increíble que no pueda manejar bien mi chakra, intente convertir el dedo índice de mi mano derecha en madera algo que regularmente no me produciría ninguna dificultad, sin embargo no puede hacerlo.

Apreté mi puño y golpee fuertemente la pared, no soportaba estar en esta situación, me sentía tan indefenso.

Unos días después…………………………….

Hoy por fin iniciare mi entrenamiento, aunque Tsunade quería darme unas indicaciones antes de que empiece con ello, así que me dirigí a su cubículo.

Y en el camino me encontré con la persona que estaba deseando ver

-Kakashi-San, parece que esta muy concentrado leyendo su libro

-¿He?, Ya….ya…..ya….maa….ato, que coincidencia

-Si- se miraba muy raro, más de lo normal- ¿se encuentra bien?, parece como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-no, no es nada, no te preocupes – rió forzadamente

-ya veo

Definitivamente estaba raro, estaba sudando mucho.

-Por cierto gracias por salvarme, y además…….además…….

-No hay de que Kakashi-San, ¿además?

Lo que alcanzaba de ver de piel en su rostro se estaba poniendo en un tono ruborizado

-además…….

-¿Kakashi-San en verdad se encuentra bien?, creo que tiene fiebre, a ver…

-¿He?, nooooo.

Pero antes de que lo tocara, se fue corriendo de ahí, no podía entender su actitud, pero ¿que cosa era lo que quería agregar?, supongo que otro día tendré que preguntarle.

Me alegra que ahora ya no me trate tan mal, ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar?, creo que el día en que perdí el conocimiento pasó algo más…. Pero ¿que fue?

Todas esas preguntas rondaban en mi mente, hasta que llegue al cubículo de la quinta.

-¿Como estas Yamato?

-Muy bien

-Que bueno, pues para tú entrenamiento te asignare un tutor para que te ayude y se te haga más fácil, adelante….

Mire hacia la puerta y me sorprendí al ver quien era…..

-¿Kakashi-San?

-Bien Kakashi te encargo a Yamato, entrénalo bien para que vuelva ser el mismo de antes.

-Bien

Después nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi no me había mirado en todo el camino.

-Este…. Kakashi?

-¿si?

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir cuando nos encontramos hace un rato?

-ah eso, no era nada, empecemos con el entrenamiento….

Su respuesta no me convencía, algo me ocultaba pero ¿que era?

-ok

-Bien pues empieza a escalar este árbol usando solo las plantas de los pies, haciendo este entrenamiento todo lo demás será mas fácil, se que aun no puedes manejar bien el chakra pero trata de esforzarte y concéntrate.

-Bien lo hare….

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a pensar en el chakra, poco a poco sentía como el chakra fluía en mi interior, ahora lo difícil era ver como llevar ese chakra a mi pies.

Cuando pensé que ya lo tenia, me impulse y fui directo al árbol, pero a uno o dos pasos me caí.

-Rayos!!!

-Parece que esto va para rato, sigue intentándolo hasta que lo logres

Seguí haciéndolo una y otra vez, con resultados no muy favorables, parecía que mi chakra estaba hecha un desorden.

Poco después ya no pude seguir, agote mi chakra y me desplome en el suelo.

-Ka-Kashi-San ya no puedo seguir…..

-Duraste muy poco, sabes ¿por que?, por que no supiste administrar tu chakra y te la acabaste rápidamente, apenas y avanzaste un cuarto del árbol, aun falta mucho para que recuperes tu antigua condición……..

Pero antes de que Kakashi terminara de sermonearme yo ya me había quedado dormido del cansancio.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en mi cama completamente desnudo, y Kakashi-San me observaba detenidamente….

-¿Pero que haces? Pervertido!!!!!! –rápidamente me tape lo que pude-

-No pude evitarlo quería ver como lucias sin ropa, y sin pensarlo empecé a quitarte una por una hasta que quedaste desnudo, y como tu cuerpo con esos musculos es tan hermoso me quede observándolo, aunque no se que demonios estarías soñando por que varias veces tu amiguito se levanto

-¿Qué? – al escuchar eso me puse muy nervioso-

-Al parecer no recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de que te desmayaras aquella vez, ¿verdad?

Pero que pasa con Kakashi-San, cuando lo conocí tenia una personalidad fría, esta mañana parecía que estaba avergonzado y ahora parece un seductor, que demonios pasa con el….

-¿dije algo?

Kakashi se iba acercando poco a poco.

-Fueron dos palabras que me cambiaron por completo.....

Empecé a recordar y analizar aquellos sucesos, uno por uno, hasta que lo recordé……

-Ah!!!

Pero al recordarlo, me puse muy nervioso, me le declare sin pensarlo en aquel momento

-Ya lo recordaste verdad…

Tímidamente asentí

-Pues esta es mi respuesta…….

Sentí el peligro así que intente huir, pero Kakashi me atrapo y me empezó a tocar mi punto débil, frotándolo con suavidad, mi cuerpo se estremecía, y un pequeño gemido salía, sus manos eran tan calidas….

-¿Cómo se siente?

Estaba tan excitado que no pude responderle, pero sin lugar a dudas se sentía muy bien….

-Sin palabras ¿he?

Kakashi-San seguía masturbándome, mientras que su otra mano ascendía lentamente por mi abdomen hasta encontrarse con un pezón, para después acariciarlo lentamente, eso hizo que me excitara aun mas, no podía evitar gemir, me tenia bajo su control, indefenso sin poder hacer nada….

El siguió haciendo sus maniobras, lo que provocaba que me calentara mas, mi cuerpo empezaba a sudar, y mi miembro estaba cada vez mas duro, agarre las sabanas con fuerza, mi cuerpo se retorcía del placer que me daba Kakashi hasta que…..

-Ka—Ka—shi—San……., me voy a venir

-Hazlo por favor…

Después de eso mi semen se esparció por mi abdomen, quede satisfecho con lo que había ocurrido, aunque eso significa que…..

-Entonces……Kakashi…. Tu…..

-Así es Yamato

Se acerco lentamente hacia mi rostro, se quito la mascara y aprisiono sus labios contra los míos, luego sus labios se posicionaron en mi cuello, sentía como lo lamia con su lenga, parecía que quería morderme.

Entonces bruscamente se alejo de mi y se puso su mascara….

-¿Pasa algo Kakashi-San?

-No, no es nada, bueno nos vemos mañana para seguir con el entrenamiento

Pronto dejo mi casa, esa actitud se me hizo muy extraña, pero sin lugar a dudas su rostro era muy hermoso.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso yo no lo vi desnudo, rayos me excite tanto que no me di cuenta de ello, pues para la próxima me encargare yo de desnudarlo…..

A la mañana siguiente continúe con mi entrenamiento, aunque Kakashi observándome, era difícil concentrarse.

-Yamato, has de cuenta como si no estuviese aquí

-Senpai, después de lo que paso ayer, creo que eso será muy difícil

El se rió burlonamente

-Bueno, entonces deja ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores, mientras sigue practicando

-esta bien

Se marcho, mientras seguí con mi entrenamiento

-Bien, tengo que lograrlo hoy

Me concentre y seguí intentándolo, una y otra vez, poco a poco le iba agarrando el truco a escalar el árbol, cada vez se me hacia mas fácil hacerlo, me sentí feliz por eso.

-Muy bien Yamato, en tu siguiente intento lo lograras, vamos hazlo

-¿Qué? ¿Kakashi-San has estado aquí?

-Si mentí, no me fui a ningún lado, intententalo estoy seguro que lo lograras

-Bien

Me concentre una vez mas, y me impulse, puse todo mi esfuerzo en ello, paso a paso iba escalando aquel árbol, y lo logre

-Lo hice Kakashi-San

-Perfecto, ¿como te sientes?

-Bien, no me siento cansado

El se miraba feliz por el logro que había hecho.

-Ahora ya manejas bien el chakra, lo demás ya lo sabes hacer solo es cuestión de que lo practiques, para que después lo vuelvas ha hacer sin ninguna dificultad

-Ok

-Bueno, tomemos un descanso, para después proseguir

Me senté bajo el árbol que estaba escalando, luego mire que Kakashi iba hacia mi, y se sentó al lado mío.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerar, no sabia que era lo que traía en mente, después de lo de ayer…..

-Tranquilo Yamato no te hare nada, solo quiero estar a tu lado.

Con ese comentario, me puse feliz pero a la vez tímido, y mis orejas las sentía muy calientes.

De pronto Kakashi agarro mi mano, y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, mi corazón latía a mil por hora….

Era un momento agradable que, hubiese querido que durara muuuuchoooo tiempo, pero el idiota de mi, se le ocurrió preguntar….

-¿Kakashi-San?

-¿Si dime?

-¿Por qué razón, yo soy un obstáculo para que usted use sus técnicas Ninja?

Rápidamente el soltó mi mano, y se levanto y dijo

-En su momento lo sabrás, nos vemos en una hora para seguir con tu entrenamiento – dicho eso el se marcho-

-Rayos por que dije eso, Yamato eres un Idiota, estupido, maldición, tenias que estropearlo

Pero algo era seguro, el ocultaba algo que aun no quería que supiera……….

Continuara……………………

* * *

Bien pues llegamos al final, de este capitulo tan entretenido si se puede decir asi jojojojo xDDDDD, a ver que les parecio, espero sus reviews, y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion

Saludos XD


	8. Descubrimiento

Bueno pues despues de un buen rato sin actualizar, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, creo que este capitulo es el mas importante XDDD, asi que espero que lo disfruten, sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo.

PS: muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, yo me siento feliz de que les este gustando la historia =)

* * *

**Capitulo VIII: Descubrimiento**

Ya había pasado una hora, así que mientras Kakashi llegaba me puse ha hacer unos restiramientos. Poco después vi que Kakashi apareció, muy tranquilamente leyendo su libro.

-Bien ahora quiero que empieces a usar las técnicas Ninja que conocías

-Se refiere al Mokuton

-Así es, ahora que ya sabes manejar mas el chakra es mas sencillo poder hacer una técnica de esas, así que practícalo bien, después tendrás un enfrentamiento conmigo y no retrocederé en ningún instante así que tienes que enfrentarme con todo lo que tienes, ¿entendido?

-Si

-Bien entonces luego vuelvo, para el enfrentamiento – Kakashi tomo la dirección de donde provenía.

-Debo de poder hacer cada una de las técnicas que solía hacer, eso dijo el, veamos

Empecé a practicar cada técnica que me sabia, pero algo andaba mal, no podía completar ninguna técnica con éxito y si lo lograba no era lo suficientemente eficiente para hacer algo.

-Rayos ¿Qué es lo diferente que estoy haciendo ahora de antes? – En ese momento recordé que cuando era un niño también tuve ese problema, pero ¿como lo solucione?

Intente recordar que era lo que hacia en aquel tiempo, pero por mas que trataba no podía

Me recosté un rato y cerré mis ojos, tratando de recordar, un momento mas tarde algo me golpeo la cabeza, me acaricie el lugar del impacto y luego mire alrededor y descubrí que era un fruto del árbol que estaba ahí.

Estaba enojado ya que según yo estaba intentado recordar algo de vital importancia y luego este estupido fruto me desconcentro.

-Desconcentro……. Lo tengo….

Al fin pude ver que era lo que andaba mal, seguía sin concentrar mi chakra en un solo punto, entonces por eso no me salía nada bien.

Volví a intentar hacer mis técnicas, todo iba muy bien, ya me salían, aunque a veces me desconcentraba y no salían bien, pero eso es lo de menos, mejorare después, como lo hice cuando era niño.

-Bien hora del enfrentamiento, veré que tanto has mejorado – No me di cuenta a que horas había llegado, todo fue tan rápido

-Bien

Kakashi levanto su banda mostrando su ojo izquierdo, su sharingan quedaba a la vista, eso quería decir que iba enserio.

Le mire fijamente y el hacia lo mismo, ninguno de los dos se movía, seria vital el que llegue a golpear primero.

Kakashi empezó moviéndose, iba directo hacia a mi con un kunai en la mano, rápidamente saque otro kunai y trate de interceptar su ataque, el impacto hizo que me fuera hacia atrás haciendo lo mismo con el, luego Kakashi se puso mas serio.

-Raikiri – Kakashi empezó a correr con su técnica

Tenia que actuar rápido así que

-Mokuton: Mokujou heki – me cubrí, la madera recibió el impacto, después poco a poco fui deshaciendo mi técnica, pero no pude mirar a Kakashi por ningún lado, tenia que estar alerta, de pronto vi que la tierra se movía, trate de alejarme pero Kakashi fue sumamente rápido y logro golpearme en la barbilla con su puño derecho.

No estaba contento el logro dar el primer ataque, tenia que contraatacarlo, así que convertí mi brazo derecho en madera y trate de atraparlo, pero el era muy rápido, lo esquivaba fácilmente, pero en una de esas se descuido y lo logre atrapar, aunque después me di cuenta que era un clon, deje de usar esa técnica y trate de buscar a Kakashi, de pronto sentí que venia por detrás, en ese momento quise hace un clon de madera, pero con la presión que Kakashi ejercía no pude y recibí el impacto directo de su kunai en mi espalda.

-Creo que aun, no puedes usar bien todas tus técnicas, parece que tienes que concentrarte mucho para hacer cada una, pero no te preocupes practicándolo, después saldrán por inercia, pero hoy hicimos un gran avance contigo.

Aunque me estaba desangrando, Kakashi se miraba feliz

-Kakashi-San, creo que necesito ir al hospital, me empiezo a marear

-Oh, lo siento – Kakashi se cubrió el sharingan con el protector, y luego saco una especie de botiquín medico bolsa trasera – Bueno quítate el chaleco y la camisa, te curare yo mismo.

-¿He?, ¿Enserio?

-Si, vamos apresúrate o ¿quieres que yo lo haga?

De pronto en mi mente se dibujaron las imágenes del día anterior, si dejo que el lo haga no dudara en quitarme todo….

-Esta bien, ya voy – Me quite las prendas que había solicitado

-bueno acuéstate boca abajo

-ok

-vaya parece que volví a abrir la herida, bueno no importa con mis primeros auxilios te recuperaras pronto

Mientras Kakashi aplicaba sus primeros auxilios, yo lo observaba detenidamente, y en especial su rostro, y me percate que su mascara en la parte donde se encontraba la nariz estaba húmedo…

-Listo, seguro que para mañana estarás mejor

-Gracias Kakashi-San, por cierto

-¿si?

-¿le sangro la nariz?, o ¿por que esta húmedo? –Kakashi se toco la nariz

-Ha esto – Kakashi se bajo la mascara descubriendo solo su nariz

-¿algodón? – traía una pequeña parte de algodón en cada orificio de su nariz

-Si, les puse un aroma, huele muy bien

-¿Pero con que propósito? – Pero antes que me respondiera, mis ojos se empezaron a sentir pesados, supuse que era por lo que Kakashi me había puesto en la herida, y me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté, parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo, aunque no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera, mire a mí alrededor, Kakashi-San no estaba, a lo mejor se estaría masturbando por ahí, iré a buscarlo.

Me puse las prendas que me había quitado, luego subí al árbol mas grande que había por ahí, cuando lo hice observe que a lo lejos mire un bulto, estaba seguro que ese era Kakashi, así que me dirigí hacia aquel lugar, con mucho cuidado tratando de que no se diera cuenta, le daría un susto.

Pero jamás me imagine que el me daría el susto….

Esa escena tan desagradable se quedaría en mi mente, Kakashi o lo que fuera, tenia sus ojos cerrados, estaba abrazando a un animal, y lo estaba mordiendo, le estaba succionando la sangre, el animal aun con vida trataba de escapar pero el no lo dejaba.

Rápidamente me retire de ese lugar, no sabia que pensar.

Cuando llegue al lugar de entrenamiento, una pregunta invadió mi mente, ¿el es el depredador que andamos buscando?, recordé que había visto algo similar hace tiempo, cuando Kakashi me trataba mal, entonces no fue una alucinación, era el mismo….

Estaba impactado, ¿Eso era lo que me ocultaba?....

-Parece que ya has despertado Yamato – Un escalofrío invadió todo mi cuerpo, cuando su mano toco mi hombro.

-Aléjate de mí, no me toques

-¿He?, ¿pasa algo?

No le respondí y me fui de ahí rápidamente, la noche había llegado, así que tenia que tener cuidado de donde pisaba.

Corría desesperadamente, pasando un árbol, tras otro, mirando hacia atrás, hacia un lado y hacia al otro, note que no se veía nada, seguí hacia delante, tal vez no me esta siguiendo, pero hable muy pronto.

-¿Por que huyes de mi?- Pregunto Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi-Senpai!, no es que este huyendo….

-Entonces…… ¿ya no te gusto?

-No es eso, es solo que…. Tengo miedo…..tus eres……

-Con que lo has descubierto…..-Kakashi se miraba algo sorprendido- no quería que te enteraras de esa manera, pero no tengas miedo yo no soy malo.

-¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-¿Acaso te he hecho daño? todo estará bien, vamos regresemos a Konoha, tus heridas aun no sanan.

Pero en ese instante se escucharon como unos kunais eran lanzados de un lugar cercano

-arg…

-¡¡Yamato!! ¿Que tienes?

-Kakahi…Senp….

-¡Yamato!..... ¿Kunais?.... es verdad cuando estoy cerca de Yamato mi concentración esta en un 10% y no pude predecir ese movimiento, mierda…. Esto será un problema

Ahora entiendo por que esta desconcentrado siempre que tnemos una misión, poco después del cielo salieron mas kunais, Kakashi no pudo bloquearlos todos.

Aunque sentia como mi sangre estaba fluyendo aun estaba conciente para escuchar lo que decía.

-Mierda……Yamato esta perdiendo mucha sangre….. Maldita sea salgan de donde quieran que estén cobardes

Una risa de triunfo se escucho cerca de ahí-parece que no eres un Ninja tan grandioso después de todo he Kakashi del sharingan.

-Cállate estupido, al fin muestras tu cara, ahora veras ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu: ninken!, si yo no estoy concentrado, mis perros de caza Ninja lo estarán.

-¿Qué?

Al poco tiempo los perros Ninja de Kakashi capturaron a ese hombre y a sus dos acompañantes.

-Con que son 3 ¿por que querían matar a Yamato?

-……..

-No quieren hablar he?, entonces les callare esa boca para siempre….

Mire como Kakashi se bajaba su mascara y unos colmillos afilados salían se su boca

-Pero que demonios…….

Al poco tiempo se escucho un grito devastador por parte de los 3 atacantes, Kakashi los había matado absorbiendo toda su sangre, el era un vampiro no cabe duda de eso.

Después no pude aguantar más y me desmaye.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en una cama, en una casa extraña, ¿mis heridas habían sanado?, no me dolía nada, me sentía muy bien, mire a mi alrededor, vi unas fotografías que estaban cercas de la cama, sin ninguna duda era la casa de Kakashi-San

-Lo siento Yamato, no tuve otra opción

-¿De que hablas?

-Cuando estábamos en aquel lugar tú estabas inconciente….

**************Flashback**********************

-Mierda su pulso es cada vez mas débil, no, no permitiré que mueras, y creo que no tengo otra opción, no quería hacer esto pero tendré que convertirte en uno de los míos

**************End Flashback**********************

-Te mordí en el cuello, tu sangre era tan deliciosa que pensé que no podría detenerme en el momento justo, pero mi amor por ti era más fuerte así que, pude hacerlo, luego mordí mi labio, haciendo salir mi propia sangre, y antes de que sanara, te di un beso haciéndote beber mi propia sangre. Luego de unos instantes tu cuerpo empezó a cambiar, tus heridas sanaron, y seguiste inconciente, pero como tu aroma ya no me afectaba, eso quería decir que ya eras uno de los míos, me sentí feliz en ese momento, aunque no sabría como ibas a reaccionar, tenia miedo al respecto…

-¿Qué hiciste que? ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Tranquilo Yamato, de la otra manera ya estarías muerto…

-Pues hubiese preferido morir que convertirme en esto, ¡¡¡Te odio!!!

Dicho eso me fui de ahí, pero era cierto ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora miraba a las personas a mi alrededor de otra manera cada una de las personas tenia un olor característico, y otra cosa que me preocupaba es que tenia hambre, debía de alejarme de ahí lo mas rápido que pudiera si no, iba ha hacer algo que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida. Sentía como esos colmillos filosos empezaban a salir de mi boca, al oler algo de sangre de un ninja que se había cortado con una shuriken, no pude soportarlo, fui inmediatamente ahí, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Kakashi me detuvo, el niño se fue corriendo.

-Yamato!! Tranquilízate, bebe de mi sangre para que te satisfagas un poco, y vuelvas en si

No tuve otra opción mas que hacer lo que me decía, le mordí el cuello, y empecé a beber algo de su sangre, era sumamente placentero beber su sangre, era tan deliciosa.

Cuando termine, seguí abrazándolo, y le susurré al oído

-Lo siento

Y con unas palmadas en la espalda el me respondió

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a controlarlo

Me sentía muy mal, estuve apunto de acabar con la vida de una persona inocente, tenia que controlarlo, como lo hacia Kakashi-San, aunque aun no se si estar feliz o estar triste…….

-Pero quiero que respondas todas mis preguntas primero

-Esta bien, entonces vamos a casa.

Después de todo al fin sabre el origen que oculta detras de esa mascara…………

Continuara……………………………….

* * *

Bien hemos llegado al final de este impactante cap no es asi? xDDDD, bueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y pues los que tengan vacaciones pues felicies fiestas, y pues espero sus reviews =), que la pasen bien y hasta la proxima actualizacion XD

PS: me demorare yo creo que el mismo tiempo, ya que otra vez vienen los maditos examenes grrrr xDDD

Saludos


	9. La verdad

Bueno pues en estas minivacaciones que tuve de 4 dias xDDD aunque no las senti xDDD mugre tarea que me dejaron xDDD, pero bueno aproveche para escribir otro capi xDD. espero que les guste y muchas gracias por sus comentarios =)

* * *

**Capitulo IX: La Verdad**

Después de alimentarme un poco de la sangre de Kakashi, me pude controlar, ya no sentía la necesidad de ir tras la primera persona que se me pusiera enfrente con tal de poder saciar mi sed. Pero ahora sabre el origen de todos estos cambios que he estado sufriendo……

Ahora me encontraba nuevamente en la casa de Kakashi, al verlo note que estaba destrozado, se veía muy triste, jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

-Kakashi-san, aun no te puedo perdonar por lo que hiciste, pero verte de esa manera hace que mi corazón se parta, se que en parte es mi culpa pero jamás te di autorización para hacer esto…

-Lo se, creo que te traje a un mundo al que no merecías estar, pero sabes aun no esta completo el proceso de transformación, lleva aproximadamente un 60%, y mientras no se complete podemos detener el proceso

Al escuchar eso, sentí como una ligera alegría empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo

-Eso quiere decir que podré…….

-No, solo detendrá el proceso, no quiere decir que vuelvas a ser un humano, no serás un vampiro completo pero tendrás las necesidades que tiene un vampiro pero no tan rigurosas como yo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno veras, como no serás un vampiro completo, estoy seguro que podrás controlarlo muy fácilmente, y aparte de la sangre podrás comer otras cosas aunque no te sabrán igual, no serás inmortal pero tus habilidades ninjas mejoraran bastante y serás más rápido que antes, incluso ahora creo que puedes controlar ya bien tu chakra, además tus sentidos se agudizarán mas sobretodo el olfato, tus heridas sanaran pero en un proceso mas lento que el mío.

-entiendo, ¿Y como vamos a detener el proceso?

-Pues eso déjamelo a mi, te pondré un sello en el lugar donde te mordí, de ese modo lo detendré aunque perderé mucho chakra y luego necesitare descansar.

-Bien

Kakashi saco un pergamino, froto sangre sobre el y luego empezó a hacer una especie de conjuro, luego puso su mano sobre mi cuello el lugar donde me había mordido.

-Por cierto dolerá un poco

-Y ahora me lo dices

Sentí como si la piel se me estuviera quemando, era una sensación espantosa

-Ya casi término, aguanta un poco más

-Eso hago

El dolor seguía, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a explotar algo

-Listo, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Después se sentó a mi lado

-Sin contar el dolor punzante que siento en mi cuello, todo esta bien, pero dime ¿como sabes todo esto?

-Es que eso yo ya lo viví

-¿eh?, pero como es posible, pensé que eras un vampiro puro

-Pues no, en algún tiempo también fui humano, te contare como paso

En aquel tiempo yo era un niño, tenia alrededor de 6 o 7 años, aunque para ese tiempo, yo empezaba a destacar de los demás niños de mi edad, y mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de eso, yo lo admiraba mucho era lo máximo para mi, todo iba muy bien hasta que una noche….

-Kakashi, ya esta listo el baño

-gracias mama

-padre, gracias por el entrenamiento de hoy

-ve a bañarte hijo

-ok

Fui a bañarme como mi padre me lo había indicado, no cabía duda que sus entrenamientos eran muy severos, acababa muy sudado y cansado.

Después del baño mi madre ya tenia la cena lista, era una comida muy buena, mi madre siempre hacia unos platillos muy esquicitos.

Ese mismo día cuanto me encontraba durmiendo un sonido extraño me despertó, gire a mi alrededor pero no veía nada, todo estaba muy oscuro, así que trate de encender la luz, pero antes de llegar al interruptor alguien me atrapo por detrás y me tapo mi boca con una de sus manos, para que no hiciera algún escándalo, después sentí como ese sujeto me mordía el cuello, y sentía como mi sangre era absorbida, me sentía cada vez mas débil. Mi padre era un genio, de inmediato noto que algo andaba mal conmigo al percibir que mi chakra estaba disminuyendo, así que de inmediato se dirigió a mi habitación, pero cuando entro el sujeto me estaba dando de beber su sangre, mi padre en un acto desesperado lanzo unos kunais, el sujeto los recibió, y seguía como si nada, entonces mi padre ideo otra táctica diferente, saco su daga, le incrusto algo de su chakra blanco haciendo mención a su apodo "El colmillo blanco de konoha", y se lanzo hacia el, pero el sujeto desapareció antes de que mi padre lo alcanzara a tocar, yo quede en el piso, mareado, con un dolor en el cuello, y mi cuerpo se sentía caliente.

-Kakashi!!! – Mi padre había corrido hacia mi – tienes mucha fiebre – me recostó en mi cama

Pero el sin dudarlo sabia de que se trataba, todo lo que me estaba pasando, así que no perdió tiempo, el me hizo un sello en la zona donde me mordieron como te lo hice a ti Yamato.

Al día siguiente desperté, todo se sentía muy bien, recuerdo que ese día mi padre se quedo en mi habitación todo el tiempo y lo primero que me pregunto fue

-Kakashi, ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

Y yo le respondí

-Muy bien papa, todo gracias a ti

Mi padre se sintió muy feliz al escuchar eso. Los días pasaron y yo seguí con mi vida normal, no me había afectado nada lo de aquella noche.

Pero un año mas tarde, mi padre fallo una misión por salvar a sus camaradas, todos lo consideraron escoria, todo eso le afecto gravemente, se empezó a descuidar en el entrenamiento, ya no hacia bien las cosas.

Y un día cuando llegue de la academia a mi casa, encontré a mi padre muerto en medio de la sala, se había suicidado con su propia daga que un día uso para salvarme

-¿Por que lo hiciste padre?, yo te admiraba tanto……

Note que cercas de ahí había una nota que decía:

"_Lo siento mucho, Kakashi, por favor perdóname"_

Arrugue esa nota con mi puño no lo podía soportar, después de eso me jure que no seria como el, obedecería las reglas, tan y como estaban escritas.

Pasaron varios años, pero con cada año que pasaba, cada vez mas la comida no me sabia igual, me estaba empezando a dejar de gustar, no sabia el motivo por el cual, además siempre que miraba sangre, u olía sangre unos colmillos me empezaban a salir de mi boca, para no alarmar a la gente decidí cubrirme el rostro así nadie notaria esos cambios, aunque mis habilidades ninjas eran sorprendentes, pude desarrollar mi propia técnica aunque estaba incompleta, pero sabia que algún día la perfeccionaría.

Poco después me convertí en un jounin, y un uchiha me cambio para siempre, Obito Uchiha recuerdo claramente sus palabras:

"_Yo solo se que el colmillo blanco fue un gran héroe, si es cierto que en el mundo Ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo son peor que la escoria"_

El me hizo creer en el trabajo en equipo, y no dejar a tus amigos atrás, el me dio su sharingan como regalo por haberme convertido en jounin, después de que fue aplastado por unas rocas, su perdida fue muy dolorosa para mi, le jure que protegería a Rin.

Unos años mas tarde cuando entre al escuadrón ANBU todo cambio, el sello que mi padre me había puesto desapareció completamente, después pude entender el por que mi padre me lo había puesto, y era para que la mi transformación en vampiro nunca se llevara a cabo, pero ese sello fue perdiendo su efecto después de que mi padre muriera, e igual como aquella noche me sentía con mucha fiebre. Ese día Rin me cuido, pero mi transformación en vampiro estaba casi completa, sentía cada latido de mi corazón, Rin se miraba muy preocupada por mi, quise intentar decirle que se fuera pero por algún motivo no podía.

Cuando mi transformación estuvo completa, mi conciencia se fue, una vez que regreso me encontraba mordiendo a Rin, al mirar su rostro estaba lleno de miedo y sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, e iba perdiendo su color, pero no quería perderla por la promesa que le hice a Obito así que decidí transformarla.

Después ella me odio con toda su alma, pero siendo una Ninja medico tan experimentada, desarrollo una especie de veneno para vampiros y se suicido, destruyo cada uno de sus experimentos y la formula para que nadie tratara de usarlo en mi contra, después de todo no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Obito.

Luego, entrene arduamente para poder controlar mi lado salvaje y me limite a beber sangre de animales y de la gente que tenía que matar en las misiones, no quería lastimar a nadie inocente.

Luego apareciste tú, ese fue otro problema que tuve

-¿otro problema?

-Si, debido a tu esencia, todo mi cuerpo se descontrolaba, y no me podía concentrar en ninguna cosa, es por eso que siempre que estaba a tu lado no podía hacer nada bien, trate de hacer muchas cosas para alejarte de mí, así que primero te espíe por unos días

-Eso quiere decir que cuando sentía que alguien me observaba, ¿eras tú?

-Así es, después con mi sharingan te dormí varias veces, la primera vez fue en nuestra primera misión, andaba débil y mareado por tu esencia así que necesitaba comer algo, la segunda vez fue cuando tu me espiabas, y la tercera fue antes de que me descubrieras que era un vampiro.

-Entonces esos sueños que tenia, en realidad eras tú diciéndome esas palabras…

-si, solo espero que no sigas el camino de Rin, no soportaría perderte

Estaba muy sorprendido por todo lo que había escuchado, ahora se el por que de sus múltiples personalidades, nunca pensé que Kakashi hubiera sufrido tanto y pasado por tantas cosas.

-Aprenderé a controlar esto – le respondí con una sonrisa

Kakashi me devolvió la sonrisa, luego se bajo la mascara y me beso calidamente……

Continuara……………………………..

* * *

Bueno, espero que no me maten por dejarlo asi jajajaja, ya en el siguiente capi les compensare jojojojojojojojo XDDDD, espero que los que aun tengas vacas las disfruten, yo los vere hasta el 18 o 19 ya en ese tiempo yo estare de vacas XDDD, saludos


	10. Vida Nueva

Hello a todos xD, despues de un ratillo sin actualizar pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia que ando construyendo XD, me da gusto que sigan conmigo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y pues os recomiendo que traigan sus bolsitas de sangre para una posible transfucion xDDDDD, Shizenai ponte anestecia xDDDDD

Bueno pues aqui les dejo el capi, que lo disfruten y pues cuidado al leer XD

* * *

**Capitulo X: Nueva Vida**

Mientras Kakashi me besaba, mi mente estaba invadida de muchos pensamientos, tenía que aprender a controlar este lado nuevo que acaba de nacer en mí, además de que tenía que ser muy precavido, para que nadie se enterara, tenia mucho que hacer.

Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí que Kakashi estaba tocando una parte prohibida de mi cuerpo….

-¿Kakashi-San, que estas haciendo?

-Alegrándote el día

¿Como demonios podía hacer eso, en un momento como este? ¿Estaba loco o que?

-Por favor no sigas, no estoy listo

Pero parece que le hable a un perro, hizo caso omiso de lo que le dije, me estaba empezando a molestar

-Detente

Pero Kakashi seguía tocándome, me estaba excitando, tenía que detener esto, antes de que pierda el control de mi mismo.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE DETENGAS!, el hecho de que quiera controlar mi lado vampiresco, no quiere decir que te haya perdonado, métete bien eso en la cabeza por favor

-Lo siento

Era la primera vez que alguien me hacia enojar tanto, sentía tanto coraje, claramente se podía sentir el crujido que despedían mis puños, tenia ganas de golpearlo, pero no podía, mi corazón no me lo permitía

Mire de reojo a Kakashi, su expresión facial había cambiado, claramente se podía notar que sentía dolor.

También fue la primera vez que vi a Kakashi-San derramar una lágrima, no tenía la intención de herirlo, pero estaba tan cabreado, así que para no causar más problemas me fui rápidamente de ahí.

-Me largo de aquí

Necesitaba estar solo, y descansar un poco, el sello que me había puesto Kakashi-San me había provocado algo de fatiga.

El sello…. Creo que no le agradecí por lo que hizo, soy un bastardo egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo, mañana se lo diré….

Al llegar a casa, me fui directo a la cama, necesitaba meditar en todo lo que había sucedido, ya que a partir de ahora mi vida ya no será igual, era como si hubiese nacido otra vez, necesitaba aceptarlo, ya no soy un humano….

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido. Al día siguiente, desperté lleno de energía, y lo peor de todo, sentía hambre….

Me daba miedo no quería actuar como el día anterior, no quería herir a alguien inocente, pero según Kakashi-San podía comer cualquier cosa ¿cierto?, entonces me decidí a prepararme el típico desayuno que realizaba todos los días, dos huevos fritos con un pan tostado y un baso de leche, si un desayuno perfecto para empezar el día.

Y la pregunta del millón ¿Podré comerlo sin vomitar?, empecé a comer un poco, y tal y como dijo Kakashi, la comida ya no me sabia igual, ya no tenia sabor, me sabia a nada, cada bocado que introducía en mi boca, hacia que mi cara hiciera gestos de repulsión, en ese momento me empezaba a imaginar el sabor de la sangre, eso no era bueno, iba a acabar atacando a alguien en cualquier momento, decidí seguir comiendo aunque no me gustara, al menos me quitaría el deseo de comer por un rato.

Después de desayunar, tenia que ir a buscar a Kakashi, tenia que disculparme, además tenia que preguntarle como rayos iba a controlar mi lado vampiro, ayer se me olvido preguntarle, una vez terminado mi desayuno con un amargo sabor de boca, me puse en marcha.

En la aldea todo se miraba normal, la gente no se veía apetitosa eso me alegraba, mi instinto animal estaba dormido.

De pronto vi una escena que me desagrado bastante, ¿será un efecto secundario de la transformación incompleta?, Kakashi decía que mis sentidos se iban a agudizar, ¿seria lo mismo con mis sentimientos?, no tengo idea, pero este enfado que sentía no era el mismo de ayer, era otro tipo de enojo, eso me provocaba al ver a ese inepto chunnin tan cercas de mi Kakashi.

Kakashi se encontraba durmiendo en una banca, y ese Iruka estaba observándolo y de pronto le toco su cabello, ¿que derecho tiene ha hacer eso?, yo soy el único que puede, me volví a cabrear y me dirigí directo hacia aquel lugar, no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho solo dije lo que en ese momento sentía

-¡Quita tus manos de mi Kakashi, el es mío! –Parece que cundo le grite a Iruka, Kakashi se despertó, y tenia una cara de asombro, igual que yo no sabia lo que decía, senti que mi cara se calentada, eso solo podía significar que estaba roja, pero seguí firme en lo que había dicho – ¿Entiendes?

-Este….

Kakashi me abrazo repentinamente, confirmando lo que había dicho

-Así es yo le pertenezco, lamento si alguna cosa que haya hecho se haya malinterpretado – Dicho eso Iruka se fue de ahí sin decir nada….

Después de eso tenia que disculparme con el, cueste lo que cueste…

-Kakashi-San, lo lamento mucho, ayer estaba muy alterado, por eso me comporte de esa manera, no quería herirte, tu sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mi así que…. – Kakashi puso un dedo sobre mi boca, insinuando que no siguiera

-Lo se, solo que imaginar que te distanciarías de mi, hizo que me pusiera muy mal, pero ahora compruebo lo contrario

-Pero aun me siento culpable, ¿como puedo compensarte? – Al decir eso cabe mi propia tumba, Kakashi me miro con unos ojos traviesos, aunque más o menos me daba una idea de que era lo que quería hacer.

Di un gran suspiro, no tenía otra opción….

-Oh, esta bien, vamos a tu casa entonces…

-Te aseguro que lo disfrutaras

Kakashi se miraba muy feliz, eso me alegraba, aunque no sabia que era lo que me esperaba, me daba miedo al respecto.

Una vez estando en su casa….

-Yamato, ponte cómodo, este día serás mío

Una risa malévola salio de su boca, me espante un poco, ¿Qué estaría tramando?, cabe aclarar que nunca he tenido relaciones con un hombre, estoy algo nervioso, por lo que mi cuerpo involuntariamente empezó a temblar, maldito cuerpo traicionero….

-Tranquilo Yamato

Después de decirme eso, se quito su mascara y me beso, su beso hizo que me tranquilizara mas, en parte, ya que había algo nuevo en ese beso, me había introducido su lengua y jugueteaba con la mía, estaba experimentando otra sensación placentera, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo es tan débil?, solo con ese beso ya me he excitado.....

Mientras me besaba me empezaba a despojar de mis prendas, en ese momento recordé, que también tenia que hacerlo, no iba a pasar lo de la última vez, así que hice lo mismo.

Al final los dos solo quedamos con nuestros boxers, y era verdad en su cuerpo no se miraba ni un solo rasguño de alguna pelea, estaba totalmente limpio, me dio mucha risa ver el boxer de Kakashi, tenia unos conejitos dibujados por todos lados…

-No sabía que tenías ese lado tan dulce Kakashi-San – dirigiéndome a sus boxers

-Este…. Eran los que me quedaban limpios casi no los uso

Clamadamente se veía que estaba mintiendo

-Kakashi-San no sabes mentir

-¿he?, pero es en serio

-Si, si lo que digas

Kakashi se medio enfureció y me tumbo en la cama

-Ahora recibirás tu castigo

-¿Qué?

Kakashi hizo unos sellos con sus manos y pronuncio algo que no alcance a escuchar bien, y luego agarro mis manos y las puso detrás de mi cabeza casi tocaban la cabecera de la misma cama, no entendía nada….

-Bien, intenta mover tus manos

Hice lo que me pidió, y no podía moverlas, parecía que estaban atadas a algo

-¿Qué es esto, por que no puedo?

-Es un justu, donde cree unos hilos de chackra el cual están atados a tus manos y no podrás soltarte hasta que termine el justu

-¡¿Qué?!

Sin poder mover mis manos, me encontraba totalmente indefenso, que mas da ya estoy aquí, volví a dar un gran suspiro…

Kakashi tenia una expresión divertida en su rostro, luego me volvió a dar otro beso, después empezó a acariciar mis orejas y con su lengua las saboreo un poco y luego las mordisqueo.

Con sus labios fue recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a los pezones, los empezó a lamer, era tan placentero que no pude evitar gemir, mientras lo hacia, una de sus manos se dirigió a la entrepierna y empezó a tocar aquel bulto que todo hombre esta orgulloso de tener, sin duda alguna Kakashi sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo, me quito los boxers, y en ese momento se me ocurrió una pregunta ¿Cómo demonios aprendió ha hacer esto? Mejor no quiero saberlo, cerré mis ojos mientras Kakashi lamina uno de mis pezones y frotaba suavemente mi endurecido pene, mientras mi cuerpo se empezaba a retorcer por todas esas sensaciones que se producían en ese momento, luego Kakashi cambio de táctica, masturbo un poco mi miembro luego lo empezó a lamer lentamente, hasta introducirlo en su boca y chuparlo, la sensación era única, mi cuerpo se retorcía y no podía dejar de salir esos sonidos involuntarios de mi boca, Kakashi empezó ha hacerlo un poco mas rápido, trate de aguantar pero al final no pude…

-oh, Kakashi-Sen…..pai… Ka…ka…shi…., creo que me vengo, no aguantare mucho

Pero Kakashi seguía haciéndolo y cada vez mas rápido, y el no apartaba su boca me iba a venir dentro de su boca, al final no pude soportarlo era demasiado placer para mi, así que me vine y el se lo trago todo, no esperaba eso….

-¿Por qué te lo has….

-¿Quería saber como sabias Yamato, y sabes muy rico, creo que aparte de la sangre esta es la cosa mas deliciosa que he probado

-¿Qué?

Ese comentario no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo, por que si le gustaba eso, cuando tenga hambre el…… ¡¡rayos!!

-Relájate Yamato aun no termino

-¿Ah no?

-Al parecer, es tu primera vez con un hombre, así que tendré que prepararte

-¿he?, a que te refieres con prepararme

-je, ya lo veras

Esa expresión traviesa de Kakashi no me gustaba para nada, froto una especie de crema en sus manos y…

-Tu vas ha….

En efecto, introdujo dos dedos en aquel orificio, dolía mucho, los metía y los sacaba, hizo eso por un rato…

Aunque aun me seguía doliendo, poco a poco mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a eso, pronto me volví a excitar, y aunque en ese momento no quería admitirlo, quería más….

-Parece que ya estas listo

Kakashi se quito sus boxers, el estaba tan excitado como yo, y al fin lo pude ver completamente desnudo, luego me penetro poco a poco, para que no me doliera tanto, una vez dentro me empezó a envestir, y esos sonidos involuntarios seguían saliendo, era inevitable, con toda esa fuerza con la que Kakashi me empujaba creo que ninguno podría aguantar, definitivamente esto era algo realmente nuevo, pero muy placentero y vergonzoso no quería que Kakashi mirara mi rostro, pero con mis manos atadas con aquel jutsu era imposible taparme la cara, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos había cambiado, cada uno estaba sudoroso, además que mi respiración se estaba acelerando con cada envestida que recibía

-Kakashi creo que me vendré de nuevo

-Aguanta un poco mas, ya estoy por terminar

Trate de aguantar un poco mas, pero para mi era casi imposible hacer eso, así que no tuve mas remedio y me corrí, descargando todo ese placer que Kakashi me dio, unos segundos mas tarde el se corrió dentro de mi.

Exhausto Kakashi callo en mi pecho, después de eso pude volver a mover las manos, lo abrace tiernamente mientras se quedaba dormido….

Continuara……….

* * *

Bueno espero que no se hayan traumado, o se hayan quedado sin sangre xDDD, pues espero que les haya gustado y pues nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion, espero sus reviews

Saludos XD


	11. Recuperacion

Hola a todos, lamento no haber actualizado en un buen rato jajaja pero por una cosa u otra no habia tenido chance, pero pues ahora me di un tiempo y aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta serie que estoy desarrollando XDDD, espero que les guste y pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior =), te vuelvo a recordar Shizenai ponte anestecia para el principio jajajajaja xDD.

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo XI: Recuperación**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kakashi me hizo el amor, pero cuando desperté el ya no estaba, le llame una o dos veces pero nadie contesto, me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Supongo que el utilizar chakra y hacer todo ese ejercicio le causo algo de fatiga y ahora andaba hambriento, por lo tanto deduje que fue a cazar.

También mi estomago empezaba a rugir un poco, no era muy alarmante pero debía de calmar ese apetito que estaba por venir, estando en la casa de Kakashi, me dispuse a buscar algo que pudiera preparar, pero parecía que Kakashi no había utilizado la lacena ni su refrigerador en años, estaban cubiertos de polvo y una que otra telaraña se podía apreciar, definitivamente no iba a encontrar absolutamente nada para hacer de comer.

Pero antes de irme me di una ducha en su baño, creo que aparte de su recamara, el baño era la cosa mas limpia que tenia, abrí la regadera, el agua que caía de ella empezaba a remojar mi cuerpo lentamente, pero de pronto una voz me interrumpio….

-¿Bañándote si mi he?

-¿Kakashi-San como entraste?

-Se te olvida que esta es mi casa

-Es verdad

-Bueno te tallare la espalda

-No es necesario Kakashi-San

-Pero que dices, quiero hacerlo

-Pero…

-Shhh

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba detrás de mí tallándome la espalda, que mas da, supongo que es algo normal entre amantes hacer este tipo de cosas.

Aunque Kakashi también quería tallarme en la entrepierna

-Kakashi-San esa parte ya la talle

-¿Seguro?, yo digo que necesita mas

-No, yo la talle muy bien

-No te creo, pronto te volverás a ensuciar

-¿he?

Después supe a lo que se refería, Kakashi no solo estaba tallándome si no también me estaba masturbando, ya que poco a poco mi pene se fue endureciendo y creciendo.

Y poco después me volví a ensuciar.

-¿Lo ves?

-Eso fue tramposo de tu parte Kakashi

-No, por tu culpa, yo también me he excitado, ¿quieres probar?

Creo que en ese momento no tenia opción, además de que se veía muy apetecible, o ¿seria efecto del hambre que empezaba a sentir?

-Esta bien, pero es la primera vez que lo hago, no te quejes si no lo hago bien

-Ok

Empecé a frotar su pene lentamente, y en mi mente recordaba lo que el me había hecho, así que intente ponerlo en practica, luego lo empecé a lamer poco a poco, luego lo introduje en mi boca, juguetee con mi lengua, luego lo succionaba, pero en Kakashi no había ninguna reacción, ¿Qué pasaba?, o estaba actuando muy bien o yo lo estaba haciendo mal, intente hacer mas cosas, hasta que por fin Kakashi empezaba a gemir un poco, eso me puso muy feliz, seguí haciéndole el sexo oral hasta que se vino, con la diferencia de que yo no me trague nada.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Yamato para ser tu primera vez

-gracias – le dije avergonzado

Después terminamos de ducharnos, y disponíamos a vestirnos

-Yamato vístete rápido que tenemos que terminar tu entrenamiento e ir con la quinta, aunque creo que ya manejas muy bien tu chakra, pero quiero comprobarlo.

-Pero antes necesito ir a comer

-De eso no te preocupes ya te traje la comida

-¿Enserio?

-si

Kakashi saco un conejo, de una de sus maletas, aun estaba con vida.

-¿Enserio quieres que coma eso?

-No, quiero que bebas su sangre, de vez en cuando tienes que abastecerte de sangre si no te vas a deshidratar, y luego no podrás moverte.

-Y hasta ahora me lo mencionas

-Vamos toma

Tome el conejo, no se si podría hacerlo, el conejo estaba asustado, tenia ganas de irse, que debería hacer

-Vamos solo hazlo no lo pienses

-Pero….

-HAZLO

-Esta bien

Cerré mis ojos y luego cable mis colmillos en el animal y empecé a beber su sangre, sentía como el conejo quería irse, se movía bruscamente, pero poco después se iba moviendo más lento hasta que dejo de moverse.

Me sentía una basura, que derecho tenia yo de hacer eso, el pobre animal no tenia la culpa

-Maldición

-Se que es duro al principio, pero poco a poco te vas ir acostumbrando

Después de eso me abrazo por la espalda

-Vamos al entrenamiento Kakashi-Senpai

-Bien

Íbamos camino al campo de entrenamiento, pero todo esto de ser un medio vampiro es casi como una condena, alimentarse de vidas ajenas para poder seguir con tu vida, por que me tenia que pasar esto, al poco tiempo ya nos encontrábamos en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Bien Yamato volveremos a luchar, si logras golpearme aunque sea una sola vez con alguna de tus técnicas daremos por concluido este entrenamiento.

-Bien

-¿Listo?........ Ya

En ese instante Kakashi desapareció de mi vista, pero analizando las peleas donde yo lo acompañaba y las veces que luche con el, pude deducir que el no se encontraba en ningún lado mas que bajo de la tierra.

Así que cautelosamente hice mi técnica de Mokuton para poderlo atrapar bajo la tierra antes de que el saliera y me golpeara.

Mi plan fue totalmente un éxito o al menos eso pensaba.

-Ya veo los resultados por ser medio vampiro, si que mis técnicas mejoraron un montón- Le decía a Kakashi mientras lo tenia sujetado con mi Mokuton – Entonces Kakashi-San ¿Se ha terminado el entrenamiento?

-Te emocionas demasiado pronto Yamato – lo decía divertido

-¿Pero te he atrapado no es así?

-¿Seguro?, aun eres demasiado lento Yamato, sigue intentándolo

Después de decir eso, Kakashi desapareció dejando nubes de polvo a su alrededor

-Un Kagebunshin, debí de imaginarlo

Debo de ser más cuidadoso para la próxima vez, pero si ese era un Kagebunshin, entonces ¿donde esta el verdadero?

De pronto sentí que una enorme chakra venia hacia a mi, y en efecto era Kakashi con su Raikiri, parece que el iba muy enserio, ¿Qué no le importaba que yo fuera su amante y que muriera?

Decidí cubrirme rápidamente

-Mokuton, Mokujou Heki!!!!

Afortunadamente me pude cubrir a tiempo y Kakashi solo traspaso un poco de mi madera, pero antes de que se volviera a escapar, lo detuve con mi Mokuton, esta vez me cerciore de que fuera el verdadero.

-Kakashi-San estoy completamente seguro de que eres el verdadero, ahora si te atrape

Kakashi me sonrío

-En efecto, muy buen trabajo Yamato, tu entrenamiento esta completo, a partir de mañana tendrás un entrenamiento diferente para controlar tu lado vampiresco, pero por ahora debemos presentarnos con la quinta para hacerle saber que ya estas bien.

-Me parece bien

-Ya puedes soltarme Yamato

-…………….

-¿Yamato?

-¿Crees que te dejare ir así nomás? Casi me matas en el entrenamiento, sabiendo que soy tu amante, y en ese momento sentí que no lo era, ¿Así tratas a la persona que mas te gusta?

-¿Creíste que realimente te iba a lastimar?, si no actuaba muy convincente, creo que no hubiera sacado todo tu potencial, pero yo nunca te hubiera lastimado.

-…………

-¿No me crees verdad?, hazme lo que quieras, aceptare cualquier castigo tuyo

-Lo que sea ¿he?

Estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que le iba a decir, pero era algo que quería cumplir, creo que muchas veces lo soñé, aunque creo que es algo infantil y en personas a nuestra edad se miraría raro, pero tenia que cumplirlo era una de mis tantas fantasías.

-Kakashi….

-¿Si?

-Quiero pedirte que……me cargues en tu espalda

Al decir eso Kakashi puso una cara de asombro, y luego empezó a reír

-Pensé que me ibas a pedir otra cosa, pero si solo es eso con gusto lo hare

-¿Otra cosa?

-No tiene importancia, bueno te cargare hasta llegar a los aposentos de la quinta, si alguien pregunta diré que te lastimaste un tobillo, bueno entonces suéltame.

-OH lo siento

De inmediato lo solté, yo tenia una gran felicidad, casi estoy seguro que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kakashi se puso en posición para poderme montarme sobre el, sin dudarlo rápidamente me subí, espero no estar tan pesado, pero el es muy fuerte supongo que aguantara.

-Como pesas Yamato – Lo decía en un tono divertido

-Cállate

Kakashi me llevaba en su espalda y yo lo abrazaba fuertemente, podía presenciar claramente su olor, era un olor tan peculiar que ahora podría detectarlo a varios kilómetros, y después comprendí, por que Kakashi me podía detectar, y también el por que yo era su debilidad.

Entendí que aquellos días fueron muy difíciles para el, en ese momento lo abracé un poco mas.

-Parece que tu humor a cambiado bastante, te noto muy feliz- decía Kakashi mientras íbamos rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage, yo solo le sonreí.

Mientras avanzábamos note como la gente empezaba a murmurar entre ellas, me molestaba un poco pero no le di importancia.

No quería que mi paseo en la espalda de Kakashi terminara, pero parece que todo lo que inicia tiene un fin.

-Hemos llegado Yamato hora de bajarse

No muy conforme tuve que hacerlo

-Gracias Kakashi-San, me divertí mucho

Kakashi me acaricio mi cabeza con una de sus manos, después entramos al despacho de la Hokage, aunque yo tenía un mal presentimiento….

-Los he estado esperando caballeros

La situación no se miraba bien, la Hokage estaba muy seria, y detrás de ella se encontraba el concejo de Konoha y a un lado Danzou y Sai.

Desde que conocí a Sai jamás me simpatizo, sabia que algo traía entre manos.

Kakashi tenía una expresión diferente en su rostro, el no se miraba muy comodo que digamos.

-Kakashi ya se lo que eres……………

Continuara……………………………..

* * *

Pues espero que no me maten por dejarle asi ajajajaja, pues yo creo que los vere hasta julio, ya que este desocupada de la uni.

Y espero sus reviews para ver que les parecio el capi XD

nos veremos hasta la proxima

PS: Weeeeee los que leen en manga de naruto sabran que paso algo grandioso XDDD y por eso estoy feliz XDDDDDD

Saludos


	12. La Trampa

Holaaaa a todos los que leen esta historia XD, lamento la demora pero la musa se habia ido XDDD, hacer tanto examen final afecta un poco XDDD, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso, disfruten el capitulo XD

* * *

**Capitulo XII: La Trampa**

-Kakashi ya se que no eres un humano, pero nunca pensé que llegarías a tal extremo

-¿A que se refiere?

-No te hagas el tonto Kakashi, asesinaste a dos aldeanos que se dirigían a otra aldea

-¡¿Qué?!

Lo sabia la situación no estaba bien, pero no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Kakashi-San no es de ese tipo, el mismo me lo esta enseñando.

-Debe de haber algún error, Kakashi-San jamás haría eso

-¡Yamato!

-No hay error yo mismo lo vi, esta mañana – Decía Sai

Francamente no se si Sai esta mintiendo, pero estoy seguro que Kakashi no lo haría

-Esa persona que mencionas no fui yo, fue Hydeo, el fue el que me convirtió en esto, si es cierto esta mañana salí, y cuando hadaba buscando comida, una fragancia me llego, y sin duda era la de el, aunque solo por unos instantes, después desapareció, el es un excelente Ninja, pudo convertirse en mi para incriminarme.

-¿Crees que tu cuentito nos va a convencer? – Decía Danzo muy fríamente

-Pero esa es la verdad

-Buscabas comida, acaso asesinaste a mas personas

-¡Claro que no!, lo que buscaba eran animales, eso solamente

-Tsunade, no necesitamos este tipo de personas en nuestra aldea, es una amenaza, cualquier día podría cambiar de parecer, y matar a todos los aldeanos.

Todo lo que escuchaba me hizo enfurecer, sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia Danzo, y lo sujeté fuertemente de la ropa que traía.

-Maldito como te atreves a decir esas cosas de Kakashi, no te lo perdonare

Estuve a punto de darle un golpe en la cara, pero Kakashi me detuvo, y Sai me tenía amenazado con su espada, así que tuve que detenerme.

Y al hacer todo eso cometí un grave error, todos me miraban sorprendidos, y Kakashi tenia una expresión diferente a los demás como queriéndome decir "Idiota"

-Tú también lo eres-Decía Tsunade

Después me di cuenta a que se refería, mis colmillos habían salido a la luz, supongo que fue por que me enoje, ¡maldición!

-Al rato va a ver muchos de ellos por la aldea, y se revelaran contra nosotros, exijo que se les exile de la aldea, o mantenerlos en prisión – Decía Danzo

Estábamos en una situación delicada….

-Tsunade-Sama, créanos, nosotros jamás haríamos tal cosa, a Yamato lo convertí por que estaba a punto de morir, y el es una persona muy preciada para mi, por eso egoístamente lo convertí, pero no es totalmente un vampiro, el es mitad humano y mitad vampiro, ¿además en todos estos años acaso he matado a alguien inocente?

-Es cierto

-Tsunade, vas a dejarlos ir así como así –Decía uno de los viejos

-Yo creo en ustedes, pero tienen que demostrármelo, les doy una semana para que encuentren al tal Hydeo para que defiendan su inocencia, de lo contrario, creo que tendré que expulsarlos o encerrarlos en una celda de por vida.

-Gracias Tsunade-Sama, vámonos Yamato

-ok

Parecía que nadie estaba contento con lo que había dicho Tsunade, pero me alegro de que nos diera una oportunidad, ahora teníamos que encontrar a ese tipo, y no podíamos darnos el lujo de peder el tiempo.

Una vez afuera, Kakashi me pego con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Idiota! Ya te pusiste en evidencia, quería protegerte

-Lo siento, pero no pude soportar que te digieran todo ese tipo de cosas, además ninguna de ellas era verdad, tu mis….

De pronto Kakashi me dio un beso, y luego me acaricio mi cabello con una de sus manos.

-Esta bienYamato, fue mi error por no enseñarte a controlar tus colmillos, aunque de igual manera creo que no iba a poder, fue algo que no pude controlar, es por eso que uso una mascara, pero ahora tenemos una misión, ve a prepararte te espero en la entrada de la aldea.

-Bien

Kakashi se miraba muy animado con la misión, y quien no si eso depende nuestro futuro.

Me fui a preparar rápido para no hacer esperar a Kakashi, es raro decir eso, ya que Kakashi siempre me deja esperando….

Una vez que termine de prepararme me dispuse a ir a la entrada de Konoha, y me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Kakashi esperándome

-Es raro que llegues estés aquí antes que yo

-Esto es un asunto serio Yamato, tenemos que capturar a Hydeo, pero tenemos que planear una estrategia, el tiene esas armas que nos pueden matar, pero el no las puede tocar de lo contrario moriría, entonces a fuerzas va a tener subordinados, así que primero tenemos que encargarnos de ellos y al final quedaremos solo vampiros.

-Es un buen plan, aunque imagino que todos ellos tendrán de esas armas, tendremos que ingeniárnoslas para que no nos toque ninguna.

-Pero primero tenemos que encontrarlo no Yamato

-Es verdad, pero como se supone que lo encontraremos si no sabemos donde esta

-Sigues siendo un novato Yamato, cuando el vino por estas áreas, el dejo un rastro con su olor, seguiremos ese rastro, tu no lo notas por que no sabes como huele el, pero yo si

-Entiendo

-Sígueme Yamato

Rápidamente nos empezamos a mover, es increíble que ahora este realmente en una misión con Kakashi sin que el me ignore y este trabajando solo, además ahora puedo seguirlo fácilmente en velocidad.

Aunque note el olor de Sai, nos venia siguiendo, no me sorprendería si el sabe de nuestra relación, lo bueno que no tiene ningún sentimiento que expresar.

-Kakashi

-Lo se, déjalo seguramente quiere cerciorarse de lo que hacemos, ese maldito Danzou jamás me ha caído bien

Seguimos nuestro camino, aunque cada vez más estábamos más lejos de aldea, y Kakashi seguía avanzando.

Pero de algún modo sentía, que algo no iba bien, últimamente he tenido estas corazonadas, espero que esta vez me equivoque.

Creo que hable demasiado rápido, en ese instante había muchos olores desconocidos, rodeándonos, parecía que era una trampa, y caímos en ella sin darnos cuenta.

-Kakashi-San

-Prepárate Yamato, tendremos un gran banquete ahorita, y lo necesitaremos para la batalla con Hydeo

Entonces esto me hace pensar que caímos en la trampa a propósito

-Entonces eso quiere decir que….

-Así es

Rayos temía que me digiera eso, pero tenía razón, habíamos recorrido una gran distancia y empezábamos a sentir hambre.

Kakashi no perdió el tiempo, y capturo a un hombre y le empezó a succionar la sangre, un individuo quería atacarme por detrás, pero antes de que lo hiciera lo capture con mi Mokuton, y empecé a beberme su sangre, aunque debo admitir, la sangre humana sabe mas deliciosa que la sangre de los animales, sin pensarlo cuando termine rápidamente capture a otro y le cable mis colmillos para beberme su sangre, sabia tan buena, y cada vez mas quería mas, mientras tanto Kakashi-San uso su jutsu de invocación para que sus perros atraparan a sus victimas, fue una gran movida.

Todo parecía estar bajo control, pero en ese instante alguien arrojo una bomba de humo hacia nosotros

-¿Qué es esto?

-Rayos es un somnífero, no lo huelas Yamato

Era algo imposible para nosotros no olerlo teniendo nuestro olfato tan desarrollado, caímos inconcientes.

Cuando desperté estaba completamente solo, se habían llevado a Kakashi-San, en ese momento pensé muchas cosas, siempre pensaba lo peor.

Pensar, imaginar, todo eso mezclado era como si alguien me clavara una estaca en el corazón, era sumamente doloroso el solo hecho de pensar que lo perdería, entonces después comprendí algo y necesitaba arreglarlo.

No pensé más y seguí el rastro que Kakashi-San había dejado, tenia que darme prisa….

Continuara………….

* * *

Bueno pues ahi esta, ojala que les haya gustado, y pues espero sus comentarios al respecto, nos vemos en la proximas actualizacion =)

Saludos


	13. Removiendo Sellos

Bueno, pues aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta interesante historia xDD, Saludos a mi amiga Shizenai y a mi amiga Flor, espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora, debo advertir que al final hay algo interesante jojojojo XDDD.

Bueno en este capitulo conoceran a dos personajes, como en el fic no doy descripcion de ellos aqui se las dare:

El primero se llama **Yue** el es un chico muy guapo es alto y delgado tiene el pelo rubio y corto de ojos azules, de piel clara y tiene una habiliad muy interesante que despues descubriran xD

El segundo se llama **Ryu** es el compañero de Yue, es un poquito tonto, pero tiene un gran humor y admira mucho a Yue, y este es un poquito mas bajito que Yue y su pelo es rizado de color rojo y usa anteojos, de ojos color miel, tambien es delgado y de piel clara.

Bueno estos chicos los seguiran viendo en los proximos capitulos XD

Espero que disfruten el capitulo xD

* * *

**Capitulo XIII: Removiendo Sellos**

Iba siguiendo el rastro de Kakashi-San pero conforme iba avanzando el olor se iba haciendo mas tenue, ¿Qué significa eso?, y no solo eso, parecía que Sai se había detenido en algún lugar, ya no nos seguía, además había otros olores desconocidos que me perseguían, eran muy sigilosos y cuidadosos, lo que no entiendo es por que me dejaron, y ahora me persiguen.

Tendré que preguntárselos personalmente, así que hice un clon para que siguiera el rastro de Kakashi mientras yo me fusionaba con un árbol para esperarlos.

Pasaron alrededor de quince a veinte minutos hasta que ellos llegaron al lugar donde estaba, me sorprendí del largo alcance que tenia mi olfato.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca de mi, escuche que se quejaban parecía que no les gustaba la misión que tenían.

-Arg por que tenemos que ir por ese tipo que controla la madera, además ya estamos en un territorio peligroso, ¿Yue estas seguro que la información era cierta? ¿Si se dirigía por aquí?

-Mi información es confiable, pero yo tampoco se que es lo que quiere el amo con el.

Con esa plática confirme que estos sujetos no son los mismos que nos atacaron hace un rato, además solo me buscan a mí, pero antes de que avancen más, los atrapare con mi Mokuton.

De mis brazos salio madera en dirección hacia ellos, lo bueno que ellos no son muy rápidos, así que los pude atrapar fácilmente.

-¡Es el! ahora te creo Yue

-Cállate

-Parece que su amo quiere algo conmigo, pero mi pregunta es ¿Quién es su amo?

-………….

-Hmm creo que no hablaran

-Oye Yue parece que si es un sujeto fuerte, no va ser fácil atraparlo, y menos si el ya nos atrapo

-Quieres callarte Ryu, se cual es nuestra situación

Hmm ¿Qué haré con ellos?, ¿Me bebo su sangre?, no ahora estoy lleno, ¿los mato?, hmm bueno les volveré a preguntar

-¿Quién es su amo? Respondan si no quieren morir

-¿Yue? ¿Qué hacemos? Parece que si nos va a matar, tengo miedo

-Tranquilízate Ryu es una de sus tácticas, no hay que dejarnos engañar tan fácilmente

Veo que este tipo llamado Yue es muy listo y lindo y me dan ganas de…. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Yo ya tengo a Kakashi, sacudí un poco mi cabeza.

Volví a mirar a ese tal Yue, y mi sorpresa fue que estaba sonriendo, ¿Acaso esa era su habilidad?, estaba muy sorprendido, jamás conocí a un Ninja de ese tipo.

De pronto sentí que mi clon trataba de comunicarse conmigo, cerré mis ojos un momento.

-Seguí el rastro como me dijiste, pero ya no hay mas rastro, aquí donde me encuentro desaparece.

-¿Qué?, bueno espérame ahí, ocúltate y observa que pasa.

-Bien

No debía de perder el tiempo con estos tipos, supongo que si los dejo aquí no podrán ir a ningún lado, mi justu ahora es más fuerte.

-Ahora tengo un asunto pendiente, luego arreglaremos cuentas

Así fue como me decidí dejar a esos extraños sujetos ahí, mi única prioridad era Kakashi.

Una vez que llegue con mi clon, confirme lo que me decía, el rastro de Kakashi había desaparecido, pensé que a lo mejor ya estaría….

Pero mejor decidí quitarme ese pensamiento de encima y pensar positivamente, si el olor ya no se puede olfatear, entonces algo tiene que estar interfiriendo entre ese olor y el exterior, tiene que estar cerrado y no tener ningún orificio, y el único lugar que se me ocurre es bajo la tierra.

Comencé a explorar esa zona especifica del bosque, observando y tocando cada parte del suelo para ver si había alguna irregularidad, pero todo estaba demasiado perfecto.

Supuse que ese no era el lugar correcto, mire a los alrededores a lo mejor podría encontrar alguna pista.

Gire mi rostro por algunos segundos analizando cada lugar que observaba, y al poco tiempo di con algo muy interesante.

-Ahh como no lo pensé antes, los murciélagos se esconden en cuevas

Me dirigí directamente a la cueva que había encontrado, pero para mi sorpresa la entrada estaba sellada, tenia una especie de muro trasparente que tenia un conjuro que me hacia imposible entrar.

-Maldición – Seguro que este sello es el que impide que llegue el olor de Kakashi

Hmmm ¿Qué hago?, rayos por que no estudie lo de contrarrestar barreras, ahora veo la utilidad, no me queda otra opción mas que vigilar hasta que alguien salga, y ver como funciona esa barrera.

-Espero que Kakashi se encuentre bien.

Espere cercas de ahí escondido en un árbol, el tiempo paso, y pronto la oscuridad de la noche tomo pie en aquel lugar.

-Ahhh maldición, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso.

Tengo que idear otra forma de entrar, mientras pensaba que mas podía hacer, un resplandor proveniente de la cueva me distrajo.

-¿Qué será eso?

Me acerque con cautela, inmediatamente me di cuenta que esta barrera tenia un defecto que solo se puede ver en la noche.

Gracias a la oscuridad pude descubrir el mecanismo de esa barrera, había tres sellos a lo largo de la puerta.

-Intentare tocarlos al mismo tiempo a ver que sucede

Utilice mi mokuton para lograr hacerlo, y afortunadamente pude desactivarla, me alegre mucho, luego me adentre en esa oscura cueva.

Y lo primero que percibí fue el olor de Kakashi, me alegro tanto percibir su aroma, eso quería decir que aun seguía con vida, pero junto a ese aroma venia otro olor y yo lo conocía muy bien, era la sangre de Kakashi, además de otros olores extraños que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué le estarán haciendo a mi Kakashi?

Avance mas, me guíe por su olor porque no podía ver absolutamente nada, la cueva estaba demasiado oscura, no podía distinguir nada, conforme iba avanzando el olor se hacia mas fuerte.

Me concentre tanto en su olor que no preste atención a lo demás, y no me di cuenta que alguien venia hacia mi dirección, hasta que vi que de repente se aluzo el lugar por una antorcha, fue cuando por inercia me fusione con uno de los muros para no ser detectado.

-No veo a ningún intruso

-Es cierto, pero la barrera si esta desactivada, por aquí debe de andar

-Apresurémonos a eliminar al intruso que es divertido ver la tortura del hijo del colmillo blanco

-Es verdad yo tampoco me la quiero perder

¿Qué? ¿Tortura al hijo del colmillo blanco?, sin duda ese era Kakashi, sabía que esa sangre no era normal, esto hace que me cabrie.

Salí de aquellos muros para interceptarlos

-¿Me buscaban?

En ese momento sentí algo en mi interior y después todo lo que era oscuridad lo podía ver perfectamente en tonos de blanco y negro.

-¡El intruso!

Rápidamente me intentaron atacar con kunais pero eran muy lentos

-¡¡no tengo tiempo para este tipo de juegos, además estoy muy molesto!! – además me esta dando hambre

-Tiene ojos plateados como el señor

-Hare esto rápido

Rápidamente los atrape con mi mokuton y les absorbí toda la sangre, para estar listo para la batalla que se venia.

Con un poco de sangre saliendo por un lado de mi boca me fui directamente hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi.

No me explicaba el como ahora podía ver todo con claridad, ¿será otra de las cosas de los vampiros?, bueno eso ahora no importaba.

Cuando llegue a donde se encontraba Kakashi no me podía creer lo que veía, me quede con la boca abierta.

Kakashi estaba colgado, sus manos estaban atadas a una cuerda que provenía del techo, al parecer estaba inconciente, además estaba completamente desnudo, tenia muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo, y había mucha sangre debajo de el.

Por alguna razón sus heridas no sanaban, cercas de ahí estaban dos sujetos afilando unos kunais, pero esos kunais no eran ordinarios, son esas extrañas armas que nos pueden matar, ahora veo por que no sanan las heridas de Kakashi.

Y al fondo estaba ese tal Hydeo sentado en una silla disfrutando del espectáculo, maldito hace que me hierva la sangre.

-Vaya no pensé que fueras a ser una molestia para nosotros, además veo que posees los mismos ojos que yo, entonces este desgraciado te convirtió en vampiro.

-No te lo perdonare

-¿Qué dijiste?, no te escucho

-Nunca te lo voy a perdonar lo que le has hecho a Kakashi-San

-Se lo merece por tenerle lastima a los humanos, por cierto no quieres unirte a mi, podríamos hacer un mundo mejor, donde los humanos no existan.

-Cállate imbecil

Lance algunos kunais y aparte prepare mi Mokuton

-Idiota estos kunais no tienen efecto en mí, ya deberías de saberlo

-No estaba apuntándote a ti, ¡Mokuton!

-¿eh?

Pude capturarlos a todos, los agarre con la guardia baja, aunque un vampiro como el no creo que esto lo detenga mucho tiempo, así que debo darme prisa.

Las cuerdas donde Kakashi estaba amarrado se habían roto, gracias a mi kunai y Kakashi estaba cayendo, pero antes que tocara el suelo, lo pude atrapar entre mis brazos, y lo baje despacio al suelo, uno de mis brazos le sostenía su cabeza, mientras yo yacía hincado

-¡Kakashi-San! ¡Kakashi-San! – le di unas palmaditas en su cara para ver si reaccionaba, pero no pasaba nada.

-Perdón por llegar tan tarde, mira como estas – lo abrace fuertemente

-Idiota, duele ¿Sabes?

-¡Kakashi-San!, lo siento

-¿Qué haces aquí?, hubieras escapado

-jamás te abandonaría

-Ahora veo que eres muy terco

Mientras tanto Hydeo trataba de safarse de mi Mokuton

-Esto no me detendrá-Decía Hydeo muy confiado

-Kakashi-San tengo un favor que pedirte, y tenemos que hacerlo rápido antes de que se libere Hydeo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quítame el sello para poder ser un vampiro completo

Kakashi me miro sorprendido

-¿Estas seguro?, ya no serás un humano nunca mas, y tu sed de sangre aumentara

-lo se, además aumentaran mis poderes, así podré protegerte Kakashi-Senpai –Le dije con una sonrisa

-Pero…

-Vamos Kakashi, además prefiero vivir contigo eternamente, a que tu sufras cuando yo me vaya de este mundo por no ser un vampiro completo, no puedo imaginarme el dolor que sentirás, por favor hazlo Kakashi-San

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré

-Gracias Kakashi-San

Creo que al fin he perdonado a Kakashi-San, al final supongo que de todas maneras le hubiera pedido que me convirtiera en un vampiro para estar con el todo el tiempo.

Kakashi hizo una posición de manos y luego dijo un conjuro para después posicionar su mano en mi cuello.

Luego de unos instantes…

-Listo he removido el sello de tu cuerpo

Kakashi se miraba muy cansado, pero mi transformación había comenzado……….

Continuara……………………………

* * *

jejeje espero que les haya gustado ¿Que les parecieron esos nuevos personajes que invente? xDDD y pues ahora veremos a un nuevo Yamato, bueno espero sus reviews, nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion =)

Saludos


	14. Una noche desastrosa

Holaaaa, pues ya he entrado a la universidad nuevamente, grrrr XDDD, pero como la primera semana no hacemos mucho pues aproveche para hacer este capi XD, espero que lo disfruten, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y me alegro de que Puke haya regresado =)

Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo:

* * *

**Capitulo XIV: Una noche desastrosa**

Al poco tiempo después me sentía diferente, supongo que era el efecto de la transformación.

Sentía una gran fuerza en mi interior, también me sentía mas ligero, aunque tenia un poco de sed.

Y al no ver nada de donde tomar sangre, opte por lamer un poco de la sangre que tenía Kakashi en su pecho.

-Veo que ya eres un vampiro completo, el primer síntoma es la sed, y parece que la tienes, aunque si sigues lamiéndome así, creo que me voy a excitar….

-No, eso guárdalo para cuando salgamos de esto

-¿he? ¿Ya terminaste?, pensé que tendrías mas sed

-Cuando venia para acá me alimente un poco

-ya veo

-Kakashi-San, sujétate bien de mi, te llevare a un lugar mas seguro, ya que si decido pelear aquí, es muy probable que esta cueva se caiga, y como no te puedes mover de seguro quedas aplastado.

-Bien

Kakashi se agarro fuertemente de mi, salí rápidamente de ese lugar,

-No te escaparas maldito, nomás espera a que me suelte de esto-Hydeo seguía balbuceando.

Me sorprendió la velocidad que ahora poseía, eso de ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas

Trate de buscar un lugar adecuado para Kakashi, después de mirar para todos lados encontré un lugar que estaba medio escondido entre arbustos y árboles, era el lugar perfecto.

Recosté con cuidado a Kakashi, estaba muy mal herido eso me preocupaba un poco.

-Bien creo que aquí estarás a salvo, aunque creo que no te puedo dejar así

-Estoy bien, ve a derrotar a ese infeliz

-Pero mi Kakashi esta completamente desnudo, y desde este ángulo te ves muy violable, no quiero que alguien pase por aquí y te viole, ¿no lo crees?

-…….

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que de vez en cuando yo debería de ser el seme

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos

-parece que tu lujuria también ha aumentado, si que lo tenias bien escondido he Yamato.

-Ejem – me apene un poco por su comentario, aunque era verdad

-Esta bien, si derrotas a Hydeo te dejare ser seme UNA sola vez.

-¿Enserio?

-Si

-Woooo Kakashi te amo

Kakashi se veía sonrojado, era muy lindo.

-Bueno pues ve a derrotarlo

-Si, pero antes te daré algo de mi ropa

Me quite el chaleco y la playera de manga larga que estaba bajo el chaleco

-Creo que esto servirá, el chaleco te cubrirá el pecho, y mi playera servirá como taparrabo, al menos estarás calientito.

Kakashi se miraba muy apenado, supongo que al estar en esta situación era muy humillante para el.

-Gracias

-Me voy, regresare por ti, te lo prometo

Kakashi asintió con su cabeza, le di la espalda y me dispuse ha irme, pero antes lo mire una vez mas, y el me estaba mirando.

Me acerque una vez mas hacia el, con mis manos le toque el rostro y le di un beso profundo en la boca.

-Yamato, te vez sexy con esa camiseta sin mangas – me dijo Kakashi sonrojado después de besarnos, aunque su mirada estaba fija en otro lado.

Le sonreí a Kakashi

-Bueno es hora – Me levante de ahí y empecé a caminar

-¡Yamato!

-¿Si?

-El subordinado que vivimos cuando nos lo encontramos la primera vez, ese que no tiene pelo en su cabeza, no estaba entre ellos, puede que en algún momento aparezca, ten cuidado con el.

-Lo hare

Me marche dejando a Kakashi detrás, aunque cuando toque a Kakashi tenia un poco de fiebre, esto iba mal, ese vampiro ya se había liberado de mi jutsu, su olor estaba en movimiento, debía de encontrarme con el antes de que llegue mas lejos.

Así que me moví lo más rápido que pude, y con esa nueva velocidad que había adquirido no me fue muy difícil llegar a donde se encontraba.

-¿Me buscabas?

-Al fin apareces

-Dime por que haces todo esto, por mas que lo piense no le hayo sentido alguno

-¿Por qué?, y todavía preguntas

-Entonces

-Dime ¿confías en los humanos?

-Por supuesto, hasta hace poco era uno de ellos

-Si, creo que ustedes están cometiendo el mismo error que yo

-¿Error?

-Yo siempre fui un vampiro, desde el momento que nací hasta hoy, pero cuando era tan solo un bebe mis padres me abandonaron y me dejaron al cuidado de una pareja de humanos, aun desconozco el motivo de por que lo hicieron, por supuesto ellos me dejaron raciones de sangre para mi alimentación, ellos le dieron instrucciones a esos humanos y me criaron, yo fui envejeciendo hasta la edad adulta que es donde se detiene el envejecimiento de un vampiro, pero esto solo ocurre con vampiros de sangre pura, en tu caso desde el momento que te mordió a la edad que tuvieras en esa edad te quedaras.

Pero a lo largo de ese tiempo me sentía solo nadie quería ser mi amigo, todos me miraban con una mirada de odio, solo por ser diferente, pero me hice un gran Ninja, era el que sobresalía de todos pero nadie me reconocía, solo por ser diferente.

Yo confiaba en esos humanos, pero un día ellos me traicionaron, todo ese cariño que me dieron no eran mas que puras mentiras, ellos me vendieron por una gran suma de dinero a un señor feudal.

Y sabes por que lo hicieron, por que mis raciones de sangre se habían terminado, de seguro pensaron: "y ahora que va a suceder de seguro esa bestia nos va a beber la sangre o va a matar a los aldeanos", pero yo nunca tuve esas intenciones, a lo mejor hubiera terminado como Kakashi bebiendo sangre de animales, pero gracias a ellos me quite la venda de los ojos, los humanos son todos iguales se asustan al ver cualquier cosa diferente a ellos.

Este señor feudal me trataba como a un animal, era prácticamente su esclavo pero me daba la libertad de cazar humanos, pero un día me revele y lo mate.

-Dices todo eso y aun así tienes subordinados humanos, que patético

-Pero ellos nunca me traicionaran por que están bajo mi control, es una de las habilidades que poseo por ser vampiro, aunque solo es efectiva en humanos.

-¿Por qué convertiste a Kakashi en vampiro?

-Por que quería vengarme de los humanos, esa familia de ninjas se miraba muy feliz, quería ver su expresión en el rostro cuando perdieran a su queridísimo hijo, o mejor aun, su propio hijo asesinando a sus propios padres, eso hubiera sido muy divertido, pero ese maldito Sakumo estropeo todo con ese sello, pero no me fui con las manos vacías poco después mate a la madre, y luego hice que Sakumo se suicidara por fallar una misión la cual le costaría todo.

Dejando al pequeño Kakashi solo, luego ese estupido sello se iba debilitando hasta que llego el momento, pero Kakashi reacciono diferente eso no me lo esperaba, luego le agarre coraje.

Así que le quise demostrar que los humanos no valen nada, por eso lo puse en evidencia, y parece que funciona, es por eso que están aquí ¿no?, o me equivoco, esos humanos no les creen y quieren que les lleve una prueba.

Rápidamente fui a agarrarle de las ropas que traía, ahora estaba más enojado que antes

-¡¡Eres una basura!! Como te atreviste ha hacerle eso a Kakashi, eres de lo peor- Luego le di un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, que lo mando volar.

Pero alguien lo detuvo antes de que se estrellara en las rocas.

-¿Hydeo-Sama se encuentra bien?

-¡Jin!, gracias, ahora ve a matar a ese sujeto.

-Como ordene Hydeo-Sama

Ese sujeto era el que mencionaba Kakashi, debo tener cuidado con el, de seguro tiene esas armas.

Y en efecto como lo predije el se dirigía hacia a mi a toda velocidad con un kunai de ese tipo.

Lo intercepte con uno de mis kunais, aunque fue una mala idea, ese kunai era más filoso que el mío y lo rompió con facilidad haciéndome un rasguño en mi hombro derecho.

-¡Rayos!

-Eso es Jin, acaba con el

Pero rápidamente reaccione y me protegí.

-¡Mokuton, Mokujouheki!

El kunai ya no pudo llegar hacia mí, así que rápidamente utilice mi Mokuton para capturarlo, pero el era mas rápido que los otros humanos, así que los pudo esquivar.

-Parece que estarás ocupado con el un rato, bueno yo iré por Kakashi

-¿Qué? – Rayos Kakashi ahora estaba indefenso, debía de terminar con este humano rápido.

Hydeo se fue en dirección hacia donde había dejado a Kakashi

-Esto iba mal

Creo que era hora de ponerse serio, no quería matar ha este humano pero supongo que no tengo otra opción.

-¡Moku Bunshin no jutsu! – Cree un par de clones, y les ordene detener a ese tal Jin, mientras yo iba a impedir que Hydeo llegara a donde Kakashi se encontraba.

Me moví lo mas rápido que pude, aunque parece que Kakashi aun seguía conciente, de repente mi nariz percibió otros olores que aparecían a su alrededor, sin duda eran sus perros Ninja.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, sus perros Ninja estaban peleando arduamente contra Hydeo, Kakashi estaba poco conciente, en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento, trate de ayudar a los perros, con mi Mokuton pero antes de que lo lograra, algo atravesó mi pecho, gire mi rostro y era ese tal Jin apuñalándome por la espalda con ese kunai especial.

-Fui demasiado imprudente

Jin saco el Kunai, en ese momento me sentí sin fuerzas, e iba cayendo al suelo, mientras lo hacia mi vista se centro en Kakashi ya se encontraba desmayando y poco a poco se iba haciendo cada vez mas borrosa esa imagen de Kakashi, ¿acaso este seria mi final?, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que al final no veía nada mas que oscuridad.

Continuara…………..

* * *

Ahi el final del capi un tanto melodramatico o_o XD, espero que les haya gustado, muchos saluditos y pues espero sus reviews XD

Por cierto el dia 10 de agosto nuestro querido Yamato Taicho cumplio años !!!! XD

-Omedeto Yamato Taicho

-Arigato, pense que ya se te habia olvidado

-La verdad es que si

-No se por que sigo en tu historia....

-No digas eso Yamato bien que te gusta XDDD

-Ejem.... y que fue eso de que ahora soy mas calenturiento que Kakashi, pense que el lo era

-Muajajaja, el poder de la autora

- ¡Rayos!

-¿Y que fue ese final acaso......?

-Shhhh.... eso lo sabremos mas despues no spolies a la gente

-Oh lo siento

-Con que ya fue tu cumpleaños he yamato

-¡Kakashi senpai!

-Te dare un buen regalo

-OMG!!! creo que necesitare ir por unas bolsas de sangre para la posible transfucion, esos dos hacen de las suyas enfrende de mi o_o XDDDD

* * *

jajajajaja disculpen mis locuras de repente se me ocurrio jajajajaja XDD, bueno ahora si nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion xD


	15. Sangre Pura

Helloooo, bueno despues del final critico que deje xDDD, aqui les traigo la continuacion espero que la disfruten, que esten bien y gracias por sus comentarios XD

Aqui el capi :

* * *

**Capitulo XV: Sangre Pura**

Sentí una brisa de aire que recorría mi rostro, la cual hizo que mis ojos se empezaran a abrir poco a poco, y las imágenes que percibía por medio de ellos se hicieran mas claras. El lugar parecía un cuarto y estaba encamado al lado de una ventana.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital de Konoha – dijo una señorita que andaba cercas de mi cama.

-Ya veo – ¿Como demonios habré llegado aquí?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es….

-¡¡Kakashi-Senpai!!

Me levante rápidamente, pero al momento de hacerlo un dolor punzante provenía de mi pecho vendado, lo apreté fuertemente, tratando de detener el dolor.

-Tranquilícese, su compañero esta aquí en la cama de al lado.

Gire mi rostro y si había una cama mas en esa habitación, tenia unas cortinas a su alrededor por eso no lo había notado… un momento, ¿no lo había notado?, se supone que puedo percibir los olores de los demás a una distancia considerable.

¿Entonces por que no puedo oler a Kakashi-San?, tranquilízate todo esta bien, inhalé profundamente, y me di cuenta que el olor de Kakashi era muy tenue estaba casi por desaparecer.

-Al fin has despertado Yamato

-Tsunade-Sama

-Kakashi….

-Tú fuiste el menos afectado, pero Kakashi recibió muchos daños, perdido mucha sangre, ahora esta muy delicado, es duro decir esto pero puede que Kakashi no pase de esta noche.

No me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mis ojos se humedecieron y poco después empezaron a salir agua cristalina de ellos.

-No, no puedo aceptar esto, se supone que íbamos ha estar juntos por toda la eternidad, no me puede hacer eso.

-Tranquilo Yamato se que es duro

-No, no puedo tranquilizarme, tengo que hacer algo, lo que el necesita es sangre pero no cualquier sangre, Hydeo ¿Qué paso con el?

-Se encuentra prisionero en una de nuestras prisiones de Konoha

-¿Prisionero? ¿Pero como?

-Agradéceselo a Naruto y a Sakura, en este momento Naruto se encuentra en la habitación de al lado, aunque el tuvo otro efecto con esas armas especiales, contigo fue tu chackra y con el fue su cuerpo, no le responde como debería y ahora Sakura lo esta cuidando, pero conociendo a Naruto en una semana estará como nuevo.

-Ya veo

-Luego le preguntas a el los detalles, primero tenemos que hacer algo por Kakashi y como tu y el son vampiros supongo que tu eres el único que podrá salvarlo.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que nos podemos quedar en la aldea?

-Por supuesto, escuchamos todo de la grabación que estaba entre tus pertenencias, aunque los viejos incluyendo a Danzou no estaban muy conformes, pero se tuvieron que hacer a la idea.

Era verdad en ese momento que le pregunte todo eso, active una pequeña grabadora sin que se diera cuenta.

-Entiendo, bueno me marchare hacia la prisión de Konoha, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-Ten cuidado

-Gracias

-Pero antes de eso me tendré que cambiar con esta bata no puedo hacer mucho, además se me ve el trasero.

-Cof Cof entonces yo me iré a mi despacho para terminar las tareas pendientes, en cuanto regreses me avisas.

-Claro

En cuanto la Hokage estuvo fuera de la habitación, rápidamente busque mis cosas en el armario que estaba cercas, y me quite la bata para ponerme lo que siempre traigo.

Cuando termine eche un vistazo en la cama donde se encontraba Kakashi. Me sorprendió mucho en la situación en la que estaba, se veía más delgado y algo palido, sin duda le faltaba sangre.

-Aguanta Kakashi-San, pronto vendré con la sangre que necesitas por favor no me dejes – le decía mientras le acariciaba su cabello plateado.

Después de eso me fui de esa habitación y me dirigí hacia la salida del hospital, aunque cuando pase por la habitación de al lado vi en la pequeña ventana de la puerta a Naruto sentado en su cama y Sakura le daba de comer en la boca, Naruto se miraba muy feliz al respecto, aunque Sakura no del todo pero parecía muy preocupada por el.

No me sorprendería si algún día ellos llegaran a ser pareja.

Después de salir del hospital me fui rápidamente a la prisión, estaba en uno de los lugares más escondidos de Konoha, ningún humano ordinario puede llegar ahí ya que tiene muchas trampas, solo los ninjas mas experimentados podrían llegar, además también así se evita que los prisioneros escapen.

Para mí, todas esas trampas eran pan comido, después de trasformarme en vampiro todo era más sencillo.

Aunque a veces regresaba ese dolor punzante en el pecho que hacia que me quedara en el suelo un rato, no debería esforzarme tanto, pero ese no era el momento para pensar en eso, debía seguir adelante.

Una vez que llegue pedí autorización al guardia que vigilaba la entrada para que me dejaran entrar, y no me declino la entrada, al perecer Tsunade ya les había avisado que iba para ese lugar.

Una vez dentro un segundo guardia me dirigió a la celda de Hydeo, el lugar era un pasillo enorme el cual tenia muchos caminos diversos que te llevaban a diferentes celdas, si no ibas acompañado era fácil perderse, afortunadamente mi olfato aquí ayudaba mucho, pero ese guardia insistió en acompañarme hasta la celda.

-Disculpe no tiene algún recipiente con alguna tapa por aquí – le pregunte al guardia mientras íbamos caminando., de algo sirvió que me acompañara.

-hmmm creo que si, donde sirven la comida, me parece haber visto algo así

-Que bien, por que necesitare uno

-Enviare un muchacho a por el

-Gracias

Mientras el guardia le daba instrucciones a un joven que pasaba por ahí, el olor de Hydeo era más fuerte, nos estábamos acercando a su celda.

-Listo en un momento te lo traerá

-Bien

La celda de Hydeo es la última que esta al fondo.

-Esperare al muchacho antes de entrar ahí.

Pasaron cerca de unos 15 minutos, cuando el muchacho había llegado con lo que había pedido.

-Gracias joven

El guardia me acompaño hasta la celda, ahí estaba otro guardia que resguardaba la entrada y tenia la llave para entrar.

-Este hombre viene a visitar al sujeto que esta en esta celda, Tsunade ya lo ha permitido – Le decía el guardia al otro.

De inmediato el otro guardia abrió la puerta

-Bien guardias, una vez que entre, no quiero que me interrumpan, y escuchen lo que escuchen no hagan nada, estaré bien.

Los dos se miraban un poco confundidos pero aceptaron mi condición.

La celda estaba bastante oscura, pero gracias a mis ojos de vampiro, pude ver todo a la perfección. Hydeo estaba esposado a la pared de las manos y de los pies como si estuviese crucificado, cada esposa tenía un conjuro así que era imposible zafarse, estaba vendado de los ojos, y tenia como un bozal en su boca.

-Parece que tomaron todas las precauciones necesarias, esto me facilita el trabajo

-Vaya aun sigues con vida, nunca pensé que ese mocoso me derrotaría

Naruto….

-Bueno, no tengo tiempo de platicar contigo, ahora necesito algo de tu sangre

-¿mi sangre? ¿Ahora te dejan alimentarte de mi?, que basura de humanos, ahora soy mas que un animal que da alimento a otros.

-No es para mí, y no vengo por que quiera si no por que no tengo otra opción.

-Entonces es para ese infeliz de Kakashi, ¿acaso esta muriéndose?, que risa me da

Le di un golpe en la cara

-Cállate imbecil, por tu culpa esta en ese estado.

-¿Y crees que a mi me importa eso?

-…..

-Esta bien, te dejare tomar toda la sangre de mi cuerpo, así me harás un favor, me mataras y ya no estaré aquí soportando esta soledad, atado a un muro sin poder hacer nada.

-Bien

Destape el recipiente, luego hice dos tubos de madera, lo hice flexibles y lo suficiente largos.

Me acerque al cuello de Hydeo le incruste mis colmillos hice un orificio lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera un tubo e incrustarlo en una de las venas, luego me dirigí a una de sus brazos he hice exactamente lo mismo.

Puse los dos tubos en mi boca y empecé a absorber, una vez que la sangre llego hasta mi boca, puse los tubos en el recipiente, así la sangre seguiría cayendo ahí.

-Eso fue muy ingenioso, si pronto moriré

Si eso es lo que tú crees

Poco después el recipiente se había llenado, era como un litro de sangre, imagine que eso seria suficiente.

Después saque los tubos del recipiente así como de Hydeo

-¿Pero que estas haciendo? Aun me queda mucha sangre

-No te preocupes sigo yo, aun no he comido

-Ya entiendo, por un momento pensé que….

-Shhh, calla

Le volví a incrustar mis colmillos para alimentarme un poco, y mientras le absorbía sangre, una de mis manos bajo a un lugar que jamás imagine que bajaría.

-¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo?, esa es una parte privada.

No le absorbí completamente la sangre le deje una minoría pero con solo eso, los glóbulos rojos se volverían a multiplicar para llenarlo otra vez y así no moriría.

-No tengo la menor idea de por que hice eso, pero la de Kakashi es mas grande que la tuya, por cierto gracias por la comida, me paso a retirar.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!, imbecil me engañaste, jamás fue tu propósito matarme, solo me sacaste sangre, hijo de perra.

-Si como si yo fuera hacer algo así, prefiero que sufras encarcelado en la eternidad, sin ir a ningún lado

-Maldito

-Hasta nunca Hydeo

Hydeo no paro de decirme insultos, pero yo salí ganando, e increíblemente mi herida fue sanando mas rápido, la sangre de un vampiro puro es extraordinaria, ahora debía de darme prisa a llegar al hospital.

-Gracias guardias, ha servido de mucho, me retiro con su permiso

-Espera

-¿Si?

-Te guiaremos hacia la salida

-No es necesario, ya se como llegar a ella, muchas gracias

Me retire de ahí a toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo podía resistir, y en un santiamén llegue al hospital. Llegue algo casado y agitado, pero no me importo, solo quería que Kakashi fuese el mismo de siempre, así que rápido me fui al cuarto donde estaba Kakashi.

Aunque en el pasillo me encontré con Sakura

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Yamato Taicho!!!!! Ya se encuentra bien

-he si, pero ahora tengo algo de prisa, luego hablamos

-bien

Una vez dentro, Kakashi aun desprendía ese tenue olor que lo caracterizaba, me alegre mucho, por que aun estaba con vida.

Me dirigí directamente hacia su cama

-Kakashi-San he regresado, y con esto estarás mejor

Le levante un poco la cabeza he hice que tomara esa sangre, poco a poco hasta que se termino.

Al poco tiempo su color estaba volviendo en si al igual que su olor, pero aun seguía dormido. Me sentí muy aliviado.

-¡¡Yamato!!

-¡¡Tsunade-Sama!!

-Te dije que me avisaras cuando llegaras

-Lo siento lo olvide

-Lo imagine por eso vine, pero menos mal que triunfaste, Kakashi luce un poco mejor

-Si es cierto

Al final me encontraba muy feliz en cualquier momento Kakashi podría despertar, además de que nos podremos quedar en esta aldea, y Hydeo ya no nos molestaría, todo esta como debería ser, supongo que ya nada puede pasar ¿verdad?

Continuara………………

* * *

jejeje bueno este capi estubo mas relajadon xDDD, ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion y espero sus reviews =)


	16. Naruto

Bueno despues de unos dias que estube enferma de la che gripe y que por culpa de ella no pude ir a una conve grrr, y tambien por entrar a examenes XDDD, no habia podido actualizar XDDD, pero pues ahora puede hacerlo, bien pues aqui les dejo el capi, que lo disfruten XD

* * *

**Capitulo XVI: Naruto**

El tiempo muchos lo definen como una magnitud física que mide la duración o separación de acontecimientos sujetos a un cambio, además permite ordenar los sucesos en secuencias dando origen a un pasado, presente y futuro, otros solo suelen decir que es todo lo que vives día con día, o simplemente lo que dice tu reloj.

Cualquier definición viene siendo lo mismo, y ahora con solo el hecho de pensar que tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para observar incluso participar en todos esos sucesos que puedan llegar a pasar, y lo más importante, es que pasare todos eso al lado de mi amado Kakashi, me hace sentir muy emocionado, pero a la vez afligido, porque algún día todas esas personas que conozcas en tu camino morirán, es un destino del que no pueden escapar, a menos que sean como nosotros…

Kakashi-San y yo prometimos no convertir a nadie, no queremos que compartan el mismo destino que nosotros, seria demasiado doloroso para ellos….

Kakashi-San aun seguía durmiendo en la habitación del hospital, no lo he dejado solo, en estos 3 días, exceptuando cuando voy a comer, pero siempre que estoy con el, le sujeto una de sus manos, para que el sepa que siempre estaré con el.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta

-Yamato Taicho, ¿se puede? – decía Sakura asomándose por la pequeña abertura de la puerta

-Claro – y de inmediato deje de sujetarle la mano a Kakashi-San

-No se precipite no le diré a nadie, ¿Cómo esta Kakashi-Sensei?

-Aun duerme, ¿que quieres decir con que no le dirás a nadie?

Rayos lo ha descubierto acaso sabe que somos vampiros……

-Por dios Yamato Taicho se como miras a Kakashi-Sensei, así no miras a cualquier persona, además usted es el único que viene a verlo tan seguido, ustedes se traen algo ¿no es así?

Ah con que se trataba de eso, menos mal, y creía que era muy precavido, pero creo que mis emociones me han delatado.

-hmmm eres muy lista Sakura, pero a lo mejor malinterpretas las cosas – Trataba de confundirla

-hmmm no lo creo, porque hace un momento estaba agarrandole una mano a Kakashi Sensei, eso no es muy normal a menos que sean algo mas que amigos.

-hmmm, creo que a ti no se te puede engañar

-No sea tímido Yamato Taicho ustedes son…

-si, somos amantes – le dije algo sonrojado

-Lo sabía, pero que no le de vergüenza, además aquí en la aldea hay mucha gente como Naruto, tienen que analizarlo muchas veces para poder entender una situación.

-Supongo que es verdad

-Pero le tengo algo de envidia, Kakashi-Sensei tiene un rostro muy hermoso

-Y no es lo único

-¿he? ¿Dijo algo?

-No, nada

-Naruto quería venir a ver a Kakashi-Sensei, pero parece que esta tardando

-Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue Naruto?

-Ya esta mejor, calculo que en unos días ya podrá caminar de nuevo

-Que bueno, me alegra escuchar saber eso

-Hablando del rey de Roma ahí viene

Se reflejaba unos cuantos picos rubios en la ventana, ese sin duda era su cabello, y de inmediato se abrió la puerta

-Sakura chan ya llegué

-Ya me di cuenta, has tardado mucho

Naruto entro a la habitación en una silla de ruedas he iba acercándosenos poco a poco

-Pero es que en esta situación es muy difícil ir al baño, alguien me tubo que ayudar a…

-suficiente no quiero escuchar los detalles

-Esta bien, ¿Kakashi-Sensei ya se encuentra mejor?

-Si, cada día su color de piel es más nítido, por cierto Naruto ¿Cómo es que ustedes han podido derrotar a Hydeo?

-Se lo contare – Dijo Naruto muy emocionado

Todo comenzó cuando regresábamos de nuestra misión, lo normal hubiese sido acampar en el bosque ya que era demasiado tarde para regresar a la aldea, pero dije algo que nunca debí de haber dicho….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estábamos por acampar, yo estaba preparando una fogata, mientras Sakura estaba viendo cual seria el mejor lugar para dormir, pero algo de ella me llamo la atención así que me le quede mirando fijamente….

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Sakura-Chan…

-¿Si?

-Que bonito trasero tienes

La pelea previa que habíamos tenido le había dejado a Sakura una pequeña rasgadura en su ropa, específicamente en ese lugar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!

Pero de pronto se vio un aura negra alrededor de Sakura, su mano derecha estaba hecha puño y se podía apreciar el chacra que le había invertido, si un golpe de esos, llega a tocar alguna parte de mi cuerpo, estoy seguro que no saldré del hospital en varios días, así que me decidí a correr antes de que sucediera….

Llevaba corriendo ya un buen rato, pero Sakura no se rendía y seguía de tras mío muy enojada, y si algún árbol se le atravesaba lo derrumbaba con facilidad, así que eso me dio mas miedo.

Poco después llegamos al lugar donde se encontraban, Yamato Taicho había sido apuñalado por la espalda por un Ninja desconocido, así que fui a su rescate.

-¡¡Yamato Taicho!!

En ese momento me estaba preparando para darle un golpe a ese sujeto, pero recordé que Sakura-Chan aun venia tras de mi, así que me agache, y el sujeto recibió el golpe que iba dirigido hacia mi, lo mando volar muy lejos y quedo totalmente inconciente.

-Sakura Chan creo que lo has matado

Me alegro de haberme agachado justo a tiempo y de no ser ese sujeto….

-Cállate Naruto una vez que arreglemos esto, ya veras

Eso me dio mas miedo que la situación que se podía ver, Sakura-Chan de inmediato empezó a tratar a Yamato-Taicho con su jutsu medico, mientras tanto había otro sujeto cercas de ahí peleando con los perros de Kakashi-Sensei, entonces supuse que el debería de andar cercas, gire mi rostro, buscando señales de el, y lo que encontré fue a un Kakashi-Sensei en el suelo, podría estar en la misma o peor situación que Yamato Taicho, y el causante eran esos sujetos, ¿acaso son tan fuertes para derrotar a dos jounins?

-Sakura-Chan después de que veas a Yamato Taicho, también ve a ver a Kakashi-Sensei el se encuentra por ahí y se ve también muy mal

-Ok

De pronto Pakkun observo que Sakura y yo estábamos ahí

-¡¡Naruto!!

-¡¡Pakkun!! ¿Por qué Kakashi-Sensei esta así, al igual que Yamato-Taicho?

-Ellos tienen unas armas especiales el cual hacen mucho daño a Kakashi, y en especial ese sujeto con el que peleamos le tiene mucho rencor a Kakashi, y quiere acabar con el, no le hemos permitido hacerlo pero tarde o temprano, nosotros estaremos agotados y la invocación se perderá.

-Entiendo, ya no tienen que preocuparse, yo me encargare de el, no dejare que llegue a Kakashi-Sensei

-Pero el es inmortal, ¿como podrás derrotarlo?

-Inmortal o no, hallaré una manera de hacerlo y no me daré por vencido, por que ese es mi camino del Ninja.

-Entonces te lo dejamos en tus manos Naruto

De pronto los perros desaparecieron dejando solo humo a su alrededor, ya se veían muy cansados, les alegro mucho que estuviera aquí, y no los defraudare.

-Por fin esos perros molestos se han ido, te debo de agradecer muchacho

-Cállate, no avanzaras mas Tajuu Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu

Primero mande a varios de mis clones para ver como peleaba ese sujeto y así ganar un poco de experiencia, y como pensé el si era algo fuerte, mis clones rápidamente fueron destruidos por el.

Lo volví a intentar pero esta vez usaría el Rasengan

-¡¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!

-De nuevo esa técnica, volveré a destruir tus clones de uno por uno

Volví a mandar otros clones míos, mientras uno de ellos me ayudaba a crear el Rasengan, y una vez que estuvo listo, me lance a correr, mientras unos clones míos iban enfrente de mí para protegerme, y una vez que fueron destruidos ataque con el Rasengan.

-¡¡¡RASENGAN!!!

Logre impactarlo contra su pecho y el salio volando, luego fui a ver a Sakura-Chan

-Sakura-Chan ¿como esta Yamato Taicho y Kakashi Sensei?

-Yamato Taicho esta estable, pero quedo inconciente, Kakahi sensei es el que me preocupa su estado es muy critico tenemos que llevarlo al hospital de Konoha para que lo trate Tsunade-Sama y rápido

-Bien hare que mis clones te ayuden a llevar a Kakashi Sensei y a Yamato Taicho

-¡¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!

-Naruto y tú que haras

-Mira bien por haya Sakura-Chan, el aun puede moverse, estoy seguro que podría alcanzarnos, así que me quedare aquí con el, a combatir hasta que ya no se pueda mover

-Promete que nos alcanzaras

-Si lo hare

Sakura Chan y mis clones se retiraron de ahí, lo que no me explico es como ese sujeto aun sigue como si nada después de mi Rasengan.

-Te llevas a Kakashi ¿he?, terminare con esto antes de que avancen mas, el tiene que morir hoy

-No te lo permitiré, ahora yo protegeré a Kakashi-Sensei como el un día nos protegió.

Rápidamente el se dirigió directo hasta mi sin poder hacer nada, me atrapo y me clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello, pero ese yo era un clon, así que desapareció en ese instante.

-Veo que eres algo especial, a ver si puedes con esto ¡¡Oodama Rasengan!!

Y una vez mas logre impactarlo, pero por alguna razón mis ataques no funcionaban, era como si nunca les diera.

-¿Pero que esta pasando?

-Lo vez niño es inútil – el me dio una patada muy fuerte en el estomago, me sofoque y me mando a volar.

¿Qué podría hacer? el es muy fuerte, pero el debe de tener algún punto débil, me quede pensando mientras yacía tirado en el suelo.

-Eso es todo mocoso, pensé que ibas a proteger a Kakashi, una vez que llegue a el, destruiré a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino.

¡Sakura-Chan!, de pronto en ese momento recordé lo que dijo Pakkun, esas armas especiales que decía, busque a mí alrededor, y afortunadamente caí cercas del sujeto que golpeo Sakura.

-Espera, yo no me rendiré tan fácilmente ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!, vamos hay que atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos

-Esas armas, no puede ser, ¿Cómo es que las has obtenido?

-Digamos que las tome prestadas

Mis clones fueron a atacarlo con esos kunais, el se veía muy preocupado al respecto, entonces con que lo llegue a tocar será suficiente.

El solo los estaba esquivando no nos atacaba por miedo a ser atacado, entonces hare otra cosa.

-Amigos háganse a un lado, toma esto – Le lance el kunai que le robe al otro tipo, pero en el camino se hicieron muchas multiplicaciones, alguna de ellas tendría que funcionar.

-Oh no, si alguna de esas me toca…..

El trato de huir pero varios clones míos le cerraron el paso

-Parece que le tienes mucho miedo a estas armas – le dijo uno de mis clones

Las replicaciones del arma estaban cerca de el, lo único que hizo fue contrarrestarlos con kunais normales, pero mientras lo hacia mis otros clones lo atacaron.

-¡¡Maldito!!

Bien esa era mi oportunidad ahora que esta herido estoy seguro que podré herirlo mas con mi Rasengan, le hable a uno de mis clones para que me ayudara ha hacerlo.

Una vez listo, me preparare para ir a atacarlo, pero en ese instante con el ultimo esfuerzo que le quedaba al otro sujeto, me lanzo uno de esos kunais, impactándose en mi espalda, después de eso todos mis clones desaparecieron.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted Hydeo-Sama

Mi cuerpo se sentía raro, poco a poco iba dejando de responderme, aunque no era el único ese tal Hydeo estaba confuso en el suelo, pero antes de que sucediera tenia que ir a impactarle mi rasengan, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo hice, corrí y le impacte mi rasengan en una de las heridas provocadas por esos kunais.

-¡¡¡RASENGAN!!!

En cuanto termino el impacto yo caí al suelo sin poderme mover, y Hydeo quedo inconciente.

Al parecer no iba a poder alcanzar a Sakura-Chan….

Poco después cazadores ANBU aparecieron en el lugar, se llevaron a ese Hydeo esposado y le pusieron un bozal, al otro sujeto lo dieron por muerto, y a mi me llevaron de regreso a la Aldea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y así es como paso Yamato-Taicho, pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que por fin pude verle el rostro a Kakashi-Sensei, esos perros de el me mintieron, no se parece en nada a lo que me dijeron.

-Muchas gracias Naruto y Sakura gracias a ustedes, aun seguimos aquí y Kakashi sigue con vida

Naruto y Sakura se sonrojaron cunado les dije eso

-No hay de que, después de todo son nuestros senseis- decía Naruto en un tono burlón

-Bueno Naruto es hora de irnos tu terapia esta por empezar

-¿Qué? ya tan pronto

-Ojala se recupere pronto Kakashi-Sensei, nos vemos

Naruto iba por delante mientras Sakura iba detrás

-Sakura

-¿Si?

-Tus verdaderos sentimientos no están en ese chico llamado Sasuke si no en…

-Sakura-Chan que haces, y luego dices que ya tenemos que irnos

-A lo siento ya voy – Sakura salio rápido de la habitación

Bueno supongo que algún día lo descubrirá. Me gire de nuevo con Kakashi, le agarre nuevamente la mano, aun seguía durmiendo.

--------Varias horas después--------

-¡Yamato! ¡Yamato!

-hmm, cinco minutos mas

-Despierta Yamato

-¿heh? ¡¡¡KAKASHI-SENPAI!!! Al fin has despertado me alegro tanto – el estaba sentando en la cama del hospital y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrace de inmediato y repentinamente, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-¿huh? Estas llorando Yamato

-Lo siento, pero es que me siento tan feliz, llegue a pensar que te llegaría a perder, fue muy frustrante sabes – aun seguía abrazándolo

-Mi culpa lo siento, déjame ver tu rostro

-No, no quiero que me veas así, es muy vergonzoso

-Pero solo soy yo

-Ese es el problema eres Tu

-A que mi Yamato, sabes, entre sueños puede entender que paso con Hydeo, ese Naruto ahora nos ha podido superar, además también se que has venido diario a verme, podía olerte, y me sentía muy feliz, cuando ese olor característico tuyo llegaba a mis fosas nasales, pero por mas que quiera despertar, no podía.

Deje de abrazarlo

-¿Ah no?

-Parece que hasta que todo mi cuerpo se recuperara, iba a poder hacerlo, y en efecto eso paso

-Entonces ya estas bien Kakashi-San

-Por supuesto solo toca – Kakashi agarro una de mis manos la dirigió directamente bajo su bata en dirección a su pecho.

-Es cierto, ya ni existen rastros de heridas o algo similar, tu piel sigue igual de Sueve

Kakashi aun seguía dirigiendo mi mano pero la dirigió a otro lugar….

-Kakashi ese es…

-Así es….

-No Kakashi, harás que me provoque una erección

-¿y?

-Como que ¿y?, sabes que estamos en un hospital ¿cierto?

-Pero ahora todo el mundo esta dormido

-¿Tan tarde es?

Gire a mi alrededor y era verdad, todo el lugar estaba oscuro, solo se podía reflejar la luz de la luna por la ventana del cuarto, no me había dado cuenta por los ojos de vampiro que tenia, aun era difícil distinguir noche o día con ellos.

-Sabes que quieres

-Pero…..pero….pero…

-Ven

Kakashi me agarro y me subió a la cama, no se como le hizo pero el se encontraba arriba de mi, después me beso profundamente.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas, Yamato tengo algo de hambre voy a beber algo de la tuya.

-Bien

Kakashi clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello, creo que esa era la primera vez que el tomaba sangre de mi estando yo conciente.

Era una sensación muy excitante, sentía como mi sangre se iba a un mismo punto y recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Kakashi estaba frotando mi pene por encima de la ropa que traía, empezaba a gemir poco a poco.

Pero en ese instante alguien abrió la puerta del hospital y prendió la luz

-hmmm que raro me pareció escuchar algo, supongo que fue mi imaginación

Era una de las enfermeras, pero Kakashi fue muy rápido y pronto me escondió y el se puso a dormir.

-Lo ves Kakashi, no podemos hacerlo aquí, alguien puede venir

-Pero no te excita estar en el peligro de ser descubierto

-Prefiero hacerlo en tu casa o en la mía o en algún otro lugar donde NADIE nos moleste, así que espero que pronto te den de alta, y me voy por que si no, creo que me obligaras ha hacerlo

-Si es lo que quieres, ¿dejaras a tu amante alborotado?

-Te recompensare, nos vemos mañana.

Me fui por la ventana para que no sospecharan, pero al menos el ya se encuentra bien, ojala pronto salga del hospital el no es el único que se quedo alborotado.

Continuara…………………

* * *

jejejeje si lo se creo que este es el segundo capitulo mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora XDDDD, bueno pues ojala que haya sido de su agrado espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.

Que tengan un buen dia =)


	17. Cumpleaños

Despues de mil años aqui ando xDDDDD, bueno espero que se las esten pasando muy bien en estas fiestas y hayan recibido muchos regalos, y bueno pues aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado xD que lo disfruten xD

* * *

**Capitulo XVII: Cumpleaños**

El sentido de la vista es el que nos permite percibir sensaciones luminosas y captar el tamaño, la forma y el color de los objetos, así como la distancia a la que se encuentran. Estas sensaciones llegan a través de los ojos, órganos encargados de la visión.

Algunas personas con el tiempo se les deteriora este sentido o nacen sin el, pero de una u otra forma se las han arreglado para seguir viendo, tales como lentes especiales el cual ayuda a los ojos a ver mas, o en el caso de esas personas que no pueden ver nada, buscan otra forma de ver como usando el sentido del tacto y el oído.

Y ahora que poseo una visión de vampiro superior a la de los humanos, les tengo envidia, porque ellos tan siquiera la pueden controlar a su antojo, pero yo no puedo, ahora extraño a mi antiguo yo, hay veces que creo que es de día pero en realidad es de noche, y cuando realmente es de día creo que es de noche y me duermo.

Ya no lo puedo soportar y lo malo que Kakashi-San no lo han dejado salir del hospital, desde que se despertó lleva tres días ahí, yo espero que hoy lo den de alta, porque el pobre también esta desesperado, lo tienen a dienta ya que no puede salir a cazar, todo el tiempo lo tienen vigilado, yo a veces soy el que le llevo la comida, pero no todo el tiempo puedo por esto de la visión.

Hoy tengo una misión, y desde que Tsunade-Sama sabe lo que somos, ella trata de darnos misiones acorde a nuestras necesidades, como matar criminales mas buscados del libro Bingo, y así podremos beber su sangre y matarlo.

Antes de ir a la misión decidí ir con Kakashi-San, esperando que fuera de día. Una vez que salí de mi casa, comprobé que era de día, había mucha gente en las calles, y cuando es de noche no hay tanta, eso fue lo que note en los pasados días. Me alegre al respecto.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar al hospital y posteriormente a la habitación de Kakashi-San.

Al entrar en su habitación, el se encontraba leyendo sus libros de Icha-Icha como habitualmente lo hace.

-Kakashi-San iré directo al grano, pensé que esto era temporal pero creo que no lo es…

-Sabia que algo te afligía, son tus ojos ¿no es así? –Kakashi dejo a un lado su libro

¿Con que ya lo sabia?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Fácil, siempre que los activas se vuelven grises tus ojos, y así los has traído todo el tiempo, pero no dije nada porque pensé que los estabas probando.

-Entiendo, por favor Kakashi-San dime como rayos controlar esta visión de vampiro, estaba esperando a que salieras de aquí pero ya no lo soporto.

-Ven un momento aquí – me decía con señas en sus manos.

Me acerque a el

-Tienes que tranquilizarte y calmarte, estas muy estresado Yamato – me decía mientras me acariciaba una mejilla. – Primero tienes que pensar en que quieres usar ese poder y se activara – Kakashi cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió – Ves ahora mi ojo derecho esta gris, pero como es de día no sirve de nada –Kakashi volvió a cerrar sus ojos y luego los abrió – Y ahora esta normal, solo es cuestión de pensar bien, y de cómo llamar a este poder.

-Ya veo, se ve muy fácil como tu lo haces, pero no se si podré hacerlo.

-Inténtalo

Cerré mis ojos y pensaba en no usar ese poder varias veces, luego abrí los ojos. Todo se miraba igual.

-¿Y que tal?

-hmmm creo que aun andas muy estresado, pero yo te desestresare un poco.

-¿Huh? – de pronto Kakashi me beso en los labios, eran sus típicos besos que hacia que perdiera la razón.

-Creo que ha funcionado, ahora tu cabeza esta llena de pensamientos sobre mí.

Y era verdad, ahora en mi mente solo estaba ese beso que había presenciado hace unos cuantos segundos.

-¡¡Yamato!!

-¿Si?

-Tus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad, ya sabes la llave para desactivar tus ojos, solo piensa en mí- lo decía en un tono burlón.

-Bueno Kakashi-San me tengo que ir a una misión, muchas gracias por ayudarme a controlarlo.

-De nada, y suerte.

Me retire de ahí y me dirigí hacia mi misión, no estaba seguro si iba a poder hacerlo, mi mente estaba en otro mundo, pero de algún modo tenia que concentrarme.

No se que habrá pasado, pero cuando mi mente volvió en si yo ya estaba bebiéndole la sangre a ese criminal.

La sangre humana sigue siendo la mejor, espero hacer mas misiones de estas.

Mate a aquel individúo, y regrese rápidamente a Konoha.

Y otra vez pude ver la oscuridad, me alegraba tanto, y lo primero que quería hacer era compartir esa felicidad que tenia con Kakashi, pero por alguna razón, había un singular aroma que no me dejaba tranquilo, todas las veces que salía a realizar una misión ese aroma estaba presente, era como si me vigilase, y lo mas extraño es que ese aroma lo conocía, pero no podía recordar quien era. Y cada vez que quería averiguar de quien se trataba el aroma desaparecía, como en este momento.

Di media vuelta y seguí caminando hasta el hospital de Konoha, pero el aroma de Kakashi ya no estaba ahí, así que deduje que lo habrían dado de alta, eso me alegraba mucho, trate de percibir su aroma pero no logre detectarlo cercas, así que creo que andaría cazando o algo similar, me dirigí a los aposentos de la Hokage para entregar mi reporte y recibir mi pago por la misión.

La quinta estaba muy feliz de que poco a poco estuviéramos exterminando a esos criminales del libro Bingo, aunque yo me preguntaba ¿Qué iba hacer cuando ya no hubiera mas criminales a los cual matar?......

Mi sentido del gusto estaba cambiando, cada vez más aborrecía la sangre de los animales, era muy diferente el sabor entre una sangre de animal y la de un humano, la hokage me estaba acostumbrando a matar a un criminal por semana, así que todas mis ansias por sangre humana las sacaba ese día. Esto no se lo podía decir a Kakashi-San, de seguro se enojaría conmigo, el es muy especial en ese aspecto……

-¡¡Yamato!! ¡¡Yamato!!

La voz de la hokage me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

-Perdón…. ¿me decía algo?

-Por fin vuelves en si, parecía que estabas en un trance

-Lo siento

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta, Kakashi ya fue dado de alta, y le he dado un a misión como la tuya, después de tantos días en el hospital creo que se lo merece

-Con que era eso….

-¿huh?

-Lo siento, es que no percibí su aroma en toda la aldea

-Ya veo, los vampiros tienen poderes que aun desconozco

-Si también me sorprendí yo la primera vez

-Bueno Yamato buen trabajo, ve a descansar

-Bien con su permiso

Entonces parece que esta noche Kakashi no iba ha estar en la aldea……

Me fui directo a mi casa, tenia que dormir, el camino de aquel lugar hasta la aldea me había cansado, y era curioso siendo un vampiro aun tenia estas necesidades humanas.

Las horas pasaban, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, solo estaba acostado mirando el techo, no podía dejar de pensar en mi sentido del gusto, era muy preocupante, ¿Qué pasaría si un día no me puedo controlar?, tenia miedo al respecto….

Y después de mucho rato pude quedarme dormido….

A la mañana siguiente rayos de sol inundaban la habitación, hicieron que abriera los ojos poco a poco, además un aroma que conocía muy bien, estaba presente.

-Kakashi-Senpai... ¿Eres tú?

-A tu olfato no se le puede engañar, y aun sigues igual de provocativo durmiendo desnudo…

Me apene un poco por el comentario trate de taparme con las sabanas, pero de repente algo me llamo la atención…

-Senpai…. ¿Estas desnudo? ¿Y ese moño rojo en aquel lugar?

-Ah, pues hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?

Me quede pensando por un momento…

-Oh es verdad hoy es 10 de agosto – vaya había olvidado mi cumpleaños –Pero que significa eso, yo ya se que tu eres mío.

-Pues no derrotaste a Hydeo…. Pero me has salvado la vida…. Así que… te dejare ser el seme por el día de hoy… - Sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí

-¡OH!

-¿Yamato? Tu mirada ha cambiado de repente

-Había esperado esto por mucho tiempo, Senpai acérquese por favor

-¿Yamato? ¿Eres tú? De repente no te conozco….

-Tú mismo me has dicho que el olfato no puede ser engañado.

-Es verdad – Kakashi se veía preocupado – esta es mi primera vez, así que….

-¡OH! Eso me agrada oírlo, ahora sentirás lo que yo sentí la primera vez…. –No pude evitar decírselo con una cara de espanto, y Kakashi se puso muy nervioso…

-emm, lo podemos posponer ¿Yamato?

-¡NO!

Y antes de que huyera lo atrape con mi Mokuton

-A donde crees que vas Senpai

Kakashi se empezó a reír nerviosamente

-Bueno Senpai creo que es hora de comenzar

Le quite el moño y lo recosté en mi cama y con mi Mokuton le ate sus manos a la pared.

-Creo que he sido mas listo que tu Senpai, los hilos de chakra gastan mucha energía, y mi Mokuton no tanto. Kakashi estaba muy nervioso como para responder, era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa manera y me divertía tanto…

Comencé mordisqueándole un poco una oreja, y al instante Kakashi sollozó

-Joooo no sabia que eras tan sensible Kakashi-San – Kakashi no tenia palabras, giro su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Le bese su cuello que dejo al descubierto, mientras una de mis manos tocaba esa parte que era aun más sensible que su oreja y al instante hubo reacciones, el cuerpo de Kakashi se estremecía y Kakashi luchaba por no gemir.

-No pasa nada Kakashi-San, quiero escuchar tu linda voz – le decía acariciándole una mejilla, luego le bese. –Al parecer ya estas muy excitado tus pezones me lo dicen al igual que tu pene.

Le acaricie cada uno de sus pezones con las yemas de mi dedo índice y pulgar, Kakashi se retorcía y después ya no lucho para dejar salir su voz. Luego le lamí su pene, y Kakashi no dejaba de gemir, después lo hice cada vez más fuerte.

-No….Yamato….para…si no…

-¿Te ibas a venir verdad?, ya lo he notado

-Lo siento….

-En verdad eres muy sensible, ahora supongo que te tengo que preparar

Creo que era la parte que Kakashi más temía…

-Yamato

-¿Si?

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, así que por favor hazlo con cuidado

-Tú déjamelo a mí, no te preocupes- Pero Kakashi tenia una cara de incrédulo – bueno haya voy.

Le metí el dedo intermedio y el índice

-Tengo que encontrar tu punto débil aquí también –Así que explore esa zona con mis dedos, era todo un reto para mí, pero lo iba a encontrar.

Y de repente Kakashi se estremeció mas, su cuerpo temblaba, y su pene se le volvía a poner erecto.

-Jooooo creo que lo he encontrado, bueno Kakashi haya voy…

Lo penetre, aunque fue tanta mi emoción que no tuve cuidado….

-¡¡Yamato!! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

-Lo siento…

Lo envestí barias veces pero…. No me pude controlar y cada vez más lo hacia mas rápido y mas fuerte….

Kakashi seguía sollozando y gimiendo, pero cada que podía, me veía con una mirada de "muérete bastardo", me asuste un poco, pero ya no iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente así que tenia que aprovechar, y le seguí hasta que los dos nos venimos.

Kakashi se veía un poco agotado, y yo estaba un poco cansado, pero luego puso una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Kakashi-San, lo siento mucho, enserio lo siento mucho – le dije haciendo una reverencia.

-Yamato… mírame a los ojos –trague un poco de saliva, cuando lo vi estaba sonriendo…

-Me alegro que hayas disfrutado tu regalo de cumpleaños, ahora suéltame.

Tenía mis dudas de soltarlo o no, pero no tenía elección si no se enojaría más… así que lo solté

Pero fue un grave error, en cuanto lo solté su mirada cambio y su sonrisa solo era el cebo para soltarlo….

-¡¡¡¡¡PERO NO SE VOLVERA A REPETIR BASTARDO!!!! –dicho eso recibí un puñetazo en una mejilla, luego el se vistió y se marcho.

Pasaron los días y Kakashi no me hablaba y me ignoraba completamente, ¿acaso fue tan doloroso?, tenia que encontrar la forma de remediarlo.

Después de pesar mucho se me ocurrió un plan……

Varios días después….

Fui en busca de Kakashi-San y cuando lo encontré estaba sentado arriba de un árbol leyendo su libro.

-Kakashi-San, por favor hoy a la media noche ve arriba de las estatuas de los hokages, tengo que mostrarte algo

-Y Tsuki dijo VETE AL INFIERNO Ranmaru

Hmmm será ese un si….

-Haya te espero-aunque parece que aun seguía enojado…

Se llegaron las 12am y lo esperaba en aquel lugar, pero el no se aparecía… aunque no era de sorprenderse siempre llega tarde a donde lo citen, ¡¡¡rayos!!! ¿Por qué no le dije que viniera una hora antes? Soy tan estúpido.

Me recosté en aquellas rocas y lo seguí esperando, aunque de pronto ese aroma que en todas las misiones me seguía, se hizo presente…. ¿Ya se encontraba aquí en la aldea?, y cuando quise ver quien era, volvía a desaparecer…. ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-¿Querías mostrarme algo Yamato?

-Kakashi-San – Que raro no percibí su aroma

-Si no tienes nada que mostrarme mejor me voy

-Espera – le agarre de un brazo y luego lo abrace – Feliz Cumpleaños Senpai

-¡Oh! Con que te has acordado….

-Si, ¿Kakashi-San?

-¿Si?

-Hoy hueles como siempre… pero tienes algo raro que no había percibido antes

-De que hablas Yamato soy yo, te lo demostrare

En ese instante me beso profundamente en los labios, parece que se le quito el enojo y con el regalo que le tengo seguro que se pondrá feliz y olvidara todo lo que paso el otro día….

-Con que esto era lo que me querías mostrar…. ¿Yamato?

-¿heh? ¿Kakashi-san? – ¿Por qué hay otro Kakashi-San?

-Esto se acabo….

Y aunque Kakashi-San me había dicho que al olfato no se le podía engañar, a mi me habían engañado de esa manera….

Continuara…………………

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final del capi jojojojojo, ¿Quien sera ese sujeto que se hizo pasar por Kakashi? XDDD en el proximo capi lo descubriran XDDDDD, bueno pues ojala les haya gustado y FELIZ AÑO =)

PS: espero sus reviews XDDD

Saludos y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion xD


	18. La decisión de Yamato

Bueno despues de unas semanas sin actualizar, aqui les traigo un nuevo capi, esta vez no es muy largo XDDDDDD pero fue todo lo que pude dar esta vez XDDDD, por cierto ya he cumplido un año con esta historia jojojojojo y me siento feliz xDD.

Y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, recibi mas de los habituales jojojojo eso me animo mas, y pues creo que debo de poner a kakashi mas de esa forma xDDDD, nah bueno ya lo pensare xDDDD.

De mientras disfruten el capi xDDDDD

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: La decisión de Yamato**

Esas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Kakashi-San resonaban muy fuerte en mis oídos, mi corazón latía muy rápido y tenía mucho miedo.

Cuando gire mi rostro para mirar al Kakashi que me había besado, no era más que una replica barata, su aspecto había cambiado totalmente, gire nuevamente mi rostro hacia donde estaba el verdadero Kakashi… pero ya no estaba….

-Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, fui demasiado suave contigo, bastardo.

Ese olor que me seguía en todas las misiones era ese rubio estúpido que me encontré aquella vez que fui a salvar a Kakashi de Hydeo.

-Pero no lo hiciste, asume ahora tu error.- Reía descaradamente.

Me enoje conmigo mismo, tenia mucha rabia en ese momento, quería golpearle, humillarle hasta que mi ira se hubiera saciado, mis manos echas puño temblaban de lo enojado que estaba, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué demonios….?

Ese rubio infeliz aun seguía riéndose

-Vamos, me vas a matar o no…

No sabia la razón por la que no podía atacarlo, estaba inmóvil ante ese cuerpo tan perfecto, tan delicado, tan……

Sacudí mi cabeza, esos pensamientos una vez mas se hicieron presentes, yo estaba cayendo en su trampa, tenia que ir con Kakashi antes de que sucediera otra cosa.

-Lo siento, tengo un asunto que arreglar, luego arreglo cuentas contigo imbécil.

Cerré mis ojos para no observarlo, di media vuelta y me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude, y a juzgar por su olor no me siguió…

Ahora trate de ubicar el olor de Kakashi y active mi visión de vampiro para hacer más fácil la búsqueda. A los pocos minutos lo encontré no muy lejos, se encontraba caminando, al parecer no tenia un rumbo especifico, me apresure un poco.

-¡¡Kakashi-san!!- le grite.

Pero parecía que se hacia del oído sordo, corrí un poco mas para alcanzarlo y lo tome de un brazo.

-¿Kakashi-San?

Pero el estrujo su brazo, haciendo que mi mano lo soltara

-No me toques, idiota –dijo con su mirada clavada en mis ojos.

Me quede atónito ante su mirada, era esa mirada fría, llena de odio, esa mirada que me mostraba antes de que supiera que era un vampiro, no pensé que la volvería a ver…

Volvió a girar su rostro y siguió caminando…

Caí hincado al suelo, mientras observaba como se iba alejando, estaba mudo, paralizado bajo esa densa oscuridad, mi vista se distorsionaba con las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos.

Y cuando ya no lo pude ver más, golpeé el piso con todas mis fuerzas, mientras incontrolables lágrimas salían de mis ojos….

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

-No ganaras nada maldiciendo

-¡¡Cállate!! Todo esto es tú culpa – me puse de pie – yo solo quería estar con mi senpai, como lo había estado siempre, él era todo para mi, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante, con sus besos, sus caricias el me daba fuerzas y me sentía muy feliz, pero ahora… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Venir conmigo

-No, creo que tengo una idea mejor, tal vez deba matarte, beberme toda tu sangre hasta la última gota.

-¿eh?

Me acerque, pero el no despego su vista ni un solo ínstate de mi, le agarre su cuello y cuando intentaba morderle, no podía, mi cuerpo tenia ganas de besarle, tocarle de hacerlo mío, así que me aleje rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios eres?, siempre que trato de hacer algo o te miro, mi mente se llena de otros pensamientos totalmente diferentes, y esos pensamientos solo deben de aparecer cuando este frente a Kakashi, no tu, y la otra vez sucedió algo similar.

El crío sonrío

-Ese es mi secretito, si vienes conmigo tendrás una mejor vida que esta, podrás beber toda la sangre que quieras, y podrás olvidar ese sentimiento que te causa dolor, no estarás solo hay alguien que te espera, además algún día te tendrás que ir de aquí, los años pasan rápido, pero tu cuerpo no lo hace, los demás lo notaran y crearan rumores.

Él tenia razón, no me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero tarde o temprano tenia que irme de este lugar.

-…..

-Bueno creo que aun es muy pronto para que te decidas, te daré un día para que lo pienses bien, te veo mañana a la misa hora en este mismo lugar.

El rubio desapareció después de decir eso, ¿Una vida mejor? ¿Alguien que me espera?, no sabia que hacer respecto a esa propuesta, era muy tentador, y si Kakashi ya no quería nada conmigo…. Creo que no tiene caso estar aquí, verlo me haría sufrir aun mas…

Me fui a mi casa, seguía pensando en todo ese asunto… pero estando en mi casa, muchos recuerdos de Kakashi vinieron a mi mente. Así que me desplome en la cama y llore como jamás había llorado…

Al amanecer fui a recorrer la aldea, miraba cada lugar, cada persona… suspire… aun esta indeciso no sabia que hacer….

-¿Yamato-Taicho?

Gire mi vista hacia donde provenía esa voz

-Sakura, Naruto ¿Qué sucede?

-No me diga que se le olvido

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sakura-Chan se le ha olvidado

-¿huh?

-¡¡El cumpleaños de Kakashi-Sensei!! –exclamaron los dos

-Ah eso, no se me olvido….

-Le pasa algo Yamato-Taicho-me decía Sakura

Sonreí un poco y mentí

-No es nada, ya lo he felicitado, ahora si me disculpan….

Aunque la mirada de Sakura no se veía muy convencida, pero me retire lo mas rápido que pude de ellos, antes de que Sakura empezara ha hacerme mas preguntas.

Seguí explorando el lugar, y esta vez mi sentido del olfato estaba bien, ese peculiar olor de Kakashi se venia acercando, y estoy seguro que el ya me debió de haber notado, pero el no cambiaba de dirección, y si cambio de dirección de seguro pensara que lo evito o algo, así que seguiré mi rumbo sin titubear….

Al poco tiempo vi que se acercaba y como siempre iba leyendo su libro, y yo seguí caminando, pero el paso de lado y fue como si no me hubiese visto, pero estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, pero me ignoro completamente….

A este paso no tendré la fuerza suficiente para sopórtalo cada día……

Así que no lo pensé más, este será mi último día en la aldea, y así tratare de olvidar a mi Senpai….

Le di un último recorrido a la aldea, para llevarme unos buenos recuerdos, ya que a lo mejor no la volvería a ver, también me alimente de esos animales que habían en el bosque cerca de la aldea, y les agradecí por mantenerme activo día con día.

Y la noche llego, me reuní con el rubio nuevamente…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has pensado?

Suspire

-Bien, iré contigo, pero por favor no hagas que piense cosas pervertidas durante el camino, que luego no podré contenerme.

-Bien es un trato, pero si veo que intentas hacer algo no dudare en usarlo

-muy bien.

Y así mire por última vez a la aldea, donde crecí y donde conocí el amor, pero una vez que de media vuelta, todo eso quedara atrás, y empezare una nueva vida….

Continuara……

* * *

Bueno pues ahi el final del capi, pues ojala les haya gustado, y pues nos vemos hasta la proxima xDDD


	19. Lloyd

Holaaaaa, lamentablemente el lunes volvi a la universidad T_T ..... pero antes de que me dejen tarea, hice este nuevo capi ojala que lo disfruten, es un poquito mas largo que el anterior XDDD, bueno pues los dejo con el capi.

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: Lloyd**

Seguía al rubio hacia donde él me llevaba, sin prestar atención o memorizar el camino, mi cuerpo solo se dirigía hacia donde el se movía, pero mi mente estaba invadida de pensamientos y a cada momento me cuestionaba… ¿Acaso estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Es esto lo que en verdad quieres?, pensaba mucho en la respuesta de esas preguntas… pero también tenía curiosidad de saber quien era esa persona que me esperaba, él sabia lo que yo era y de antemano sabría que Kakashi fue el que me dio una nueva vida.

Vi al rubio delante de mí, corriendo lo mas rápidamente que podía, le podía pisar los talones con facilidad, lo estudie un poco, aun no comprendía de donde sacaba ese poder tan misterioso, que hacia que mis pensamientos mas lujuriosos salieran en un instante, pero por mas que lo estudiaba no dejaba de ser un simple humano…

El camino parecía largo así que trate de hacerle algo de plática.

-Oye emmm….

-Yue, ese es mi nombre.

-Oh, es verdad ahora lo recuerdo, además en aquel entonces había alguien mas contigo un pelirrojo ¿Por qué ahora no te acompaña?

El muchacho guardo un poco de silencio, y luego con una sonrisa me dijo:

-El se encuentra enfermo, por eso no pudo acompañarme hoy.

-Ya veo

Se le veía muy preocupado, a lo mejor su amigo ha de tener una enfermedad terrible, pero no sabia de que mas hablarle era muy callado.

Las horas pasaron, y el nuevo día llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sol nos iluminaba con sus grandes destellos de luz.

-¿Aun falta mucho? – le pregunte.

-No, en un momento llegaremos – respondió.

Aunque en su rostro empezaba a mostrarse signos de cansancio.

-¿No quieres que descansemos un poco?

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Si

No muy convencido confié en su palabra, y seguimos nuestro rumbo. Sin embargo, empezaba a sentir sed, el camino era largo y estaba provocando que me diera sed más pronto de lo normal, pero podía aguantarlo un poco mas, la sed no era muy ruda.

De pronto Yue paro en seco, he hizo que chocara con el, y caímos al suelo, el se encontraba boca abajo, y yo encima de el, mi cabeza estaba muy cercas de su cuello, y podía oler perfectamente su aroma, era muy agradable y su sangre tenia que ser igual, y con la sed que tenia mis colmillos salieron, quería probar esa sangre, pero si lo hacia no me iba a contener y lo mataría, aun le tenia rencor…

Me aleje rápido de el, empecé a sudar pero trate de tranquilizarme.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué no avisas que te detendrás? –luego tape mi boca con una de mis manos para ocultar los colmillos, no quería que se asustara y empezara a utilizar su poder extraño…

Yue se puso de pie y sacudió un poco su ropa.

-Lo siento, mi mente estaba en otro lado, ya hemos llegado.

Mire a mi alrededor, pero yo no veía nada mas que árboles, plantas y rocas, y mi olfato no detectaba otros aromas.

-Mocoso no trates de engañarme mi olfato no…-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el ya se encontraba haciendo algo en el suelo…

Y en un instante, el suelo empezó a temblar, una puerta metálica se estaba abriendo dejando al descubierto unas escaleras que iban al fondo, y en ese mismo momento pude apreciar otros aromas que jamás había olido y también podía oler al amigo de Yue, y mis colmillos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Entremos-dijo Yue

Lo seguí bajo esas escaleras, y unos instantes después la puerta se volvió a cerrar. Yue prendió una linterna para poder bajar las escaleras, estaba sumamente oscuro no había ningún rastro de luz, aunque para mi eso no era problema.

Seguimos caminando hasta que no había mas escaleras, el lugar era muy amplio estaba muy bien trabajado e iluminado con varias antorchas en diferentes partes de ese lugar, había diversos corredores el cual no sabia a donde llevaban, pero también note que había muchas habitaciones, una cocina, me venia el olor de la comida que comían los humanos, y hasta puede que haya un baño, era un lugar sorprendente.

Mientras admiraba el lugar alguien vino a recibirnos.

-Joven Yue, que bueno que ha regresado, el amo se estaba impacientando, en un momento viene.

Parecía una especie de mayordomo.

-Y como se encuentra Ryu-Exclamo Yue.

-No se preocupe joven Yue, él esta bien.

Yue se sintió muy aliviado al respecto, pobre Ryu de seguro tiene una enfermedad terminal, lo bueno que llegamos a tiempo para que pudiera despedirse de él.

Y pocos minutos después alguien más hizo acto de presencia en ese lugar.

-Vaya, vaya parece que ahora no me has fallado Yue-Decía un hombre, que a primera vista era muy hermoso, tenia la misma complexión que Kakashi, aunque su cabello era blanco y lacio, le llegaba a la cintura, su piel era muy clara, y sus ojos eran grises.

-Bien hice lo que me dijiste, ahora regrésame a Ryu.

-Shoichi-San por favor llévalo a la celda donde se encuentra el joven Ryu.

-Entendido.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? Prometiste que nos liberarías.

-¿En serio? Últimamente he tenido amnesia, Soichi-San por favor apresúrate.

-Si señor.

-Idiota, esto no se quedara así.

Yue trataba de librarse de Soichi pero no lo logro, incluso libero su poder, ya que mi mente ahora pensaba muchas cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no funciona? –dijo Yue.

Sacudí mi cabeza, ya no quería pensar en esas cosas. Al poco tiempo Yue se rindió y Soichi se lo llevo de ese lugar.

-Ah, mi querido Yamato, al fin nos encontramos.

-¿he? ¿Acaso debo de alegrarme por eso? – Me sentía un idiota, ese estúpido rubio, arruino mi relación con Kakashi, y me engaño para traerme ha este lugar, pero no todo le salio bien por ese lado me sentía contento.

El hermoso hombre soltó una risa breve.

-Tienes un buen sentido del humor Yamato.

-¿Y como es que conoces mi nombre?, nunca te he visto en mi vida.

-Oh, lo siento aun no me presento mi nombre es Lloyd, y soy el amo de este lugar.

-Ya me di cuenta, bueno si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy.

Y en cuanto di media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, Lloyd se interpuso. Me sorprendió su velocidad.

-A donde crees que vas, Yamato-Kun – en ese momento su mirada cambio, era un poco mas fría, y una de sus manos acariciaba una de mis mejillas y su cara estaba tan cercas de la mía. – Déjame ponerte algo muy en claro, desde el momento en que pisaste este lugar me perteneces, yo decidiré cuando te vas, por el momento eres mi nueva mascota.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, parecía como si me hubiese atado una soga al cuello y alguien me hubiese aventado de la silla.

-¿Cómo que tu mascota?

-Si, yo te cuidare muy bien, ah… de seguro has de tener hambre, el camino era muy largo y es mí deber alimentarte –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-hmmm-Y ahora como demonios me iba a librar de esto…

-¡Soichi-San!-Grito

-¿Si señor?

-Tráele a Yamato-kun algo de comer.

-Entendido.

Lloyd camino un poco y se sentó en uno de las gradas de la escalera, me había bloqueado completamente el paso.

-Yamato-Kun ven y siéntate en mi regazo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si, muy en serio y una mascota debe de obedecer a su amo o será castigada, ¿te quedo claro?

Su mirada me intimidaba un poco, algo me decía que no era como los demás…

-Si – no tuve opción me fui a sentar en sus piernas, me sentía algo incomodo, pero tenia una gran oportunidad, iba a estar cercas de su cuello, podría morderle y matarlo en ese instante, y así podría escapar.

Cuando me senté en sus piernas, el me abrazo fuertemente contra el, pero quede muy cercas de su cuello así que me acerque sigilosamente y trate de hundirle mis dientes, pero por desgracia el me detuvo.

-No, eso no lo puedes hacer ahora, mi querido Yamato-Kun, es por eso que te mande traer tu comida.

Él sabe que soy un vampiro.

-¿Tú eres como yo? De otro modo no entiendo el como sabes que soy un vampiro.

-Que inteligente eres, tú y tu progenitor no son los únicos vampiros en este mundo.

Lo sabia, sabía que había algo raro en él, será más difícil escaparme.

-Ya veo…

-No pongas esas cara, mira haya viene tu comida –Me decía señalándome con la mirada.

Soichi traía una persona con los ojos vendados.

-¿Quieres que beba de una persona inocente? –Me puse de pie.

-Si, es lo único que hay en este lugar. –Lloyd de igual manera se puso de pie.

-No, me niego, yo solo bebo de criminales.

-Pero hace un instante ibas a beber de mi sangre, ¿soy un criminal?, o acaso ¿querías asesinarme?

Rayos es más astuto de lo que pensé.

-No, es solo que estando tan cerca de ti, me sentía atraído, hechizado por tu gran belleza, que no me podía contener… -mentí un poco.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, vamos bebe de su sangre si no, te debilitaras no quiero una mascota débil.-Me decía mientras me ofrecía a aquél humano.

-¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! –repetía una y otra vez el hombre, pero no tenia opción, sino sospecharía de mi y sabrá Dios que me hará, así que hundí mis dientes en el cuello de ese hombre, bebí su sangre pero no lo mate, aunque lo deje débil.

-Eres muy suave Yamato-kun, pero lo bueno que ya te has alimentado.

-Si…

-Soichi-San por favor déjanos solos y llévate a ese hombre de regreso a su celda.

-Como ordene señor.

Soichi-San se retiraba con el cuerpo desmayado de ese hombre.

-Yamato-kun vamos a mi habitación.

Me tomo de una mano y el me iba dirigiendo hacia uno de los corredores, que imagino dirigían a su habitación.

Una vez que llegamos, su habitación parecía muy simple, había una cama en un lado y en el otro una mesa con libros, al perecer el disfrutaba de la lectura.

Él cerró la puerta con llave.

-Bueno es hora de dormir, y tú me acompañaras como si fueras mi oso de peluche.

-¿Qué?

-Tu eres mi mascota y harás lo que te diga, y usualmente duermo ha estas horas así que tendrás que irte acostumbrando.

Estaba totalmente atrapado, él se acostó en su cama y el me recibía muy calidamente en sus brazos.

Por ahora tenia que seguirle el juego hasta idear una manera de librarme de él.

Y en ese preciso momento, me había arrepentido totalmente de huir de Konoha o más bien de huir de Kakashi-San, lo extrañaba tanto…

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno ahi termina el capitulo xDDD, ojala haya sido de su agrado y que hara el pobre Yamato XDDDDD, saludos, cuidense y espero sus reviews XD


	20. El Escape

Bueno despues de un laaaaargoooooo tiempo sin actualizar (agradescanselo a la uni XDDD), aca vengo con un nuevo capi, ojala sea de su agrado, saludos a los que siguen mi historia =), bueno sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo.

* * *

**Capitulo XX: El escape**

No cabe la mayor duda de que soy un idiota, por mi estúpido orgullo no quise aclarar las cosas con Kakashi, y ahora me encontraba en un lugar bajo la tierra atrapado con este hombre que también es un vampiro.

Y por mas que quise zafarme de sus brazos no pude, el tenia una fuerza impresionante, probablemente el es un vampiro con mucha experiencia…

Tenia que tranquilizarme, y pensar en algo, no por nada soy un Ninja de elite, miraba alrededor de la habitación mientras pensaba en algo, estudie cada parte de la habitación, observe a Lloyd pero para mi suerte el parecía tener el sueño pesado era como si estuviera en un coma profundo. De un momento para otro mi mente se ilumino el Jutsu de sustitución funcionaria, aunque tenia un pequeño problema, mis manos estaban muy separadas y la fuerza que provocaba Lloyd me impedía juntarlas, pero no me di por vencido hice un sobre-esfuerzo para juntarlas y poder hacer el jutsu.

Unos instantes después ya me hallaba de pie en esa habitación y el agarrando la única silla que se encontraba ahí.

Sonreí esa fue una gran jugada, y la puerta no me causaría problemas era de madera y yo me podía fusionar con ella, así que pude salir fácilmente de ahí.

Ahora tenia que hacer un plan para escapar. Pero no estaba tranquilo, en ese lugar había mucha gente inocente encerrada, y solo los tenía ahí para alimentarse, no era justo, y me surgió la duda si ese mayordomo también seria algún vampiro.

Lo primero que hice fue inspeccionar todo el lugar siendo cauteloso para que nadie me notara, descubrí que había un total de 50 habitaciones junto con la del vampiro, y todas tenían rehenes algunos ya muertos y otros aun con vida, no seria fácil liberarlos a todos, además si hago mucho escándalo probablemente Lloyd se despierte y si es un vampiro antiguo tendrá mucho mas poder del que yo tengo no se si el pueda matarme pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que me inmovilizaría con facilidad, otro problema que tenia era que la única entrada estaba protegida por un sello, de hecho era una barrera que protegía todo el lugar, así que si intentara hacer algún jutsu para agujerar el lugar no funcionaria.

Algo bueno fue que me alimente, por lo tanto mi chakra estaba completa, el único plan factible era hacer clones para que cada uno se dispersara y liberara a los rehenes mientras yo iría con Yue ya que el es capaz de desactivar esa barrera, algo útil que me trajo al ser un vampiro es que mi chakra aumento un poco, por lo tanto podía hacer mas clones, pero al hacerlos corría el riesgo de agotarme rápidamente, pero era lo único que podía hacer, así que lo hice.

Mi operación rescate había comenzado, mientras mis clones se dirigían a cada habitación, yo me dirigía hacia donde estaba Yue.

Todo iba marchando bien, al parecer uno de mis clones se topo con ese mayordomo pero en un momento lo silencio con un golpe en la nuca y lo ato con un mokuton, con eso mis sospechas de que el fuera un vampiro desaparecieron.

Aunque conforme iba pasando el tiempo, me iba debilitando, así que tenía que apresurarme, al poco tiempo ya me encontraba frente a la celda de Yue.

Lo vi sentado y su amigo estaba recostado en sus piernas mientras el le acariciaba su cabello.

-Oye mocoso, tengo poco tiempo así que seré breve, te saco de aquí junto con tu amigo y tu desactivas esa barrera que hay en todo el lugar y así saldremos de aquí.

-¿No me estas mintiendo?

-Por supuesto que no, yo no soy como ese tipo.

El muchacho bajo su mirada hacia su amigo, y luego la regreso hacia mi.

-Esta bien, pero Ryu esta débil, el bebió su sangre….

-Entonces lo cargare en mi espalda- doble las rejas con mi fuerza – rápido salgamos de aquí.

El muchacho salio, mientras yo agarraba a su amigo para acomodarlo en mi espalda, y nos dirigimos directo a la salida.

Al parecer mis clones habían tenido éxito, ellos y los rehenes nos esperaban tras las escaleras.

-Dime, ¿por qué haces esto? Después de lo que hice…

Le mire mientras corríamos

-Aun no te perdono sabes, pero el es una persona cruel, ustedes no se merecen esto, pero ya que estemos afuera veré como castigarte… ahora apresurémonos, que casi estoy en mi limite, y ese vampiro puede que llegue a despertarse.

-Bien, emmm Yamato ¿Cierto?

-Si… ¿qué sucede?

-Si se siente débil por favor beba mi sangre, es lo menos que puedo hacer por que nos esta salvando a mi y a Ryu.

Lo que escuche de sus labios me impacto, pero tome su palabra.

-Esta bien, si me llega ha hacer falta lo hare, aunque ya he gastado mucho chakra en hacer todos esos clones.

-¿Entonces nos salvara a todos?

-Así es

El muchacho sonrío.

-Sabe, usted es una buena persona.

Al poco tiempo nos encontrábamos en la entrada donde estaban las escaleras, toda la gente que esta encerrada se encontraba ahí, deshice el jutsu era muy agotador mantener tantos clones activos, no se como Naruto puede hacer miles de clones.

-Bueno Yue has lo tuyo, iremos todos tras de ti.

-Bien todos síganme, en un momento estaremos afuera.

Subimos cada peldaño de la escalera hasta llegar al final, y mientras Yue trataba de desactivar la barrera, lo que más temía sucedió, Lloyd se había despertado, su olor se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Le dije a uno de los rehenes que tomara a Ryu y cuando la barrera estuviera desecha salieran rápidamente de ahí, mientras yo iba al encuentro de Lloyd, no podía beber en ese instante la sangre de Yue, afortunadamente aun tenia algo de chakra, al menos podría mantenerlo ocupado hasta que todos salieran.

De pronto se escucho un grito ensordecedor que pronunciaba mi nombre.

-¡¡YAMATO!!

Fui al encuentro de Lloyd lo más pronto posible, antes de que algo más sucediera.

-Hola-le dije.

-Y aun tienes la descares de saludarme, después de lo que has hecho.

-Al final creo que una mascota no es lo mío, lo siento.

Lloyd me miro con furia, creo que lo hice enojar mucho, me prepare para recibir cualquier golpe, jutsu o lo que fuera que me lanzaría.

-Yamato, Yamato, Yamato…. eres una mala mascota, te dije que si hacías algo malo te castigaría.

-Estoy preparado

Sonrío el vampiro, como tratándome de decir "eres muy ingenuo", pero su risita no me iba a derrotar, ya tenia una estrategia.

Primero trate de atraparlo con algunos mokutons pero el era hábil y esquivaba fácilmente mi técnica, luego con un doton hice que la tierra bajo nuestros pies se hiciera movediza y si caía, lo tendría atrapado, entonces los únicos lugares que le quedaban era el techo y las paredes, y como supuse el se fue al techo, y me miraba desde lo alto.

-¿Eso es todo?, parece que hacer tanto esfuerzo te ha cansado.

Era verdad, estaba cansado pero no me daría por vencido, lo importante era ganar tiempo, aunque lo mas seguro es que Yue ya había quitado la barrera, solo había una forma de comprobarlo y era hacer un hoyo en el techo.

Volví ha hacer mi mokuton pero no se lo lance a Lloyd porque no funcionaria.

-Parece que estas llegando a tu límite, ya hasta fallas en tus ataques.

-Mi objetivo no eras tú.

Al poco tiempo el techo empezó a derrumbarse donde mi mokuton se había incrustado.

-¿eh? ¿Pero como es que lo ha sabido? –Miraba cuidadosamente los escombros de tierra que iban callendo- La barrera ya no esta…. Después de todo si eres un peligro, ¿Por qué demonios no te mate cuando tuve la oportunidad?-Me decía mientras sus ojos penetraban los míos.

¿A que se refería? No entendía nada, además no recuerdo haberme encontrado con el nunca….

Al poco tiempo la zona donde estábamos quedo iluminada por el sol, Lloyd corrió desesperado a una esquina donde el sol no podía llegar, y por un instante me pareció ver algo de humo en su cuerpo, pero no estaba seguro, ya que en ese momento estaba mas debilitado y pudo haber sido una alucinación, necesitaba urgentemente beber sangre de lo contrario iba a colapsarme.

-¿Como has sabido mi punto débil si no te lo mencione nunca? –Me preguntaba.

-¿Punto débil? ¿Acaso el sol es tu punto débil?, pensé que todos los vampiros éramos iguales.

-Entonces no lo sabias, que tonto fui.

-Pero si el sol es tu enemigo, en este momento no tienes a donde ir, así que cuéntame lo que sabes.

-¿Y que ganare con eso?

-Puede que llegue a ayudarte….

El vampiro se puso pensativo, pero no tardo mucho en darme su respuesta.

-Esta bien, pero que no se te ocurra dejarme aquí.

-Bien.

El vampiro tomo un sorbo de aire y empezó a contarme lo que sabía.

-En este mundo hay tres clases de vampiros, los de tu especie que son del tipo A, que si no fuera por los colmillos y sus ojos parecerían humanos completamente, ustedes son los vampiros mas fuertes que hay, ya que nada los afecta salvo un olor muy penetrante como el que solías tener cuando humano o esas extrañas armas que desarrollo Hydeo, además de que pueden reproducirse, otros son los de mi especie los tipo B somos como muertos vivientes y cualquier tipo de calor nos afecta e incluso puede que nos llegue matar, nosotros no podemos reproducirnos alguien nos tiene que convertir, y los del tipo C son los vampiros mas débiles pero no hay que menospreciarlos por ser débiles, pueden ser muy letales, tienen una habilidad peculiar con sus colmillos pueden producir veneno es como si fueran serpientes, y al igual que a mi a ellos también les afecta cualquier tipo de calor, pero por lo regular ellos siempre están escondidos, rara vez se les ve en la superficie.

Me quede completamente sorprendido jamás imagine que hubiera otra clase de vampiros y que yo estaría entre los mas fuertes.

-Por tu expresión parece que no sabes nada.

-Es verdad pero aunque digas que yo estoy en la rama de los más fuertes, comparado contigo creo que tú eres más fuerte que yo ¿Cómo es posible?

-Eso fue porque un día bebí la sangre de uno de los de tu clase, eso hizo que me hiciera más fuerte.

-Ahora comprendo –Tenia sentido lo que decía, cuando Kakashi y yo bebimos de la sangre pura de Hydeo en un momento para el otro nuestras heridas se curaron y me sentí mas fuerte aunque solo fue poco.

-Bueno he cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora ayúdame…

-¿Y cuando dije que te ayudaría? Parece que también sufro de amnesia…

-¿Qué? pero como te atreves a engañarme.

-Ahora sabes lo que sintieron tus victimas que estaban encerradas en este lugar.

-¡¡Maldito!!

-Bueno si me disculpas, ahora me tengo que ir, pero por si las dudas tapare todas las rutas posibles de escape.

El vampiro me miraba con unos ojos llenos de furia, si el pudiera en ese instante me desgarraría con sus manos hasta estar satisfecho, pero por fortuna no podía.

-Me arrepiento tanto de no haberte matado yo mismo, esos humanos imbéciles son unos inútiles, si yo te hubiera atacado ya no estarías aquí, pero fui muy ingenuo al creer que lo harían….

-Entonces tu fuiste el responsable de esos ataques….y por tu culpa Kakashi-Senpai tuvo que conver……

-Ahora me vas a decir que no eres feliz siendo vampiro, por favor….

-Ya no importa, espero que te pudras en el infierno, oh espera pero si el sol se encargara de eso, sayonara….Lloyd.

Le di la espalda y di un gran salto hacia la superficie, aunque sentía la mirada penetrante de Lloyd tras de mi. Me fui alejando poco a poco de ese lugar, seguí el rastro de los humanos, y unos minutos después escuche un grito despavorido proveniente del lugar subterráneo donde había dejado a Lloyd.

Aunque yo me encontraba muy débil, había usado casi toda mi chakra y mi apetito había regresado…

Pero al fin había salido de aquel lugar y los rehenes habían escapado eso me alegraba bastante.

Seguí caminando, aunque mi cuerpo lo sentía cada vez mas pesado, muy a penas y podía mover los pies, divise el sol y luego regrese mi mirada hacia delante. Y mi sorpresa fue que un olor se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba, era un olor conocido, era ese mocoso, aunque su sangre me serviría de mucha ayuda.

Me recosté bajo un árbol, ya no podía seguir caminando.

Al poco tiempo el mocoso estaba frente a mí, jadeando por el cansancio que le había producido la corrida de un lugar a otro.

-¿Qué quieres?, ahora todos son libres de hacer lo que les plazca Lloyd no los volverá a molestar…

El muchacho me vio con incertidumbre.

-Pero….

-¿uh?

De pronto el muchacho se sentó en mis piernas me abrazo y me ofreció su cuello.

-Se lo prometí.

Estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud del joven, pero con mi apetito era muy fuerte así que no pude pensar claramente y cuando menos lo acorde también lo estaba abrazando mientras mis colmillos le bebían la sangre.

En el momento en que la sangre de un humano entraba por mi paladar me olvidaba de todo, mis sentidos solo se concentraban en la sangre y lo demás venia en segundo plano.

Bebí hasta quedar satisfecho, ya casi andaba matando al mocoso, pero me detuve antes de hacerlo.

Luego el se quedo quieto en mi pecho, lo deje estar en esa posición mientras lo dejaba recuperar su sangre, de lo que no me percate es que alguien estaba mirando tal escena y sin saber los acontecimientos pasados se puede malinterpretar mucho….

-Hola, Kakashi-Senpai…

Continuara………

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado XDDD, ahora que hara el pobre de Yamato siempre le tocan las peores escenas jajajajajaja XDDDD, bueno espero ser un poco mas constante, pero creo que los vere hasta por el 17 de este mes o en esa semana xD ya que en esas fechas ya ando de vagaciones XDDD

Saludos y espero sus reviews XD


	21. Reconciliación

Ahora no me tarde tanto XDDDD, esperemos que pueda seguir asi, gracias por sus reviews =), que bueno que les gusta la historia, y sin mas que decir aqui el nuevo capi, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo XXI: Reconciliación.**

Observe detenidamente a mi senpai, se miraba tranquilo, pero su miraba reflejaba otro sentimiento... Luego le sonreí.

-¿Te diviertes?-Me pregunto.

-Pues se podría decir que si, me he divertido un poco.

Kakashi apretó uno de sus puños, sin duda estaba molesto.

-Y dime Senpai ¿tu te has divertido?

-.....

No recibí respuesta alguna de lo que le pregunte, más sin embargo, vi que se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba, y en un movimiento rápido que no pude percibir me había quitado a Yue de mi regazo, lo agarro con una sola mano, Yue no se podía defender ya que se había desmayado.

-Espera Kakashi-San, no le hagas nada... -Aunque después de decir eso, el me miro y luego miro a Yue.

-Dime…

-¿Huh?

-Dime que demonios tiene este mocoso, que no tenga yo....

-No, Senpai lo has... -Pero antes de terminar mi frase me interrumpió.

-Soy más alto, mas fuerte, tengo un mejor cuerpo, no me puedes negar que en la cama soy estupendo, o es acaso ¿lo rubio? ¿Los ojos azules? o ¿lo humano?

No podía creer lo que escuchaba al parecer Kakashi-San estaba celoso, y reí un poco.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Nada, es solo que nunca pensé verte de esta manera, pero sabes una cosa...

-¿Que?

-¿Sabes quien tuvo la culpa de todo esto?

-Este mocoso –Afirmaba.

-Si una parte pero… ¿Sabes quien fue el que me ignoraba por completo?

Kakashi se quedo cayado y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Fuiste tú, por tu culpa han pasado tantas cosas que yo…arg no importa –Me levante como pude, aun estaba algo débil.

-¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No, solo me puse a descansar para que no me diera el sol… claro que me paso algo, estuve en dificultades, pero lo creas o no el fue de gran ayuda…

Kakashi frunció su seño y miro al muchacho…

-Entonces si ya no me necesitas quédate con este bastardo- aventó al rubio en mi dirección, lo atrape y luego lo puse en el suelo.

Kakashi me dio la espalda y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando me dieron unas enormes ganas de golpearlo…. Su actitud ya me tenía arto.

-¡¡¡¡BAKA!!!! –Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, y en el momento que giro su rostro corrí lo mas rápido que pude y con mi puño derecho lo golpee.

Con ese golpe lo tire al suelo, y estando ahí, fui y me subí arriba de el, le inmovilice las manos con mi mokuton, luego le quite la mascara, sus hermosos colmillos se podían apreciar junto con un poco de sangre saliendo por un lado de su labio inferior, luego sin pensarlo mucho agarre su rostro con mis manos y lo bese, Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

-¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? El golpearte ha sido muy doloroso para mí…

-¿Doloroso para ti? Eso dímelo a mi.

-Eso te pasa por no escuchar a la gente, cuando estaba en Konoha quería explicarte las cosas pero tu hiciste tus propias suposiciones y me ignoraste ¿Crees que iba a soportar eso día tras día? Y luego vienes y crees que ese mocoso es mi amante…aunque tu modo celoso me gusto mucho….

-¿Qué? no…no…yo no… -Kakashi estaba todo sonrojado, pero después de unos momentos lo acepto –Esta bien… lo admito estaba celoso el verte tan cariñoso con ese mocoso me hizo enojar mucho… y también lo siento por no escucharte….

-Hmmm esta bien aceptare tu disculpa si llegas a hacer cinco cosas por mi y obtienes un gran puntaje-Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Luego te iré informado –Me reí maliciosamente, y libere a mi senpai del mokuton.

Kakashi mostraba un rostro de confusión, no se imagina lo que le espera… le ayude a levantarse.

-¿Qué harás con el mocoso?

-Esperar a que se recupere, casi me bebí toda su sangre.

-umm bien, y dime ¿Qué paso en todo este tiempo que estuviste con ese mocoso?

-Bien supongo que eso hará tiempo, te contare todo lo que pase, pero tomemos asiento que esto será largo.

Kakashi asintió, después empecé a contarle todo lo que me había pasado desde que deje Konoha, y cuando llegue a la parte de Lloyd el volvió a fruncir su seño y decía algo entre dientes, pero verlo de esa manera me encantaba tanto, este día había conocido algo que no conocía de Kakashi.

-Algo me decía que nosotros no éramos los únicos vampiros, pero jamás me imagine que habría tres clases.

-Si yo también me sorprendí cuando me entere.

-Pues ojala no nos encontremos con alguno de ellos en el futuro

-Ojala.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 30 minutos, Yue empezaba a despertar, Kakashi se paro y le dio la espalda, mientras yo lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?

-Si, gracias…

-Parece que ya has recuperado la mayor parte de tu sangre, ¿Crees que puedes regresar con tu amigo por tu cuenta?

-Si, no se preocupe, puedo hacerlo, gracias por cuidar de mi.

-No hay de que –El muchacho me hizo una seña para que me agachara y me susurro algo al oído, y yo sabía que Kakashi-Senpai estaba viendo todo de reojo…. Espero que no me haga un drama por esto…

-Bueno me retiro, gracias por todo.

-Adiós Yue…

Cuando el muchacho no se veía más, Kakashi se volteo.

-Al fin se ha ido, ¿Dime que te ha dicho?

-No es nada importante

-¿Enserio?

-Si

El rostro de Kakashi me decía que no me creía.

-Bueno es hora de irnos también, te parece…

-¿Puedo regresar a la aldea? ¿Después de dejarla atrás?

-En la aldea piensan que te secuestraron así que me mandaron a buscarte…

-¿En serio?

-Si

Ahora yo era el no me creía lo que me decía.

-Pero Kakashi-San no crees que algún día tenemos que irnos de ahí… ya que nosotros no envejeceremos….

Kakashi me miro y me sonrío, y me acaricio un poco el cabello.

-Ba-Ka, somos ninjas y hay muchos jutsus, o acaso se te ha olvidado lo que hace la quinta para verse joven…

-Es verdad, pero eso solo funcionara por un tiempo…

-Lo se… pero quiero ver que tan lejos llegan mis primeros estudiantes…

-Te refieres a Naruto y Sakura

-Si… y también no olvides al Uchiha.

-Entiendo, será interesante verlo.

Kakashi me sonrío.

-Nos vamos –Me ofreció su mano.

-Si –Y la tome.

Nos fuimos agarrados de la mano todo el camino y cuando llegamos a Konoha la noche nos abrazaba.

-El camino se me hizo tan corto –Suspire-ojala hubiera durado mas.

Kakashi sonrío, y desde que regresamos se miraba muy contento, aunque me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto…

-¡Kakashi-San!

-¿Si?

-Tú mascara….-Kakashi toco su rostro con sus manos.

-Mierda, no me había dado cuenta… ¿Qué puedo hacer? No traigo repuestos….

-¡Un Jutsu de transformación!

-A que inteligente eres Yamato, pero antes te daré esto.

Sus labios se presionaron contra los míos, y me abrazo fuertemente, y mientras me abrazaba, el me susurro al oído:

-Nunca dejare que te vayas otra vez, te lo prometo.-Eso hizo que me sonrojara y me dejara sin habla.

Un instante después Kakashi uso el jutsu para transformarse en un ciudadano cualquiera y se fue directo a su casa. Mientras yo decidí ir a dar un paseo por Konoha y luego me iría a mi casa.

Como siempre todo estaba muy tranquilo, divise el cielo, podía apreciar las estrellas y en ese momento recordé algo, tenía que alcanzar a mi senpai, así que me dirigí a su casa, aunque en el camino me encontré con Sakura.

-¡¡Yamato taicho!!

-Sakura ¿Qué tal?

-Espero que haya consentido un poco a Kakashi-Sensei, porque esta mañana estuvo insoportable… Naruto y yo muy apenas pudimos con el entrenamiento, pero de que estaba irritado lo estaba.

Reí nerviosamente

-Lo siento Sakura, creo que yo fui el culpable, pero bueno creo que ahora todo será como lo era antes.

-Menos mal

-Bueno Sakura, tengo un pendiente que hacer, nos vemos luego

-Hasta luego Taicho.

Con eso puedo comprobar que lo que me decía Kakashi acerca de que me raptaron no era verdad, de lo contrario Sakura también lo sabría… pero fue a buscarme, eso me ha llegado mucho….

Al poco tiempo estaba tras la puerta de la casa de mi Senpai, toque unas cuantas veces, y al poco tiempo la puerta soltó un chirrido y se abrió.

-Hola senpai

-Yamato ¿Acaso quieres que te de algo mas que un beso? –Me sonroje un poco con lo que dijo…

-No, vine a entregarte esto

-Esto es….

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kakashi-San!, la vez pasada no te lo pude entregar.

-¡Oh! ¡Yamato! Esto es lo mejor que me han dado, los manuscritos del próximo libro de Jiraiya-Sama… pero, ¿Cómo los conseguiste?

-No querrás saberlo…

-Ok, no indagare, ¿Quieres pasar?

Si le digo que si de seguro me hará cosas pervertidas…

-No, estoy muy cansado por ahora quiero irme a descansar, por cierto te dejo esta nota es la primera cosa que tienes que hacer por mi.

Kakashi tomo la nota y la empezó a leer.

-"Una cita que no pueda olvidar" entonces…

-Ahí lo tienes Kakashi-San, tu primera prueba para ganarte mi perdón, nos vemos mañana.

-¿EEEHHH?

Cuando me fui de su casa aun me seguía riendo, su cara de asombro me causo mucha gracia, veamos que es lo que puedes hacer Kakashi-San….

Continuara….

* * *

Muajajaja ya hemos llegado al final del capi, ese Yamato si que se las esta cobrando xDDDDD pobre kakashi sabra dios que le espera XDDDD.

Weee ya ando de "vagaciones" aunque hay tarea que hacer....

Por cierto no se si habran visto el capi 154 de naruto shippuden donde kakashi se sonroja XDDD a mi me parecio tan divertido xDDDDD y se veia muy lindo xDDD

Bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima actualización, que pasen un buen fin de semana y espero sus reviews =)


	22. Primera Prueba

Wooolaaaa a tods los que me siguen, por fin aqui les traigo otro capi XDDD, si que me tarde haciendolo una semana XDDDDD creo que nunca me habia tardado tanto jajaja pero bueno aqui esta espero que lo disfruten =)

Por cierto pues les recomiendo que se pongan anestecia ya que se pueden encontrar con cosas interesantes en el fic xDDDDD

Saludos

* * *

**Capitulo XXII: Primera Prueba**

Se dice que el humano en toda su vida solo logra soñar seis años, no se si sea verdad o para un vampiro sea igual o aumente, pero el soñar es algo sumamente interesante, el cerebro es un órgano maravillo que a través del sueño hace transmitir los deseos de uno, y al fin tenia un sueño del que no quería despertar, ver a Kakashi hacer cosas que jamás me imagine que haría era asombroso y excitante, en mi vida como humano nunca había soñado nada igual, pero ese sueño no duro mucho, mi despertador sonó para avisarme que era hora de levantarse. Lo maldije, estaba tan feliz en ese mundo, aunque había muchas posibilidades de cumplírseme ese sueño, solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Y mientras pensaba detenidamente en mi sueño, no me di cuenta que Kakashi-San estaba postrado en la ventana de mi habitación observándome detenidamente y me asuste…

-¡Kakashi-San! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Lo suficiente como para observar tú magnifica figura bajo las sabanas y darme cuenta de que tu "amiguito" se ha puesto muy contento, ¿Se puede saber lo que soñabas? Porque imagino que era conmigo ¿no es así?

Reí nerviosamente….

-Si en efecto era contigo, pero ahora no te lo contare…-le dije

-Bien esperare, y puesto que el sueño fue conmigo no me molesta

-¿Y dime que te trae tan temprano?

Y en un rápido movimiento, el yacía a un lado de mi acariciándome el rostro.

-¿Querías una cita no? daré inicio con ella, toma-Kakashi me obsequio un ramo de flores.

-Oh que lindo de tu parte

-Si aunque fue muy vergonzoso, Ino quería sacarme información de a quien se las iba a regalar, pero me las arregle para cambiar el tema y dejar la tienda.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy son muy astutos… -Eso me recordaba a Sakura ella lo dedujo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Kakashi empezó a besuquearme por el cuello mientras el tocaba mi parte mas intima por arriba de las sabanas.

Solté un gemido, mientras lo miraba.

-Kakashi-San no….aun es…. muy…temprano…-seguía gimiendo

-Pero no podemos dejar a tu amiguito así ¿No crees?

-Eso…no… es problema….yo me…las…puedo….arreglar…. – Le dije, tratando de detenerlo, pero fue inútil…

-¡Yo me encargare! –Replico.

Y al final el hizo que mi "amiguito" se sintiera bien, aunque debo admitirlo sentir su lengua y sus colmillos rozando esa parte de mi cuerpo fue maravilloso.

-Al parecer te ha gustado –Tosi un poco.

-Si debo admitirlo –Aunque estaba totalmente apenado, y no lo pude ver a los ojos en ese momento y sentía como mis orejas estaban ardiendo.

Kakashi río, pero se veía muy contento.

-Bien Yamato, alístate te llevare a comer.

-¿A comer?

-Si, vamos apúrate.

Estaba un poco confundido ¿a dónde me llevaría a comer?, pero Kakashi no es tonto seguro que tiene planeado algo.

Me vestí rápidamente, tenia mucha curiosidad del lugar a donde me llevaría.

-¿Senpai? Ya estoy listo-El se encontraba recostado en mi cama, leyendo los manuscritos que le había regalado, ya hasta los había engargolado y puesto algunas pastas.

-Bien sígueme.

Salimos de mi casa, caminamos un rato en la aldea hasta salir de ella, eso me hacia pensar probablemente íbamos a cazar, pero que mas podía esperarme si lo único que podemos hacer es alimentarnos de sangre, aunque por alguna razón estaba algo decepcionado…

-¿Entonces iremos a cazar?

-Puede que si, puede que no, tu solo confía en mi.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado pronto.

-Hmm…esta bien-Arquee un poco mis cejas.

Estuvimos corriendo por un buen rato, no sabia de que se trataba, y conforme avanzábamos mas, mi apetito iba creciendo.

Kakashi miraba constantemente unos papeles que traía en su mano, me pregunte si por la zona donde andábamos había buenos animales o algo similar… se me hacia raro que no hayamos cazado algo saliendo de konoha.

-¿Senpai?

-¿si?

-¿Qué clase de animales buscas?, en nuestro recorrido he tenido la oportunidad de ver varios animales que nos podrían proporcionar alimento, pero tu no les has hecho caso.

-No te desesperes mi querido Yamato, pronto lo sabrás.

Eso no me resolvía nada, no tenia otra opción mas que confiar en el y seguirlo.

Al poco tiempo nos encontrábamos en un lugar boscoso, lleno de vegetación y no muy lejos de ahí se podía escuchar el agua fluyendo, sin duda era un buen lugar para descansar.

Kakashi me hizo una seña de que me detuviera y luego me percate que dos sujetos venían en nuestra dirección, al parecer ellos no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Yamato, quiero que te quedes aquí a observar, no interfieras por favor.

-Entonces quieres decir que….

Pero antes de que terminara Kakashi ya se había ido a interceptar a aquellos hombres, a uno lo golpeo e la nuca, al otro lo sofoco dándole una patada muy fuerte en el estomago.

Luego los cargo y los trajo hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Kakashi, pero… ¿no se supone que no debemos de beber sangre de inocentes?

-¿Y quién dijo que estas personas eran inocentes?, me las arregle para que la Hokage nos diera una misión de rango S, estas personas son culpables de muchos crimines, que si te los contara créeme que no terminaría… además sabes muy bien que la sangre humana es mejor que la de los animales.

Kakashi tomo a uno de los sujetos y lo levanto, ofreciéndome su cuello.

-Esto no será una comida romántica bajo la luz de las velas, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Estoy algo impresionado, vas por buen camino Senpai- Tome al sujeto y le hundí mis colmillos en su cuello, y mientras lo hacia observe que Kakashi se bajaba la mascara y hacia lo mismo del otro lado del cuello, y mientras ese liquido iba fluyendo en nuestros cuerpos, en ningún momento nuestros ojos se dejaron de observar.

Hicimos lo mismo con el otro sujeto, cuando termínanos de matar a aquel hombre, aun tenia rastros de sangre en mi boca, pero Kakashi muy delicadamente me la limpio con su lengua y después se convirtió en un beso que al terminar me dijo silenciosamente…

-Te amo

Kakashi se estaba esforzando mucho, si que quiere recuperar mi perdón a como de lugar.

-Yo también-Y le sonreí.

-Bueno ahora que los dos estamos alimentados, es hora se seguir con lo siguiente.

-¿Ahora a dónde iremos?

-Tu solo sígueme.

Que mas daba, con todo lo que había hecho me había dejado impresionado, así que lo seguí sin dudarlo. Aunque cuando llegamos me quede un poco hmmm como decirlo ¿confundido?

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Kakashi-Senpai?

-De vez en cuando un Ninja debe de tener diversión, ¿No lo crees?

Tuve una infancia traumarte y jamás juegue algún juego de mesa o similar en mi vida, así que era un completo novato en todo… solo haría el ridículo.

-S…si creo…

-¿No te gusta?

Quise asentir con mi cabeza pero de inmediato mi cabeza dijo no, Kakashi me miro con una cara de "No tienes remedio"

-Vamos Yamato has estado en peores situaciones que esta –Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y luego me fue arrastrando a uno de esos juegos.

-Bienvenidos caballeros ¿desean tomar alguna mesa en particular? –Nos pregunto uno de los empleados de ese lugar.

-Si, por favor déme la mesa que esta hasta el fondo.

-OK serán 300 ryu y podrán quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran.

Kakashi le entrego el dinero y a regañadientes me llevo hasta esa mesa.

-Kakashi-San… ¿enserio quieres recuperar mi perdón?

-Por supuesto, veras que esto será divertido.

Billar jamás en mi vida jugué nada igual, siempre tenia misiones de capturar gente, escoltar a alguien importante, matar a sujetos peligrosos…. Pero jamás me asignaron alguna misión que implicara jugar billar, lo único que saldrá de esto será un gran ridículo por mi parte, además que en las otras mesas había gente jugando y se podría observar que eran buenos en eso…

-Yamato, aquí esta tu taco –me ofrecía ese palo de madera con que se golpeaban esas estúpidas bolas-Vamos Yamato no pongas esa cara, jugaremos el juego mas simple, yo empiezo a tirar y dependiendo de las bolas que meta ya sean lisas o rayadas, elegiré alguna y meteré todas las bolas de ese estilo exceptuando la bola negra que tiene el número 8, si alguno de los dos mete esa bola antes de todas las demás, será el perdedor.

-Bien comienza… -Le dije no muy convencido.

-Ya veras que te gustara.

Kakashi puso las bolas en su lugar, y se puso en posición agarro el taco y lo puso entre su dedo índice y pulgar de su mano izquierda, mientras que con su mano derecha acercaba y alejaba el taco de la bola blanca que por ende golpearía a todas las demás, estudie todos sus movimientos para que cuando fuera mi turno tratar de imitarlo.

Cuando el inicio su tiro, todas las bolas salieron dispersadas por toda la mesa y logro meter dos bolas lisas, entonces a mi me tocara meter todas las rayadas…

-Yamato es tu turno.

-Lo se.

Trate de imitar los movimientos de Kakashi, pero sin ningún éxito, la bola blanca salio volando ha otra mesa, en ese momento como deseaba poseer el Sharingan así haría todo exactamente igual.

-Tu turno senpai –Le dije un poco molesto.

Y como era de esperarse el metió otra bola lisa a uno de los orificios de esa mesa, en mi siguiente turno no pude darle a la bola blanca, si que era patético en ese estúpido juego.

Kakashi siguió con su ritmo y metió otras dos bolas, lo odie en ese momento.

Cuando llego otra vez mi turno y estaba a punto de darle a la bola blanca, Kakashi se puso atrás de mi, sujeto mis manos con las suyas e intento enseñarme como se tiraba adecuadamente, pero estaba tan cercas que en vez de ponerle atención a sus indicaciones me puse nervioso, además de que había gente a los alrededores, tenia algo de pena, y de repente la bola salio y golpeo a una bola rayada que después golpeo a otra y se metió en un orificio.

-¿Entendiste?

-S…si…-Mentí, ya que en realidad no pude escuchar nada de lo que me dijo, por estar preocupado por otras cosas….

Al final fui derrotado patéticamente por mi Senpai…

-Aceptémoslo Senpai, este juego no esta hecho para mí…

-No digas eso, es solo cuestión de practica, o acaso me dirás que te convertiste en un Ninja esplendido de un día para otro… claro que no, eso lo lograste con práctica y entrenamiento, esto es lo mismo.

No quería aceptarlo pero el tenia razón….

-Pero no me divertí así que vamos a otro lugar…

-Esta bien…

Nos salimos de ese lugar, y regresábamos a Konoha después de todo teníamos que entregarle el reporte de la misión a la Hokage.

-Lo siento Yamato, pensé que te gustaría ese juego…

-No hay problema Senpai se que te estas esforzando eso cuenta mucho.

-Pero no es suficiente, tiene que ser lo mejor de lo mejor

Le sonreí a mi senpai

-Esta bien, en otra ocasión será…

Kakashi me alcanzo y me sujeto de los brazos…

-Escúchame, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba ¿Entendiste?…

-S..si… creo… -Supongo que aun tenia algún as bajo la manga.

-Bien, primero tenemos que llevar el reporte a la hokage, ya que muy a fuerzas me quiso dar la misión, así que es mejor llevar el reporte lo antes posible.

-OK

Tan rápido como nuestras piernas nos lo permitían, corrimos sin parar hasta llegar a Konoha nuevamente, pero el sol estaba por ocultarse, y la noche no tardaría en hacer presencia.

-Parece que hicieron un buen trabajo, pero no se acostumbren a estas misiones, ya que puede que otras aldeas puedan descubrir de su existencia y se puede armar un gran escándalo.

Los dos asentimos, pero al menos mi sentido del gusto estaba feliz ese día.

-Bueno ahora pueden irse –Dijo finalmente la hokage.

Después de eso nos retiramos del despacho.

-Yamato, te invito a quedarte en mi casa esta noche –Lo sabia al final no me iba a escapar de hacer "eso", pero bueno que mas da mi cuerpo extraña a Kakashi-San.

-Esta bien.

-Bien entonces… ¿nos vamos? –Asentí con la cabeza.

Durante el camino, iba preparándome tanto psicológicamente como físicamente para afrontar lo que Kakashi-San me pudiera hacer en su casa….

Una vez en ese lugar…

-Yamato ponte cómodo-Le hice caso y me quede en el único sillón que tenia, mientras el estudio un poco un mueble que tenia sus libros favoritos, y un reproductor de sonido, y al instante siguiente Kakashi puso una canción de fondo, el piano que se escuchaba hacia que la melodía fuera tranquila y muy romántica.

-Me concedería esta pieza –Me dijo con una reverencia y ofreciéndome su mano. En ese momento me emocione tanto, que de inmediato tome su mano.

Y de un momento a otro nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música, aunque estábamos tan pegados que podía sentir la respiración de mi senpai, lo observe a los ojos y el me miraba fijamente, después me recargue en su pecho mientras seguíamos bailando.

En ese instante me encontraba tan contento y feliz de que el fuera mío y de nadie mas, que hasta ni me lo podía creer, y pensar que en el pasado sufrí tanto por este hombre…

-Te amo senpai, te amo tanto-La melodía había terminado y enseguida había comenzado otra, pero esta vez un saxofón era el que se escuchaba.

-Lo se-Me sonrío y luego tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía.

En un segundo ya me encontraba recostado en el sofá y Kakashi sobre mi aunque el seguía besándome frenéticamente.

Y poco a poco el me fue quitando la ropa y mientras lo hacia tocaba cada parte que se iba descubriendo, la sensación era muy excitante y no tarde mucho en ponerme duro.

Cuando los dos quedamos desnudos, me sentía contento de poder volver a ver el cuerpo de Kakashi-San era tan perfecto…

De un momento a otro Kakashi se levanto del sillón dejándome acostado y exhibiendo todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede Senpai? –Y ahora que yo vengo con toda la disposición de hacerlo ¿el se detiene?

-Ya lo veras –Arque una ceja, no se que demonios estaba planeando –¡Kage Bunshin No Justu! –Aunque después de esas palabras me levante del sillón sorprendido, además de que me dio un poco de miedo, si con un solo Kakashi ya me anda ahora con dos… -Mi bunshin y yo te vamos a consentir como a un príncipe.

-¿Senpai? Esto si que es algo nuevo…. –Reí aunque solo fue un reflejo de lo nervioso que me estaba poniendo.

-Solo relájate

Aunque de alguna manera ver a Kakashi multiplicado por dos no era malo después de todo, y mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso que era todo eso no me di cuenta que los dos Kakashis ya me habían rodeado uno estaba detrás y el otro delante.

-Que rápidos –Afirmé.

Los dos solo sonrieron.

El que estaba detrás de mi me abrazo y empezó a mordisquearme una oreja mientras con sus manos me frotaba mis pezones que se habían endurecido no hace mucho tiempo, mientras el otro se había hincado y me había empezado a masturbar para luego sacar su arma que me vuelve loco, es decir su lengua.

Kakashi me tenia donde quería, indefenso, sin poder hacer nada, sin escapatoria, estaba completamente atrapado en sus redes.

-Vamos quiero escuchar tu voz –Me decía el Kakashi que estaba detrás de mi, mientras me mordía el cuello.

Trataba de resistir, pero no lo logre, empecé a sollozar y cada vez el sonido era más fuerte hasta convertirse en un gemido.

El Kakashi de abajo seguía haciendo su trabajo me succionaba mi pene con su boca y jugueteaba con su lengua era demasiado para mi, en cualquier momento me iba a venir.

-Sen…pai….-Pero no le pude avisar a tiempo y me vine cuando el aun me estaba lamiendo.

-Parece que esto te esta gustando ¿no es así?, porque a comparación de otras veces hoy estas mas dispuesto a todo –Me decía el otro Kakashi.

-Solo calla y continua –Le dije aunque hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de lo que le acababa de decir.

Y sin dudarlo los Kakashis siguieron, un Kakashi me llevo hasta el sillón, y ahora era mi turno de hacerle sexo oral.

Así que me hinque y trate de hacerle lo mismo que el me había hecho unos instantes atrás, mientras el otro Kakashi me separo un poco las piernas y me estaba masturbando, y al mismo tiempo me estaba preparando para la penetración.

Trate de saborear lo mas que pude esa parte de Kakashi que hacia que el se estremeciera cada vez se lo chupaba.

-Ya esta listo –De pronto dijo el otro Kakashi.

Ya sabia lo que seguía así que yo mismo me subí, para que Kakashi me penetrara, al final quede sentado arriba de el como si el fuese una silla y me empecé a mover arriba y abajo, Kakashi solo sollozaba y en mis entrañas sentía como el pene de Kakashi-San tocaba mi punto débil y cada vez lo empecé a hacer mas rápido, pero antes de seguir el otro Kakashi se monto arriba de mi y ahora yo lo penetraba mientras el me besaba.

Y al poco tiempo agarramos el ritmo para movernos en el momento adecuado de modo que todos estuviéramos sintiendo placer. Seguimos en esa posición hasta que los tres nos venimos aunque cuando paso eso el Kakashi al que penetraba desapareció, quede un poco decepcionado de que el fuera el bunshin, pero bueno la experiencia fue única.

Al final quedamos acostados en ese sofá yo estaba acostado entre uno de los brazos de el, mientras el me acariciaba mi cabello con su otra mano.

-Y bien ¿Con esto he obtenido el perdón?

Reí un poco respecto de su comentario.

-No estuvo mal, definitivamente será una cita que no olvidare, sin embargo es solo la PRIMERA prueba de las cinco que tienes que hacer, sigue echándole ganas Senpai.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto

-¿Y cuál es la siguiente prueba?

-Luego se te informara, cuando menos lo pienses llegara a tus manos, pero Senapai jamás me imagine que terminaríamos haciendo lo que acabamos de hacer si que me he quedado sorprendido…

Pero cuando voltee a ver a mi Senpai se había quedado dormido y sus colmillos habían quedado a la vista…

-No tienes remedio… -Lo imite después de eso trate de dormirme en sus brazos…

Continuara….

* * *

Vaya creo que he superado mi record de "el capitulo mas largo que ha hecho yadi xDDDD" este capi es el mas largo que he hecho si que he quedado sorprendida jajaja

Bueno espero que les haya agradado, espero sus reviews =)

PS: bueno como falta poco para que entre a examenes finales creo que me tocara verlos hasta a mediados de junio, asi que nos vemos hasta ese entonces =)


	23. Cambios Inesperados

Bueno eme aqui quebrando las promesas que digo jajajaja, lo siento es que al terminar la escuela me quede sin musa jajajaja los examenes te dejan sin cerebro xDDDDD, pero bueno ya aqui esta el proximo capi, creo que me la fume un poco, pero bueno espero que les guste xDDD, sin mas que decir que lo disfruten, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capitulo XXIII: Cambios inesperados**

Mi rostro empezó a recibir los primeros rayos del sol de esa mañana que se hacia presente, y por consiguiente mis ojos empezaron ha abrirse poco a poco, y lo primero que mis ojos querían ver era el rostro de Kakashi-San, pero ya no estaba a mi lado, gire mi rostro en todas direcciones pero no lo vi. Camine un poco por su casa para ver si andaba en alguno lugar de la misma.

-¿Senpai? –Grite.

Pero no hubo respuesta… su olor estaba en la casa, pero el no estaba en ella. Regrese al lugar donde había despertado, me preguntaba a donde había ido el senpai….me senté en el sillón, volví a observar a mi alrededor y sin querer mi vista logro visualizar una nota que estaba pegada en el reproductor de sonido, de inmediato fui a inspeccionarla.

La nota decía "Mi amor, te ves tan tierno durmiendo que no quise despertarte, así que te deje esta nota, estaré ausente en la aldea por unos días, la hokage me mando llamar, parece que es una misión difícil y los ANBUS necesitan de mi apoyo, si lo se, yo quisiera pasar mi tiempo entero contigo pero parece que no será posible, ni modo tendrás que abstenerte de mis caricias por algunos días, besos Kakashi."

-¿Mi amor? – era la primera vez que el me decía de esa forma, aunque me lo dijo indirectamente….

Me sentí contento por un lado, pero por otro estaría separado de senpai por varios días, que de seguro se me harán eternos….

Aun andaba desnudo por la casa de senpai así que me vestí para salir de su casa, he ir con la Hokage para ver si no tiene alguna misión para mi.

Y en cuanto abrí la puerta, alguien estaba apunto de tocar.

-¿Yamato Taicho? ¿Qué hace en la casa de Kakashi-Senpai? –Decía Naruto muy sorprendido.

-Es que ellos tienen una relación –Dijo Sai.

-¿Una relación? Te refieres…-Dijo algo confundido el rubio.

-Claro una relación de amistad como todos –Rei nerviosamente

Si el senpai me escuchara decir esto, seguro que me mataría….

-¡Ah! Si creo que tiene sentido.

Creo que con esto, Naruto estará tranquilo.

-No, esa clase de relación no, porque ellos han tenido sex….

¡Maldito Sai! Pero antes de que terminara su sentencia, inmediatamente le fui a tapar la boca.

-Escúchame, si quieres seguir viviendo es mejor que no digas nada mas, ¿entendiste?

-Esta bien.

-¿Han tenido que? –Decía el rubio que ahora estaba mas confundido que un nunca.

-Nada importante Naruto-Exclame.

-Bien… todo este asunto me confunde… ¡Ah! Se me olvido a que venia con Kakashi-Sensei…hmmm que más da si no esta, luego vuelvo. ¡Nos vemos Yamato Taicho!

-Adiós Naruto

Eso estuvo cerca…

-¡Sai espera!

-Adelántate Naruto luego voy contigo…

-Ok

-¿Qué se le ofrece Yamato-Senpai?

-Dime ¿cómo es que sabes de nuestra relación? ¿Acaso Danzou te ordeno que nos siguieras vigilando?

El pelinegro solo se limito a sonreír.

-Me lo imaginaba, aunque es raro que no te hayamos notado…

-Si, se de sus habilidades así que he ideado un plan para que no me notaran.

Vaya ya ni privacidad podía tener, ese maldito Danzou sigue desconfiando de nosotros.

-¿Y él lo sabe?

-Si.

-Me lo imaginaba, maldición…

-Pero me he divertido viendo como se expresan su amor, parece que usted es bueno en la cama, al igual que su compañero… bueno me voy que luego Naruto se enfada, nos vemos Senpai.

-¡¿Qué? –En ese momento creo que me avergoncé mucho, seguí maldiciendo a Sai y a Danzou por un rato.

Ahora creo que Kakashi y yo tendríamos que poner mas precauciones para evitar este tipo de incidentes….

Cerré la casa de mi Senpai y me dirigí rumbo a los aposentos de la hokage, la aldea se miraba tranquila, creo que nadie se dio cuenta que la había abandonado, todo el mundo estaba ocupado haciendo sus deberes. Seguí caminando.

-¡Yamato-San!

-Hola anciana

-Hace mucho tiempo que no vienes a comer mi comida ¿Acaso ya no es buena?

Vaya parece que algunos aldeanos si se han dado cuenta de mis cambios.

-No es eso, su comida sigue siendo deliciosa, desde aquí puedo olerla – aunque al oler esa comida me daban un poco de nauseas, pero tenia que disimular- Lo que pasa es que me han puesto a dieta la Hokage dice que debo de bajar de peso.

-Ya veo pero yo te veo bien, no estará exagerando la Hokage.

-No tengo mas remedio anciana.

-Entiendo.

-Ya me voy anciana que pase un buen día.

-Adiós.

Era verdad en mis tiempos de Anbu siempre iba a ese lugar a comer, y hablando de comida aun no había desayunado, pero aun no tenia hambre creo que podía aguantar un poco mas.

Cuando llegue al despacho de la hokage parecía que estaba teniendo una discusión con Shizune.

-Pero solo será un día, es lo único que pido.

-No, Tsunade-Sama, no debe de descuidar su trabajo.

-Pero aquí soy la Hokage y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Pero eso esta prohibido.

-¿Y quien lo dice? ¿Ha?

-Lo siento, interrumpo algo –Dije.

-A Yamato, justamente iba a mandar alguien para que te buscara.

-¿Necesita algo de mi?

-Mas que una necesidad quiero que me aclares algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Estaba un poco nervioso, ¿Será lo que estoy pensando?

-Cuando van a sus misiones "especiales" ¿Se han encargado de los cuerpos?

-hmmm

-Flashbacks-

Atrapo al sujeto, lo inmovilizo, le chupo toda la sangre, dejo el cuerpo tirado y me voy del lugar.

-FlashBlack end-

-Ahhh creo que no.

-Lo imagine, eso es un gran descuido de ustedes siendo la elite de esta aldea.

-Lo siento no volverá a pasar.

-Es demasiado tarde Yamato, otras aldeas ya andan investigando al ser que supuestamente ataco a esas personas. He mandado a Kakashi a investigar junto con algunos Anbus, para que las otras aldeas no sospechen de nosotros.

-Entiendo

-Y una cosa mas…

-¿Si?

-Desde ahora en adelante ya no les daré misiones de ese tipo, es demasiado arriesgado, si otra aldea los llega a descubrir…habrá un gran alboroto.

-Comprendo –Le dije un poco triste y cabizbajo

-Tómalo como un castigo, no podrás beber la sangre que tanto te gusta por un tiempo, y eso mismo va también para Kakashi. Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias, entonces me retiro.

Ahora ya no iba a poder beber sangre humana hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran… ya le había agarrado gusto… solo espero poder aguantar.

Al parecer no había misiones para mi… entonces toca ir a comer…

Fui a los alrededores de Konoha siendo precavido de que nadie me hubiera seguido o me estuviera observando, y bebí la sangre del primer animal que me encontré. Luego fui al campo de entrenamiento, no tenia que perder la condición física. Aunque esa sangre ya no me sabia buena, a fuerzas me la tome por la necesidad del alimento.

¿Qué voy ha hacer cuando me deje de gustar? Recuerdo que así empezó con el alimento que solía comer…

No se si Kakashi tenga el mismo problema que yo, pero me asusta el hecho de preguntarle, no se que me dirá… ya que llevo un rato ocultándole esto.

Cuando llegue al campo de entrenamiento encontré a Naruto entrenando con sus clones.

-Hola Naruto

-¡Yamato Taicho!

-Te importa si te ayudo a entrenar

-No, vera que ahora me he vuelto más fuerte.

-Entonces ven por mí.

Y la pelea comenzó, todos sus clones vinieron a mí tratando de golpearme, pero puede esquivar cada uno de ellos con facilidad y regresar el contraataque.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿No me dijiste que ya eras más fuerte?

-Aun no he terminado.

El rubio hizo mas clones, y una vez mas me volvieron a atacar, y cuando termine con ellos el me recibía con un Odama Rasengan, afortunadamente puede poner mi escudo de madera antes de que el impacto fuera hacia a mi.

La pelea continuaba y Naruto seguía echándole todas las ganas hasta que nuestros kunais se interceptaron y la fuerza de uno regreso hacia Naruto haciendo que le rasgara un poco la piel de una mejilla y un poco de ese liquido rojo empezó a salir.

-¡Oh! un rasguño, no fue nada, sigamos Yamato Taicho, ¿Yamato Taicho?

Le di la espalda al rubio, el olor inconfundible de ese liquido que tanto anhelan mis papilas gustativas llego a mi sentido del olfato, mis colmillos habían salido, un yo interior quería ir tras Naruto y beberle la sangre casi como una bestia, pero resistí mi fuerza de voluntad era mas fuerte que esa bestia…

-Naruto… el entrenamiento se ha terminado, lo hiciste muy bien, nos vemos.

Dicho eso me fui de ahí lo más rápido posible, y tratando de ocultar mí boca para que la gente no se asustara con esos colmillos que me habían salido.

Al llegar a mi casa, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, me desplome en mi cama… sabia que no era normal que la sangre de los animales ya no me satisficiera… suceda lo que suceda tengo que decirle a mi Senpai lo que me ocurre, tal vez el tenga alguna solución…

Después de eso no quise salir de mi casa, a lo mejor mi bestia interior no la iba a poder controlar, así que me limite ha estar solo en mi casa, meditando, pensando, y rogando porque mi senapai regresara antes.

Unas horas mas tarde…

Era raro mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, lo sentía caliente a pesar de que ya estoy "muerto"… me quite toda la ropa, prendí el ventilador. Pero era inútil, ¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?, trate de dormirme aunque al principio no pude pero después lo logre…

Pero cuando volví a despertar no me encontraba en mi casa, estaba acostado y desnudo arriba de un árbol, la espalda me dolía, no recordaba absolutamente nada, no sabia como había llegado a ese árbol y tenia miedo de lo que pude haber hecho porque mi cuerpo tenia rastros de sangre…

Estaba totalmente asustado, quería ver a mi Senpai… unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

-¡Senpai! ¡Ayúdame!

Y por arte de magia a lo lejos un Ninja se acercaba pero no era mi senpai el olor no correspondía.

Trate de pararme pero no pude, mi cuerpo estaba cansado… y de seguro ese Ninja me iba a atacar…

Y si como supuse de inmediato vi que se acercaban algunos kunais en mi dirección, pero antes de que me tocaran alguien mas los repelo con otros kunais, y sin ninguna duda el era Kakashi. Y un instante después lo vi postrado de espaldas enfrente de mí.

-Yamato… ¿Estas bien?

-No…

-Comprendo, aguanta un poco.

El otro Ninja que me ataco no era otro más que Kabuto Yakushi.

-Vaya, vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí, el Ninja Copia Kakashi

Kakashi se puso serio y se descubrió su ojo Sharingan.

-No dejare que le pongas una mano encima.

-Lo siento mucho, pero Orochimaru-Sama, vio que algo ha cambiado en él, y quiere volver a experimentar con su cuerpo, y no puedo desobedecerlo, así que terminare mi trabajo cueste lo que cueste.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar… ¡Mangekyo Sharingan!

Kakashi estaba demasiado serio, para utilizar una técnica de esa magnitud, quería acabar con el lo mas pronto posible….

-¡Maldito Kakashi! –Decía Kabuto ya que mi senpai le había quitado todo un brazo.

Kakashi se empezaba a debilitar, pero el quería acabar con el.

Y poco después llego el escuadrón Anbu que andaba con él.

-Kakashi nosotros nos encargaremos de él, llévate a Yamato lo mas lejos que puedas.

-Bien, se los encargo.

Kakashi me cargo entre sus brazos y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.

En el camino lo único que podía observar era su rostro, y con eso estaba más que tranquilo.

-Senpai, me alegra verte.

-No te esfuerces pronto llegaremos a un lugar seguro.

Poco después estábamos en una especie de cueva, pero era segura, tenía una de las barreras más poderosas.

Me recostó en el suelo.

-Senpai… ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Pero él no me respondió nada, solo se quedo quieto mirándome. Después de una larga pausa me respondió.

-No lo se… es la primera vez que veo estos síntomas, pero sin duda tu cuerpo esta cambiando, y hasta que eso suceda me quedare aquí contigo, y evitare que mates a personas inocentes…

-¿Personas inocentes? Eso quiere decir que… esta sangre en mi pecho…

-Si, no pude llegar a tiempo, lo siento…

No sabia como reaccionar a lo que escuchaba estaba en un completo shock, en ese instante quería morirme… pero era imposible…condenado a vivir para siempre esta vida de vampiro…

Continuara…..

* * *

Creo que la historia tomara un nuevo giro... pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, y las pruebas de yamato seguiran pendientes para los proximos capis XD

Bueno que tengan un buen dia y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion.

Sayo y espero sus reviews =)


	24. Segunda Prueba

Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación, esta vez no me salió tan largo... espero que los otros capis si xDDD, bueno sin mas que decir que lo disfruten...

Por cierto Shizenai anestecia jajajajajaja

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV: Segunda Prueba.**

Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, no poder controlarme y atacar a personas inocentes… me maldije pero ya no podía hacer nada, mi nueva naturaleza así era, y no tenía otra opción más que aceptarla.

Cuando el sentido de la razón regreso a mi cuerpo, vi que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, parece que luche mucho, y mi… mi senpai estaba herido, no podría estar mas molesto.

-Lo siento Senpai…-Le dije cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes son solo unos rasguños, ya sanaran.

-Pero….

-Vamos no pongas esa cara, mejor alégrate de que no cambiaste, y además tu temperatura ya es normal –me decía mientras me tocaba la frente con una de sus manos.-Parece que solo fue una especie de fiebre vampírica, es raro a mi nunca me dio algo parecido…

-Supongo que fue porque deseaba tanto la sangre humana, y al no tenerla enferme….

-Puede ser posible, pero aun así es raro, debe de haber alguna otra causa, ya que muchas veces tuve ese mismo deseo, pero pude frenarme…

-Pero yo no pude hacerlo…

-Lo siento…

-¿Huh?

-Yo fui el que te convirtió en esto…

-Eso ya quedo en el pasado senpai, además si no lo hubieras hecho, como ibas a poder sobrevivir sin mi ¿eh?

-Tienes razón, bueno en ese caso, ¿Cuál es la segunda prueba?

-Ah eso, ya no es necesario senpai, gracias a ti ya no mate a más gente inocente, con eso me basta para perdonarte…

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, quiero ver que desafíos me pones, será divertido, y después de todo soy tu amante debo de cumplir todos tus deseos ¿no?

-Ya que lo pones de esa manera… esta bien, acércate un poco para decirte la segunda prueba.

Le susurre al oído lo que la segunda prueba seria, estaba algo impaciente por ver su reacción.

-¿Eehhh? ¿Estas seguro Yamato? ¿No quieres otra cosa?

Su reacción fue magnifica, se ve que nunca se acostumbrara a ser uke.

-Tú dijiste que querías cumplir mis deseos ¿No?

Y luego de una larga pausa se resigno.

-Esta bien, después de todo mi cuerpo es tuyo…-Dijo algo ruborizado.

Después de eso se acerco y me beso.

-Aunque como estas ahora creo que yo seria el primero en violarte.

Y era verdad, estaba desnudo completamente.

-Nos vamos, Yamato…

-Pero Senpai, hice cosas que… a lo mejor me han de estar buscando para asesinarme, o encarcelarme…no creo que pueda vivir una vida con el remordimiento de que mate a personas inocentes…. Pero tampoco quiero morir… quiero seguir a tu lado….

-Imagine que dirías eso… bueno para evitar que suceda algo, desde ahora en adelante viviremos juntos, así estaré al pendiente de que no te salgas de control, o si lo llegas ha hacer yo estaré ahí para detenerte, ¿Qué opinas?

Ese era otro de mis sueños vivir en la misma casa a lado de mi Senpai, mi rostro de pronto se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-Eso seria grandioso, y además te adelantaste a una de mis pruebas –reí un poco.

-¿En serio? ¿Vivir juntos era otra de tus pruebas?

-Si, era la última prueba, pero ya la vas a cumplir entonces solo te quedan tres.

Kakashi parecía estar feliz.

-Nos vamos –me ofreció su espalda.

-Si-y con gusto la acepte.

Regresábamos a Konoha, Kakashi iba brincando árbol, tras árbol en su recorrido, mientras yo me sujetaba fuertemente de él, y pensaba que a lo mejor hice mucho daño a la familia de las victimas…. Creo que nunca podría olvidarlo…

El viento soplaba con fuerza, las nubes se estaban juntando parecía que la lluvia llegaría en cualquier momento, y de pronto el escuadrón Anbu nos intercepto.

-Kabuto logro escapar…

-Si, lo supuse pero al menos me dieron tiempo, para ayudar a Yamato, pero puede que luego regrese por más.

-Si estaremos al pendiente, por cierto encontramos los cuerpos de las victimas, y las examinamos, y por las marcas en sus cuerpos, lo mas seguro es que un animal los ataco.

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentirme tan culpable, casi me daban ganas de rebelar que yo era esa bestia….

-¿Tienen alguna idea de que animal fue?

-No, pero por las marcas…puedo deducir que fue alguna serpiente o algo que tuviese colmillos, puede que el mismo Kabuto lo haya hecho con alguna de sus invocaciones.

-Puede ser.

Aunque senpai y yo conocíamos la verdad, ni Kabuto ni sus invocaciones fueron, el que los ataco fui yo….

-¿Cree que este animal sea el que ha atacado a tantos ninjas de clase S? porque esta vez no fue la excepción, mato a unos ninjas muy peligrosos, eran caza recompensas, y hacían lo que fuera para obtener su objetivo, aunque si ese es el caso, creo que este ser es mas inteligente, porque solo elige a personas peligrosas, si no fuera así seguro que mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Si tienes razón, aun así no se porque las demás aldeas se molestan si esta haciendo un bien a la comunidad…

-Supongo que han de tener miedo.

-Lo mas seguro, vayan y repórtenle lo sucedido a Tsunade-Sama, yo tengo que hacerme cargo de Yamato que aun esta débil para caminar por su cuenta.

-Bien, con su permiso.

Los Anbu se marcharon de inmediato, y yo no podría estar más aliviado, después de escuchar lo que el Anbu reportaba.

-Tuviste suerte Yamato, de que las personas que te topaste fueran caza recompensas, aunque supongo que tu voluntad es mas fuerte, porque a pesar de que te saliste de control, no mataste a ningún ciudadano de la aldea.

-Mierda, y ahora que lo mencionas, la aldea no sabrá ya que soy un vampiro, porque de alguna manera tuve que haber salido de ahí….

-Ciertamente… supongo que tenemos que averiguarlo antes de llegar.

Kakashi me indico que me bajara de su espalda y así lo hice.

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

-Un clon… "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

Era una gran idea, así el clon se adelantaría y observaría la situación, y dependiendo de lo que viera actuaríamos.

Kakashi le dio indicaciones a su clon, y luego de desplazo a través del bosque, Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia mi cuerpo y me observo de arriba a bajo, me estaba poniendo nervioso…

-Cielos…Yamato me provocas tanto…pensé que iba a poder contenerme hasta que llegáramos pero….

-¿eh?

De pronto se abalanzo sobre mí, tirándome al suelo, y besuqueando y tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo…

-Senpai, estamos en medio del bosque…

-¿Y?... no creo que nadie nos vea por aquí….

Pensándolo detenidamente, ¿Sai andará en los alrededores?, aunque ahora no podía hacer mucho, y si le digo al senpai seguro que se enojaría y trataría de encontrarlo… pero lo veo tan animado, lo dejare seguir.

-Si creo que tienes razón, aunque ya que quieres hacerlo, pues es hora de que cumplas tu prueba numero dos-Le dije haciendo una cara de espanto.

-¿Ahora? ¿Estas seguro? Pero aun estas débil ¿no?

-Eso le dijiste a los Anbus pero no estoy tan débil como crees…

-Esta bien….pero primero déjame disfrutar de tu cuerpo, al menos tengo que hacer que tu pene se ponga duro, si no como lo harás...-Me decía con una risa picarona.

-Bueno, entonces adelante…

Sentí como Kakashi me lamia mi pecho, quitándome la sangre de aquellos criminales, con su lengua empezó a hostigar mis pezones, la sensación era más placentera que otras ocasiones, estaba muy excitado, y se podía notar al instante.

-Kakashi-Senpai quiero hacerte mío….

Pero el seguía con sus maniobras, se quito toda la ropa, y puede ver su linda complexión, así como su pene endurecido, empezó a masturbarme, para luego lamer mi miembro duro, y yo no podía evitar gemir y arrancar el pasto que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres ser penetrado por mi?-Preguntó.

Le sonreí, pero tenía que hacerlo mío fuese como fuese, al final tendría que acostumbrarse así como yo lo hice…

-Claro, muy seguro….

-Que mas da, entonces prepárame….

Esas palabras eran como una canción hermosa para mis oídos. Ahora yo fui el que abalancé sobre él, y empecé a morderle el cuello, mientras lo masturbaba, luego uno de mis dedos a dilatar su ano, veía que mi senpai gemía y eso me excitaba aun más. Continúe dilatándolo por un rato. Hasta que ya estuvo listo.

-Senpai, creo que ya estas listo.

Su mirada me mostraba compasión, me dio un poco de risa eso, pero no me reí porque luego ya no me dejaría ser seme de nuevo.

-Bien…

Agarre a mi Senpai fuertemente y lo senté sobre mi, mi pene iba penetrando poco a poco su ano.

-Bueno Senpai ahora muévete, ya que la vez pasada no te gusto como lo hice, entonces prefiero que tu me enseñes para las próximas ocasiones.

-¿Próximas ocasiones?

-Si

Kakashi dudo un poco al principio, pero luego empezó a mover sus caderas, de arriba y abajo, sentía como mi pene se estrujaba dentro de él, lo abrace fuertemente, mientras el hacia lo mismo y luego se empezó a mover mas rápido. Mientras me besaba apasionadamente en los labios y repetía mi nombre incontablemente…

Luego de las nubes empezaron a caer pequeñas gotitas de agua, mientras nosotros nos acercábamos al placer del orgasmo.

De un momento a otro el Senpai derramo la sustancia blanquecina en mi pecho mientras yo lo hacia dentro de él.

Los dos estábamos cansados, jadeábamos un poco, fue el segundo mejor sexo que he tenido con Senpai, el primero fue cuando hizo su bunshin, y si Sai vio esto, pues espero que lo haya disfrutado así como cuando uno ve películas porno.

-Senpai, ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes moverte?

-Claro que si, no soy tan frágil –Aunque sus caderas decían otra cosa.

-Como tú digas.

Sin embargo, la lluvia llego mas fuerte, la ropa del Senpai se empapo y yo seguía desnudo. Pero como quiera que sea nos la arreglamos para seguir adelante.

Poco después el clon de Kakashi-San se comunico, y nos enteramos de que todo en la aldea seguía igual, eso me alegraba bastante.

-Supongo que fuiste muy rápido, cariño.

Me dijo cariño… estaba emocionado.

-Eso crees amor.

-Si. –Luego me volvió a besar.

Antes de llegar a la aldea, cazamos algunos animales, y bebimos su sangre, y nos encargamos de los cuerpos, cuando llegamos a la aldea, ya era de noche, pero de igual manera fuimos igual de rápidos para llegar a la casa del Senpai y así evitar que nos vieran en nuestras fachas.

-Me alegra llegar a nuestro hogar –Me dijo Kakashi-San con mucha alegría.

-Si

-Ponte cómodo

-Con tu permiso me voy a acostar.

Me recosté en la que ahora iba a ser nuestra cama, no podía evitar sentirme tan feliz, puede que ese incidente no fue tan malo después de todo.

Aunque estaba algo preocupado, al día siguiente tendría que contarle lo de Sai y no se como reaccionara, pero también me quiero deshacer de esa rata, me molestaba que alguien mas observara el cuerpo de mi Senpai y aun mas mi cuerpo…

-¿Pasa algo? Te ves algo furioso

Reí nerviosamente

-No es nada Senpai, mañana te cuento que ahora estoy muy cansado.

-Ok

Luego Kakashi-San se recostó al lado mío y me abrazo fuertemente, mientras los dos conciliábamos el sueño.

Continuará….

* * *

Creo que me puse muy melosa al final jajajaja, pero bueno no importa, y estas vagaciones no hice mucho, la musa se va de repente jejejeje, espero que no se vaya por tanto tiempo, pero ya el lunes regreso a clases... xDDD pero espero actualizar cuando pueda =)

Por cierto pues le diré OMEDETO a nuestro querido Yamato Taicho porque el próximo 10 de agosto sera su cumple jojojojojojo

-Ahora si no se te olvido verdad

-Así es, estas contento con el capi de hoy, fue como tu regalo por adelantado

-Ejem...

-Jajajajaja lo sabía.

-Creo que tengo que irme, deje al senpai solo en la cama abrazando una almuada en vez de mi, asi que si se despierta antes, ni quiero saber como se pondrá

-Muy bien, suerte.

XDDDDDDDD

Sorry a veces se me ocurre cada cosa jajajajaja, espero que les haya gustado el capi y nos vemos hasta la próxima, espero sus reviews =)


	25. Dejando atrás todo

Auí les traigo otro capítulo mas de esta hisotoria de nuestra pareja KakaYama xD, me quedo un poco corto, pero el próximo capítulo sera largo...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz que aun haya gente que lo siga =) y me dan animos de seguirle.

Sin mas que decir que disfruten del capi, saludos

* * *

**Capítulo XXV: Dejando atrás todo**

Era la primera vez que la noche se me hacia tan larga, todos esos sucesos me han dejado marcado, no podía conciliar el sueño, gire mi rostro para ver a Kakashi que dormía tranquilamente, en ese momento lo envidie.

Me levante de la cama, camine un poco por la casa, me detuve tras una ventana, viendo el panorama de Konoha, me peguntaba ¿si realmente estaba bien vivir aquí?, suspire un poco, luego volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia la cama donde estaba el Senpai. Me sorprendió mucho ver que sus ojos me estaban observando.

-Senpai te he despertado, lo siento…-Le dije.

-¿Pasa algo? –Me preguntó.

Agache mi cabeza y guarde silencio por un momento, y después dirigí mi mirada hacia esos ojos que me observaban.

-No es nada.

Kakashi rio un poco.

-Te conozco bien, y sé que algo te está molestando, así que no trates de ocultármelo.

-Está bien te lo diré, primero Sai sabe lo nuestro y nos ha vigilado mientras tenemos sexo y por consiguiente Danzou lo sabe…

Observe que el rostro de Kakashi había cambiado, sabía que se iba a molestar cuando le digiera lo de Sai.

-Ese maldito, mañana sabrá lo que es dolor… pero…

-¿Cómo lo hace?

-Si

-Dijo que había desarrollado una técnica especial que le permitía camuflagear su olor, así que por eso no lo podemos detectar…

-Comprendo, pero eso no es lo único que te molesta ¿no es así?

-Así es, ¿no te parece extraño?, todo está muy perfecto desde que llegamos, lo he pensado mucho rato, pero por más rápido que fuera al salir de la aldea alguien tuvo que notarme, incluso el mismo Sai pudo haberlo hecho, ¿No crees que ya todo el mundo se hace alguna idea?... a lo mejor pensaras que estoy loco… pero no me siento tranquilo…

Kakashi se levanto de la cama luego se rasco la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras se dirigía hacia mi dirección.

Puso sus dos manos sobre mis hombros y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Mi clon ya comprobó que todo está en orden, no hay que temer nada.

-¡No! Tú no entiendes, es un sentimiento que me agobia, siento que algo no anda bien, tienes que creerme.

-Está bien te creeré… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Vámonos de aquí…

Kakashi me miro muy sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si…

Kakashi voltio su mirada hacia otro lado por un momento, y luego la volvió a regresar.

-Bien, haremos todo eso en la mañana, ahora será imposible irnos y más si ese bastardo de Sai anda por ahí.

-Bien.

Después Kakashi me beso en la frente tiernamente.

-Bueno vamos a seguir durmiendo.

Kakashi regreso a la cama, mientras yo lo seguía por detrás.

-¿Kakashi-San?

-¿Si?

-Gracias-Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-No hay de que, ahora a dormir.

Ahora estaba más tranquilo, no me costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño.

Cuando los rayos del sol se manifestaban a través de la ventana, era hora de que el Senpai y yo realizáramos nuestro viaje. Así que de inmediato nos empezamos a preparar, el senpai me dio algo de su ropa.

-Te quiero mucho para hacer esto –Me dijo el senpai

Yo solo me limite a sonreírle.

Pero de pronto escuchamos que alguien tocaba a la puerta, de inmediato Kakashi fue a ver quién era, y al abrirla nos encontramos con una sorpresa.

-¿Qué desean caballeros?

-La hokage quiere verlos, y los escoltaremos hasta llegar a sus aposentos.

-Bien, nomas dejen que terminemos de arreglarnos.

-Bien dense prisa.

Despues de cerrar la puerta Kakashi de imediato se dirigió a mí, y me susurraba lentamente.

-Tenias razón, algo anda mal, y hay mucha gente haya afuera esperándonos, así como el lugar donde está la hokage.

-Sabía que ese sentimiento no era común.

-Tengo un plan.

Kakashi me conto su plan era muy arriesgado pero no teníamos otra opción así que lo hicimos.

-Bueno caballeros estamos listos.

-Bien síganos.

Un puñado de Anbus nos escoltaba hasta el despacho de la quinta, mientras los aldeanos nos miraban raro.

Al llegar al despacho, las cosas iban a empeorar, una vez más estaban los ancianos de konoha, Danzou y Sai esperándonos junto con la Hokage.

-¿Cómo se encuentran Kakashi, Yamato? –Preguntaba la Quinta.

-Pues por la situación, creo que no tan bien…-Dijo Kakashi.

-Supongo que saben porque los he mandado llamar ¿no?

Kakashi y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-Fui demasiado blanda con ustedes… ese incidente, es imperdonable, no tengo otra opción más que encarcelarlos…

-¿Imperdonable? ¿Qué tiene de malo matar a unos caza-recompensas que se supone eran muy peligrosos?

-¿Caza-recompensas? Quien dijo que eran caza-recompensas.

-¿A no?... los Anbus lo dijeron el otro día, ellos examinaron los cuerpos… -Kakashi voltio a ver a los Anbus.

-Kakashi… lamento decirte que eso solo fue una mentira, para ver sus reacciones, y Yamato mostro una gran debilidad. En realidad las víctimas fueron unos aldeanos que regresaban a Konoha…personas inocentes… y según el testimonio de Sai, fue Yamato quien lo hizo estando en un estado completamente inhumano…

Estaba completamente en shock, si había matado a gente inocente…

-Pero solo tienen que arrestarme a mí… Kakashi no tiene nada que ver –Les dije.

-Pero son de la misma especie, puede que llegue a suceder lo mismo con él en algún tiempo –Dijo Danzou.

-Ciertamente –Afirmaba la Quinta.

-Con que así son las cosas…bueno supongo que esto es una despedida, no nos volverán a ver por aquí-Decía Kakashi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –manifestaba confusa la Hokage.

-Lo que ha escuchado, yo me encargare de que Yamato no vuelva a matar a nadie…

-Kakashi-Senpai…

-Vámonos Yamato… o acaso no quieres venir conmigo… tú fuiste el que quería irse…

Lo pensé detenidamente, pero en realidad quería estar con mi senpai y el iba a protegerme y detenerme de cuando me saliera de control…

-Está bien te seguiré Senpai, con su permiso.

Y en un instante desaparecimos del lugar, ya que en realidad esos solo eran clones, nuestros verdaderos yo estaban ya muy lejos de la aldea.

-Lo dudaste por un momento

-Lo siento senpai…

-No te afliges en algún momento ibas a matar a alguien inocente, yo también lo llegue a hacer…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te lo oculte porque no quería asustarte… es nuestra naturaleza, o ¿acaso un león no mataría a su presa porque destruiría a una familia de venados?, es lo mismo con nosotros, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

Era verdad lo que decía, nosotros éramos ahora los nuevos depredadores de este mundo.

-Tienes razón, pero y entonces todo lo que dijiste acerca de que me detendrías si me salía de control…

-Ha eso, puras patrañas, ya me he cansado de no poder beber el alimento más preciado para nosotros.

Kakashi si que estaba sumamente diferente, le molesto bastante lo que nos iban a hacer, seguramente si no hubieran actuado de esa meneara, hubiera seguido siendo el mimo Kakashi de siempre, pero no por nada dicen que la paciencia tiene un límite.

-Ya veo y ¿a dónde vamos?

-A un lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos…donde podamos vivir plenamente…a un lugar que no hayan descubierto aun.

-Me parece estupendo Senpai.

Kakashi tomo mi mano, y seguimos recorriendo el pequeño mundo que nos rodeaba en busca de lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar, de igual manera nos alimentábamos de los seres vivientes que nos topáramos, ya no nos importaba si eran criminales o no, la sociedad jamás nos miraría como su igual aunque trabajáramos arduamente en ello, ese maldito Hydeo tenia razón…

En nuestro camino nos llegamos a encontrar con varios de nuestra raza, pero no cruzaron palabras con nosotros y siguieron su camino, al igual que esos vampiros que se arrastraban. Solo se limitaban a mirarnos al pasar, para nosotros era mejor eso a enfrentarnos con alguno de ellos, cada vampiro tenía su territorio, y era mejor no entrometerse. Pero pronto íbamos a tener nuestro propio espacio.

Y después de mucho buscar dimos con un lugar desolado, lleno de vegetación, y lo rodeaba el agua, era una isla.

-¿Qué te parece este lugar mi amado Yamato?

-Es perfecto, parece que nadie nos molestara por aquí…

-Así es, este lugar aun no está en el mapa.

El lugar era muy tranquilo, se podía escuchar que habitaban muchos animales, aunque en poco tiempo acabaríamos con ellos.

-Si me disculpas Kakashi-San

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya lo veras

Junte mis manos para hacer mi característico Mokuton y así construir una casa donde los dos podríamos habitarla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-Espléndido mi Yamato.

Los dos entramos a la gran casa que había construido, y nos recostamos en su interior para descansar un poco de nuestro largo recorrido, mientras mirábamos el techo.

-Sabes Senpai… cumpliste otra de mis pruebas.

-Ah es verdad tus famosísimas pruebas, y ahora ¿cuál hice sin darme cuenta?

-Irnos de viaje, y los has cumplido, y me siento realmente feliz.

Me rode sobre el piso para luego quedar arriba del Senpai, y lo bese como nunca lo había besado antes.

-¡Te Amo Senpai!

-Yo también te Amo

Y nos volvimos a besar.

Ahora que dejamos atrás todo, podíamos vivir una vida más tranquilamente, sin preocuparnos de ocultar nuestros colmillos o nuestras habilidades, ahora podíamos hacer lo que nos viniera en gana, sin restricciones de nada…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final de este capi, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora Yamato y Kakashi han despertado su verdadera naturaleza jojojojo xDDDD

nos vemos en la próxima actualización =)

Saludos y espero sus reviews =)


	26. A lo largo del tiempo

Wooolaaaa mis queridos lectores espero que su fin de semana empiece agradable, que el mío parece que empieza bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por ahi me preguntaron del porque me cambie de nick pues solo fue porque el anterior ya me había aburrido, además este nuevo nick lo uso en la mayoría de las webs a las que visito =).

Y pues espero que disfruten del nuevo y ultimo capitulo, si han leído bien este es el capítulo final de esta historia que he estado desarrollando por más de un año, y ojala les agrade el desenlace, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI: A lo largo del tiempo.**

Nuestra nueva vida apenas acababa de comenzar, libre de preocupaciones, estábamos sumamente felices, ya que nos teníamos uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente para seguir viviendo nuestras vidas además del alimento.

Aunque el Senpai y yo acordamos hacer unas cuantas reglas:

1. Solo en la noche cazaríamos a humanos en los lugares más próximos al lugar donde estábamos.

2. Los humanos a los que cacemos no tienen que ser niños.

3. En el día solo cazaríamos animales.

Cuando íbamos a cazar a humanos tomábamos todas las precauciones necesarias, cada día que íbamos, tomábamos una apariencia diferente, así nadie nos reconocería ya que por todos lados había cartelones de nosotros donde se mencionaba que nos buscaban y daban una gran recompensa pero nuestra táctica funcionaba a la perfección, cada uno desarrollo una técnica para atraer a esos humanos y a su exquisita sangre, ya fuese seduciéndolos o atrayéndolos con engaños.

Y al regresar a nuestro hogar nos contábamos nuestras aventuras y reíamos a carcajadas de cómo esos humanos ilusos caían en cada una de nuestras trampas.

Todos los días hacíamos la misma rutina, y a veces hacíamos competencias de a ver quien atrapaba a su víctima primero, el Senpai me llego a ganar muchas veces pero también tuve el privilegio de ganarle una que otra vez.

-Oh demonios me ganaste esta vez Yamato.

-Esta vez fui más inteligente que tu Senpai –Le dije triunfante.

-Más bien ese humano era un idiota.

-Acepta tu derrota Senpai y bueno para celebrar mi victoria, tendrás que cumplir mi última prueba –Le dije emocionado y algo sonrojado.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado y ahora ¿Qué planeas?

-Pues veras…-Le dije cuidadosamente lo que mi mente pensaba en ese momento…quiero decir lo que había estado pensando desde hace tiempo.

El rostro de Kakashi se torno sorpresivo.

-¡Vaya! Cada vez me sales con cosas que jamás espero.

Le sonreí.

-Pero está bien lo hare una vez que lleguemos a nuestro hogar.

No podría estar más contento, por fin una de mis fantasías se iba a cumplir…

-Entonces hay que acelerar el paso Senpai –De inmediato me adelante mucho.

-Sí que estas muy ansioso –Me decía divertido, mientras igualaba mi paso.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos a nuestra casa, y todo esta tal y como lo habíamos dejado.

-Bien cariño ponte cómodo para que disfrutes del show-Me decía el senpai mientras se iba a preparar.

-Bien.

Agarre una silla y me senté a esperarlo, tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que traía en mente, estaba ansioso, ya quería verlo, pero tenía que ser paciente y después de unos minutos que fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida pude apreciarlo… me quede sin habla, se veía tan sexy con los colmillos saliendo de su boca y un poco de sangre bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, además llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones del cuello desabotonada donde podía observar algo de su pecho, un pantalón negro de vestir entallado donde se notaban muy bien sus atributos, un cinturón negro y calcetines negros, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido ese tipo de ropa, imagine que fue alguna especie de jutsu…

-Oh cielos Senpai te has lucido –No podía evitar babear un poco.

-Qué bueno que cumplí con tus expectativas…disfruta el show amor –Decía mientras hacia un chasquido con sus dedos.

Y de inmediato una música toda movida empezó a escucharse aunque no sé de donde fregados venia el sonido, pero bueno no le di mucha importancia, de inmediato los movimientos de mi Senpai me hipnotizaron…

Se movía sexymente al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus caderas, mientras él se tocaba su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, y hacia unos gestos de placer que de inmediato me empezó a dar calor.

-¡OH CIELOS! –Dije muy emocionado.

Kakashi noto mi reacción al instante y sonrió maléficamente, y luego lentamente se empezó a desabotonar la camisa e iba dejado más al descubierto su pecho y su abdomen y él se tocaba lentamente mientras bailaba.

Me estaba desangrando (metafóricamente) y prendiéndome al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llego al último botón de la camisa dejo al descubierto su abdomen y luego al ritmo de la música se dio vuelta y me dio su espalda, podía observar como esos glúteos se movían, era demasiado para mí… pero quería seguir observando.

Un instante después la camisa de Kakashi quedo en el suelo, dejando al descubierto su espalda tan ancha mientras él seguía moviendo sus caderas, y luego note que se estaba quitando el cinturón y sin que me diera cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se encontraba a un paso de mi bailándome literalmente en las narices, estaba tan cercas que no me resistí y le quise tocar su abdomen pero mi mano fue a parar a otra parte de él, y me sonroje bastante y al mismo tiempo el ponía su cinturón alrededor de mi cuello y seguía moviéndose.

Luego se retiro para quitarse por completo el pantalón, dejando al descubierto una ropa interior muy interesante parecía que estaba hecha de red negra que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, así que no podía estar más feliz.

Kakashi continuaba bailando pero yo no podía quitarle la vista de la entrepierna, el se dio cuenta y a propósito se movía mas.

Al poco tiempo el Senpai se detuvo, se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa quedando desnudo completamente, luego dio un chasquido con sus dedos y la música dejo de oírse.

-Bien ha terminado el Show, ahora prepárate para el privado de Hatake Kakashi-Me dijo sexymente.

"El privado de Hatake Kakashi" si que el senpai se tomo muy enserio lo de ser streper pero me alegra que me este consintiendo por decirlo de alguna manera.

Kakashi me empezó a besuquear y me quitaba la ropa al mismo tiempo, tomo una de mis manos para llevarla a esa parte sensible de él.

-Lo querías tocar ¿no es así? Entonces acaríciame.

Y yo como buen niño lo obedecí y lo empecé a masturbar, mientras el mordisqueaba una oreja y podía escuchar claramente su respiración y uno que otro gemido que se le salía, era realmente excitante.

Y al poco tiempo también sentí que una de sus manos me estaba acariciando mi miembro por encima de la ropa, y sus colmillos estaban penetrando mi cuello, la sensación dual era estupendamente apasionante, luego mi voz no se pudo resistir salió a flote siendo una especie de himno para los odios de Kakashi.

Luego me quito la ropa que quedaba, dejando al descubierto mi pene erecto, el cual Kakashi gentilmente lo tomo entre sus labios y lo lamio varias veces, mientras yo no podía dejar de gemir, después lo introdujo más hondo en su boca y me lo chupaba, adoraba que el hiciera eso, porque me volvía loco.

-Oh senpai…

Luego el senpai se detuvo y me beso tiernamente.

-Vamos a continuar esto en la cama –Me dijo.

En la cama que habíamos robado hace algunos días, yo podía producir madera, pero no el material con que se hace un colchón así que no tuvimos más remedio que robarlo y burlarnos de las expresiones que tomaron los dueños del inmueble.

Me levante de la silla y nos fuimos a nuestra recamara donde lo único visible era la cama y una ventana, de ahí en mas no había nada… que más se podía esperar de dos hombres en una casa… o más bien dos vampiros…

Me recosté en ella y luego Kakashi fue tras de mí, me acariciaba con sus manos mi cuerpo, y luego me empezó a dilatar el ano con sus dedos.

-Senpai… yo gane… yo… yo…-Gemí- debería de ser el seme…

-Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

No pude convencerlo así que él seguía preparándome, para recibir el miembro del senpai en mí.

Poco después separo mis piernas y él me penetro lentamente, sentía como su miembro iba entrando, luego me empezó a embestir.

Su miembro golpeaba mi interior, fueran las veces que fueran la sensación era realmente asombrosa.

-¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Mas fuerte!-Le suplique.

El senpai no lo pensó dos veces y cada vez lo hacía más duro, y yo en mi interior sentía un placer enorme, no podía evitar gemir.

-Oh Kaka…shi…-Repetía su nombre mientras estábamos unidos, y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él seguía penetrándome.

-¡Kakashi…!

Faltaba poco para que llegara el orgasmo, y kakashi lo hacía más fuerte más rápido…

Lo agarre más fuerte de la espalda cuando el orgasmo estaba a punto de venir que hasta me pareció que le clave las uñas, pero la situación lo ameritada y poco después me vine mientras el senpai aun seguía dentro de mi penetrándome hasta que el también se vino y dejo correr su semen en mi interior. Luego sus labios se encontraron con los míos y así formamos un cálido beso.

Disfrutaba tanto tener sexo con él, no había día en que no le insinuara que quería que lo hiciéramos desde que estábamos viviendo en paz, y el aceptaba gustoso.

*****Varios años más tarde****

Los años pasaban volando, mientras nosotros seguíamos con nuestra rutina diaria, hubo una que otra vez que casi nos descubrían, pero al final nosotros seguíamos siendo más astutos que cualquier otro humano.

Nuestras relaciones sexuales también se convirtieron en un habito, no había día que no lo hiciéramos, y nos turnábamos para ser el seme, aunque la mayoría de las veces me tocaba ser el sumiso….

Pero un día mientras Kakashi y yo nos poníamos románticos, recibimos una visita algo inesperada, aunque de alguna manera sabíamos que algún día iba a llegar.

-Senpai ese olor es de…

-Si no pensé que venera tan pronto…

Salimos de nuestra casa para recibir al visitante.

-Así que nos has encontrado Naruto… -Dijo Kakashi-San

-Me costó mucho trabajo pero al final pude hacerlo ya ahora que estoy en modo Sennin fue menos complicado.

Naruto había perfeccionado el jutsu que usaba Jiraiya-Sama, sin duda era una gran promesa ninja.

-Comprendo y ¿qué es lo que deseas?

-Se que ustedes ya no son humanos, la vieja Tsunade me lo dijo…

-¿Vienes a matarnos?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-No podría hacerlo… después de todo ustedes en algún tiempo fueron mis maestros, y los aprecio mucho.

-¿Entonces esperas que regresemos de nuevo a la aldea, así como quieres que Sasuke lo haga?

Naruto dirigió su mirada al piso, al parecer Kakashi había dado con su objetivo principal.

-Nosotros ya no podemos regresar a esa aldea nunca más y a ninguna otra-le dije.

-¿Por qué?

Kakashi y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-Míranos –Dijo Kakashi.

Y luego el mostro sus colmillos y yo lo imite.

-Como lo has dicho ya no somos humanos, somos otra especie, pero nadie nos puede aceptar tal y como somos, además nuestro alimento principal es la sangre humana.

-El día que me entere que habían abandonado la aldea… al principio no lo puede creer…pero después vi la realidad del asunto, muchas veces los busque pero no tuve suerte…pero nunca me iba a dar por vencido así que entrene arduamente para ser lo que soy ahora, y estoy seguro que con su ayuda hubiera podido alcanzar este modo en menos tiempo…

-Naruto…

-Se que la gente no los va a aceptar… como yo en algún tiempo lo estuve, pero una vez que sea Hokage cambiare las reglas para que ustedes puedan vivir en paz y puedan convivir con otras personas y así no sientan venganza, como yo alguna vez lo sentí…

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso, lo siento Naruto pero por más que insistas no regresaremos…

-Así es, no puedes obligar a que la gente nos acepte, la gente no cambia tan fácilmente y tú más que nadie lo sabe, nosotros solo queremos vivir nuestras vidas, libres de preocupaciones, lejos de esa gente.

-Pero aun hay gente que los aprecia a pesar de todo como Sakura-chan y yo, incluso ella me dijo que podía crear un sustituto de sangre para que no anduvieran matando a tanta gente, y ella es muy inteligente.

-Lo siento Naruto…

-Está bien, pero no me rendiré seguiré viniendo las veces que sea necesario para convencerlos, y no se preocupen he venido solo, así que solo yo sé donde están, y no le diré a nadie.

Después de eso el rubio se fue.

-No es mala propuesta…Senpai.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero seguir viviendo a solas contigo ¿En qué nos quedamos?

-Pues entremos a la casa y te lo diré.

Al poco tiempo otra vez estábamos teniendo sexo.

-Oh Kakashi adoro que hagas eso… si mas….mas…fuerte….

Pero como bien dijo Naruto, no se dio por vencido y vino varias veces después, pero nuestra opinión seguía siendo la misma.

Incluso una vez nos trajo el sustituto de sangre que había creado Sakura… pero eran espantoso… así menos queríamos regresar.

-Al ver sus expresiones supongo que no es lo que esperaban-Dijo Naruto desilucionado.

-Con todo respeto pero están horribles….-Dijo Kakashi.

-Si-Decía mientras hacía gestos de disgusto.

-Entonces solo les pido una cosa, por favor si van a tomar la sangre de otros, no los maten, tomen la que sea necesaria de muchas personas, pero no los maten…

Kakashi y yo nos miramos sorprendidos de los que nos pedía hacer, pero sus ojos nos estaban rogando que lo hiciéramos por el bien de todos.

-Está bien Naruto, solo por ti lo haremos –Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Enserio?-Decía alegremente Naruto.

-Sí, ¿verdad Yamato?

-Claro.

-Muchas gracias, me iré mas tranquilo.

Luego se marcho muy contento.

-Naruto sí que es alguien especial no lo crees Yamato.

-En efecto Senpai.

Después de ese momento, ya no matábamos a las personas, solo tomábamos gran parte de su sangre, dejándolos pálidos y débiles pero estaban con vida.

Siguieron pasando los años y nuestros cuerpos eran exactamente los mismos, nada había cambiado en ello, pero Naruto se había hecho ya un hombre y se parecía mucho a su padre el Cuarto Hokage.

-Sé que me dirán que no regresaran, pero yo vengo a decirles que ahora soy Hokage, tengo muchísimo trabajo, por lo tanto no puedo darme el lujo de andar viniendo, así que les propongo un trato, si alguna vez ocurre alguna catástrofe que espero que no, pero si llegase a ocurrir, ¿podría contar con ustedes para aumentar fuerzas?

Kakashi y yo nos miramos asombrados, no esperábamos que algo así viniera de Naruto, sin duda ya había crecido y madurado, así que nos sonreímos mutuamente y accedimos.

-Eso es una gran propuesta, así que aceptamos-Dijo Kakashi.

-Perfecto, gracias Kakashi-Sensei, Yamato Taicho.

Dicho eso, Naruto nos estrecho las manos y luego desapareció, ya que había enviado un clon para no descuidar ahora su trabajo como Hokage de la aldea de Konoha.

Año tras año y nosotros éramos muy felices ya que ahora si no tendríamos la visita mensual de Naruto. Aunque fue muy pronto para decir eso.

Como era de esperarse, Konoha se vio en un gran problema, Akatsuki una organización de renegados de varias aldeas habían hecho una alianza con algunos de nuestra especie, entonces era una organización poderosa, juntos trataban de conseguir el poder de los bijus, entonces iban por Naruto, pero como se lo habíamos prometido, fuimos en su ayuda y como nosotros éramos indestructibles por así decirlo, no nos tomo mucho tiempo en dejar gravemente heridos a algunos miembros de esa organización, luego dejamos que terminaran el trabajo los demás, así nosotros nos podíamos encargar de los que eran de nuestra especie, y por suerte la aldea aun conservaban las armas de la batalla con Hydeo que nos hacen daño, descubrimos que tenían planeado matarnos con ellas cuando nos encontraran, pero Naruto se interpuso.

Después de estar luchando y salvando a mucha gente que bien podría ser nuestro desayuno, todo termino, todos estaban agotados, incluyéndonos, pero después de ver todo el trabajo que hicimos para ayudarlos, ellos ya no nos miraban diferente, sino como a unos aliados, eso nos tranquilizo bastante y nos sentíamos felices de algún modo.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-Sensei, Yamato-Taicho, sin su ayuda no lo hubiéramos podido lograr –Decía Naruto.

-No digas eso Naruto, tú hiciste mucho y lo sabes bien-le decía el Senpai.

Toda la generación que alguna vez estuvo a nuestra tutela se encontraba ahí, riendo y presumiendo de la victoria que acabábamos de tener, aunque no vimos a Sakura.

-Naruto, ¿Dónde está Sakura? –Le pregunte.

-Oh ella…

Todos pusieron una cara diferente a la que tenían, como entre risueña y perversa.

-Aquí estoy –Se escucho una voz de repente.

Y nos sorprendimos al verla, ella estaba esperando un bebe.

-Que sorpresa Sakura –Dijo el senpai-¿Y de quién es ese bebe?

-Es mío Kakashi-Sensei-Dijo Naruto poniéndose al lado de Sakura muy orgulloso.

Sakura se ruborizo un poco.

-¡Oh! Muchas felicidades-Les dije.

-Ahora comprendo porque no te llegue a ver en la pelea, tu fuerza pudo haber sido de gran ayuda-Le decía el senpai.

- Lo sé, pero en este estado no puedo hacer mucho.

-Apropósito Sensei, ahora si… ¿se piensan quedar aquí?-Dijo Naruto.

El senpai me miro, y de inmediato comprendí lo que pensaba, no teníamos la intención de quedarnos, éramos demasiado felices donde vivíamos.

-Lo siento Naruto, el trato era de que si pasaba algo, te brindaríamos nuestra fuerza, mas no esto, y aunque ustedes nos valoren tal y como somos, de seguro habrá por ahí gente que no nos mire de esa manera, y pues estamos cansados de eso, y mejor preferimos vivir en el anonimato, así que si algún día vuelven a necesitar de nuestra ayuda o las generaciones posteriores, no duden en hablarnos que nosotros estaremos siempre para ustedes cuando lo necesiten.

El discurso del Senpai fue grandioso, no esperaba menos de él, y los presentes sonrieron al escucharlo.

-Comprendo…entonces que tengan un buen viaje-Nos dijo Naruto.

-Gracias-Le dijimos.

Y de inmediato nos despedimos y nos retiramos del lugar.

En el camino, nos alimentamos, ya que estábamos muy débiles, pero después nos fuimos recuperando poco a poco.

Al llegar a nuestro hogar, los dos nos desplomamos en la cama, y yo me las arregle para acurrucarme en el pecho del Senpai.

-Tu discurso fue estupendo Senapai, muy diplomático, y creo que me orgasmie en ese momento.

-Cállate Tenzou.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me llamaste de esa manera, si mal no recuerdo fue desde que estuvimos en nuestros tiempos de Anbu…

-Si... se me antojo decirte así.

Perecía que estaba algo caprichoso pero yo iba hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Te amo Senpai-Le dije y le robe un beso.

Después lo empecé a tocar y le mordisqué su cuello, dejando salir un poco de su sangre, el tenia sus ojos cerrados y estaba gimiendo en silencio.

Le fui quitando la ropa, así como yo me la iba quitando, para estar completamente desnudos, el senpai ya se encontraba erecto al igual que yo.

El senpai me estaba observando cómo diciéndome "y ahora que piensas hacer", así que lo masturbe un poco y luego se lo empecé a lamer, saboreando cada espacio que mi lengua encontraba, note que Kakashi volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y estaba sonriendo, así que me sentí complacido de que lo estuviera disfrutando, le seguí haciendo sexo oral.

Luego me subí arriba de él, y lo monte, y lo empecé a cabalgar si se podría decir de algún modo, al principio lo hice lento, luego un poco más rápido, él se veía complacido y al instante el cuarto se lleno de sonidos placenteros que salían de cada una de nuestras bocas, luego Kakashi me empezó a masturbar mientras yo seguía sacudiendo mis caderas arriba de él. Me estremecí, pero seguimos adelante hasta que ya no pudimos has y nos venimos, quede jadeando en el pecho del senpai, mientras él me abrazaba tiernamente y me besaba en la frente.

-Espero que hagas esto más seguido Tenzou, casi siempre yo soy el que empieza-Me decía burlón.

-Tratare.

Nuestra vida seguía siendo muy tranquila, al parecer ya no había muchos disturbios como para que necesitaran nuestra ayuda, así que seguimos viviendo sin preocupaciones, y pues ahora ya nadie nos perseguía, aunque seguíamos empleando nuestras técnicas de camuflaje para que no sospecharan los humanos de que les íbamos a robar sangre.

Los años siguieron transcurriendo y nosotros seguíamos conservando nuestro aspecto joven, mientras las personas que conocíamos pues ya habían muerto, lo único que nos podía recordar a ellos serian sus descendiente, muchos de ellos se parecían bastante a sus padres, incluso en su personalidad, ya que a lo largo de los años visitábamos a la aldea de Konoha pero solo observábamos entre las sombras, y el que se parecía tanto a su padre era el hijo de Naruto, eran tan semejantes, el pelo rubio, su personalidad juguetona, incluso amaba el ramen, aunque este tenía los ojos verdes, no obstante el si salió muy inteligente, se le considero un genio a temprana edad, fue como el Senpai en sus tiempos, aunque ahora ese joven ya era un viejo, en sus tiempos de gloria fue un gran shinobi ya sus descendientes ya no se parecían tanto a sus antecesores.

Al parecer Sasuke nunca regreso a la aldea, y se desconoció su paradero en su tiempo, murió, pero nadie pudo encontrar su cuerpo, aunque en nuestros recorridos, hemos encontrado humanos que poseen el sharingan, entonces puede que el haya dejando algún descendiente.

Aunque ahora el mundo ninja ya no era como lo conocíamos, actualmente se regía con otras normas, cada aldea vivía en paz, ya no había conflictos entre ellas, además de que las guerras estaban prohibidas, y también tuvimos que mudarnos de donde vivíamos ya que las aldeas se habían extendido, pero al poco tiempo estuvimos instalados en otro lugar no descubierto, hoy en día lo que estaba muy de moda eran los torneos ninja donde diversos ninjas de todas las aldeas entrenaban arduamente para ese torneo y demostrar quién era el mejor, nosotros nunca participábamos solo éramos observantes, ya que no tendría caso que participáramos, nunca nos derrotarían aunque algunos de nuestra especie lo hacían para ganar dinero o fama, también hubo muchas veces que nos hemos sorprendido al ver que había ninjas muy talentosos que no eran vampiros.

Este mundo seguirá siendo diferente, en cada era seguirá cambiando, y lo curioso es que nosotros íbamos a presenciar todos esos cambios, a menos que nos aburriéramos de la vida y nos suicidáramos, aunque lo dudo mucho, ya que con tenernos uno al otro era más que suficiente para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas vampíricas.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final de mi historia, muchas gracias a todos aquellos a los que me siguieron hasta este punto lo aprecio bastante =).

se otra fumada xD

******Conversacion con Kakashi y Yamato******

Kakashi y Yamato estaban sentados en unas sillas mientras esperaban mi llegada, cuando hube llegado me recibieron con un beso en la mejilla y se volvieron a sentar mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

-¿Cómo se sintieron en este fic?-Les pregunte.

-Muy bien, fue una historia fuera de lo común.-Dijo Kakashi.

-Es verdad lo que dice el Senpai, fue divertido estar en tu historia-Dijo Yamato.

Me alegra escuchar eso, supongo que han de estar felices porque los puse de calenturientos ¿no es así?

Los dos se miraron, pero sus miradas mostraban que lo que decía yo era verdad.

-Este...

-No se forcen en contestar, fue grandioso tenerlos en mi historia, y ahora para que se libren de mi firmen esto-Les di el contrato para que finalizara.

-¿Con esto ya no tenemos que venía a actuar?-Pregunto Kakashi muy emocionado.

-Claro, ese es el fin del contrato.-Les dije sonriendo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces agarraron los papeles sin leer y firmaron.

-¿Al fin somos libres?-Pregunto Yamato mientras me regresaban las hojas.

-Eso parece Tenzou.

Al mirar los documentos me di cuenta que cometí un error los papeles que les di fueron del próximo contrato...

-Oh... no sé cómo decirles esto pero...

Los dos me miraron estupefactos.

-Los papeles eran del próximo contrato que iba a platicar con ustedes... Pero como ya lo firmaron pues creo que es un si indirecto, así que pronto estarán trabajando para mí de nuevo muajajajajajajajaja xDDDDD.

Los dos se miraron y como que querían llorar pero al final se resignaron.

-Alégrense bien que les gusta violarse entre ustedes o ¿Me lo van a negar?

Los dos se miraron y se ruborizaron y lo aceptaron.

***********End de la conversacion**********************

jajajaja bueno otra fumada que se me ocurrió, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, y pues como podrán deducir de la conversación, pronto estaré con otra historia de esta pareja que me gusta mucho, así que estén al pendientes que cuando menos lo esperen ahí estará en el mail para aquellos que se han suscrito a mi cuenta, y para los que no pues visiten la pagina seguido, aunque estos días andaré en exámenes así que no creo subir nada, yo creo que hasta octubre.

Así que mis queridos lectores no les digo adiós si no hasta la próxima, y muchas gracias por leerme.

PS: OMEDETO a Kakashi-San por su cumple que sera la próxima semana =).


End file.
